Of Demons and Damsels
by AshesTheTerrible
Summary: After the train explosion on pandora, three vault hunters remain, and the fourth Maya goes missing. Zero stumbles across her after she is almost mortally wounded by a bullymong and nurses her back to health. And out in a secluded shack in the cold…a love begins to blossom. But are vault hunters capable of such things as…love? Zer0xMaya MATURE CONTENT WARNING. C;
1. Savior

Savior

The air was cold around her, the wind whispering through the rocky terrain jutting up toward the sky on both sides of her. A mourning cry echoed over the land, tickling her ears ever so slightly. She stopped in her tracks and stood alert to pinpoint the origin of the sound. She felt her heart thumping in her chest, hard, like a hammer on concrete. She looked off into the distance only to see a dark pair of wings on the horizon...Just a lone Rakk calling out to find other drifters in the twilight sky. She breathed a sigh and gripped her gun tighter in her frigid fingers. This place had her spooked for some reason or another, mostly because she had no idea where in hell she was.

This place was cold, and unforgiving, her teeth refused to stop chattering and she wasn't even positive she was going the right way to exit this monstrous canyon. The walls on either side of her forced her to continue in only one direction. There was no shelter here and nothing to build a fire with as far as she could see.

Maya kicked a snow drift and cursed under her breath. How could she have been so careless?

Many hours previous she had been busting into a grand bandit camp filled with prominent and promising loot. It had looked practically abandoned, easy prey for a vault hunter of her status. Her bullets had cut the air like knives, the bandits fell one by one. She easily took her pound of flesh, each enemy falling at her feet. Her gun still smoking she had looked upon her plunder grinning with pleasure, bodies on the snowy ground, red over white, and a hefty sum of money, ammo and eridium was hers for the taking. She grabbed as much as she could, and came to the last container, resting far from the camp, on the cliffs edge. Overcome with smugness from her successful raid, she did not consider the unsteady ground it sat upon. The moment she drew closer to the container the entire cliff had given way with an ear shattering crack, sending her sprawling down into the belly of the canyon. She had escaped the falling boulders with minor scrapes and bruises...but her hurt pride for her stupidity left her very injured.

"How do i manage to get myself into these messes" Maya growled lowly her eyes searching the seemingly endless cavern walls for any hope of escape...or somewhere to sleep for the night.

The sky was growing darker and darker as she walked and her heart began to sink lower and lower, she had to find some sort of shelter for the night or she might freeze to death. She quickened her pace to a full on sprint leaving behind the caution of waking whatever creatures may lay ahead. The wind was cold through the cracks in her lightweight armor, and her feet felt heavy and tired but she knew she couldn't stop now this was no time to let fatigue get to her. She pushed herself onward, faster and faster her lungs felt like they were on fire from drawing in the freezing air. And finally as she rounded the corner she saw the canyon mouth beginning to open into a clearing, she saw mountains and terrain other than enclosing cliff walls.

She stopped for a moment to breathe and sighed delighted and relieved. She thought this canyon was never going to end! She trudged forward dragging her heavy feet, the gun on her back beginning to feel a lot heavier than she remembered and the one in her hand sunk to her hip. Maybe there would be a place to rest soon she thought hopefully as she passed into the opening and came upon more barren landscape, snow opening to ice and ice opening to a freezing sea on her left, and large mountains to her right. She groaned...she had hoped for a small cave nestled in the cliffs or something of that nature but the odds weren't looking so hot. She continued on a while, nearing the edge of the mountains, and then she saw it.

A bullymong cavern. Her eyes lit up and she immediately stood up straight. She prayed it to be abandoned...seeing as there didn't seem to be much signs of life. She slunk toward it, gun at attention now, trying as best she could to surround herself with caution. She got to the base of the cavern and looked up. Of course she would have to climb up into it. She groaned.

"This couldn't just be easy could it" She muttered.

She raised her foot and steadied it on the icy rocks, secured her gun at her side and clutched the rock with her hand in preparation to lift herself skyward.

And that was as far as she got...

It all happened so quickly.

Suddenly in an explosion of snow and rock the great beast burst from its unseen sleeping quarters just to the left of the cavern she was seeking refuge in. It's roar buckled her knees and made her ears ring. She had no time to think, no time to react, she hurrdily reached for her gun but the beasts flailing arms were quicker. Its strong front legs made direct contact with her abdomen, hitting just perfectly in the weak spot of her armor its massive claw dug into her skin ripping it spraying blood down her abdomen and onto the rocks. A loud crack echoed off the cliff and she was sent flying to the ice hitting hard on her shoulder. Maya winced in pain and shock as she tried to collect herself and find her feet. But as she tried to rouse herself to standing point a sharp pain ripped through her body causing her to give out and fall back to the ice. She had never felt pain like this, she knew immediately that the wound was very serious, she could feel the warmth of her own blood seeping through her armor but she had not the time to access her injuries. She fumbled to her side for her Jackobs pistol and realized that it had fallen a good thirty feet from her. She grabbed the Dahl SMG off her back and raised it to defend her crippled body just as the monstrous full grown Bullymong flung itself from the cliff arms raised to crush her. She squeezed the trigger and unloaded hell upon it as it came for her, spraying the air with whizzing bullets. It roared in pain and blind anger as its body took the full impact of her weapon. But the bullets seemed to only anger it further. It reared up savagely and smacked the weapon out of her hand. Maya gasped and attempted to pull herself away from the raging beast, but it was no good it was coming for her with intentions to kill. She was far to weak to use her infamous powers against it. She was helpless under its wrath. This was it. Killed by a stupid bullymong, she thought to herself. Of all the crap i have been through THIS is what does me in!? She closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for the final blow, she could smell its rank breath in her nostrils, feel its drool sliding down her exposed arm. It's rumbling growl reverberated deep inside her broken chest, seeming to shake the ground beneath her as well. And then suddenly it made a sound she was not prepared for, a yelp sharp and high and then a gurgling moan that seemed to stagger off into the air. She felt something warm and wet splatter her fallen form and she opened her eyes for just a second.

Blood.

It was blood. But not her own blood...

Fresh warm blood painted her otherwise yellow and black uniform.

She gasped and looked up to the bullymong's frozen form, its jaw seemed slacked. And its eyes were fading of life. Gurgling blood seeped from its jaws before its muscles went limp and it slumped to the ground life escaping its form. She looked at the giant form mouth slightly agape, head whirling in pain, eyesight dizzy and fragmented. She looked up suddenly, the realization that she was not alone was suddenly apparent.

Through blurred eyes she saw a figure, dark and slender, standing atop the fallen bullymong. With a clean swift motion he retracted what looked to be a glowing sword from the creatures back slinging blood upon the ice. She could not make out a face, hardly any detail at all, the pain was making her eyesight fail miserably. This unknown figure could be the end of her, but she had no fight left, and with that her eyes fluttered closed and she fell back upon the blood stained ice.

Her head was fuzzy, her eyes slowly opened to slits, the low light made her head spin and she squinted at it.

Wait...light?

Her eyes shot open and she looked at her surroundings, she was in a room, wood walls and an old broken window with only shards of glass left in its frame. And in the corner on a bed of stones was a crackling fire the source of the light in the dirty little room. Maya struggled to sit up and crippling pain burned through her nerves like lava.

"AGHH!" She yelled and clutched her side.

She laid down on her back wincing in pain her teeth gritted tight.

"Do not move. Still yourself. You will only make it worse" Came a voice from the other side of the room.

Maya's head snapped in the direction it had come from.

There in the doorway, was a man...well she thought he was a man, his voice sounded male, but a sleek black helmet over his face kept her from further identifying him. He tossed some broken boards into the small fire and it leapt and swayed eating up the offering. He entered the room further and Maya shied away scooting as far as she could until her back hit the wall behind her, again racking her with searing pain.

"FUCK!" She gasped loudly.

"I told you not to did not listen. You are only injuring yourself further." He said lowly as he knelt just feet from Maya's crippled form.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want!?" Maya snapped eyebrows furrowed teeth gritted.

If she had had fangs she would have been bearing them.

He had never seen such a wild woman, she was more beast than she seemed human, aggression being her first reaction.

A large red exclamation mark shone in front of his face plate in alarm.

"Seeming as I did save your life, I would have thought gratitude would have been in order first. Apparently not" He said leaning his elbows on his drawn up knees.

His helmet offered no form of emotion, just a black shining reflection.

Maya did not know how to read him, no eyes to look upon and decipher his intentions. Did he mean harm? No...he would have let the bullymong kill her if he had meant to hurt her. Maybe he had something to gain by holding her captive. She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly his comment had done nothing but upset the wild animal.

"Why?" She growled.

"Why should you thank me? Because normally thats what one does when another saves them from being mauled by a bullymong. Clearly you are not of the normal category." He said his voice unwavering.

Maya bit her lip and shook her head.

"Not that. Why save me? What are you to gain?" She hissed at him.

If she wasn't hurt she would have already pinned him to the ground and put a knife to his throat. It was almost like he was toying with her, and she did not take to that at all.

"Does one have to gain anything for saving another's life. Is this the norm now? Always an eye for an eye?" He said tilting his head to the side.

She almost felt like under that helmet he was smiling at her, silently snickering at his new toy.

"Cut the crap. Get to the point. What do you want with me" She barked.

Her anger was bubbling up to a hot boil.

"I guess saving a life is no longer a deed to be trusted then? Such a pity. Since i am being genuine." He said getting up and standing before her, towering above her.

Maya simply watched his body move as he did so.

He moved with cat like grace, slow swift motions, each one precise.

He was taller than her, by at least a foot, and slender in build but his muscle definition was apparent under the leather clad armor. She sensed he was fast and she sensed he was strong...well one would have to be to take down a monster like that. He was done up in lightweight armor much like her own, only with more leather than she took to liking. The clothing was dark to the color and looked worn with many battles, he had been rough to his outer ware.

She relaxed her body just slightly as she looked him over, observing his every inch, deciding whether or not he was being genuine about saving her life due to decency alone...or if he had more planned. His stance was tight, leaned back slightly, long slender legs holding him up, shoulders pushed back as he turned to look through the shattered window. He said not another word, as if he was letting her have her thoughts and wonders about him without interruption. The silence settled over the room like heavy fog, dense but somehow not completely unpleasant. It had been a long while since she had even been in contact with another human being...assuming he was human underneath that dark helmet. At least a couple of months she had gone without. Not like it really bothered her much being on her own, she often times preferred it as such. But every once and a while...even the hardest of shells crack. Even the toughest of souls yearn for another's company from time to time. The nights do get cold and long, and being left alone with your own thoughts day in and day out tended to get tiresome. Having someone to share in them wasn't always a curse...

He didn't look at her for a long time, this man...thing...whatever. He just stood staring, as if dazed or off in thoughts somewhere far from here. She was now hesitant to speak wondering what was going on behind that mask.

"You have a deep gash on your abdomen. You will need time to recover. A few days." He said suddenly his voice dropped like a hammer in the silence.

His tone was not happy nor sad...just somewhat neutral. Not swaying more one way nor the other.

She cursed under her breath and groaned. Of course this would happen now... She would be stuck even longer on this god forsaken glacier.

How in hells name was she supposed to cope with a severe injury such as this. She needed water...and food. And this was ok as far as shelter went but god it was cold, and all around just a nasty little hole in the wall.

"Sorry...I'm not used to people helping me" She said suddenly her voice rough and really anything but apologetic.

But it was an attempt at it and that seemed to be enough for him.

"You are a vault hunter. It is not something you are accustomed to. A fighter and loner you are." He said bluntly as if skipping right over Maya's apology.

She narrowed her eyes at him and looked from side to side as if pondering how to answer that.

"What's it to you." She said sharply.

Oh dear the animal was bearing its teeth again.

For the first time she heard him sigh.

"You are so defensive. Do not bother. It's good to see a fellow vault hunter. " He said nonchalantly.

Her eyes widened and her lips tightened in shock and confusion. A vault hunter! So that was this guys deal...she had kind of wondered why he was wandering around this barren landscape...but she supposed he must wonder the same thing of her. Must have been a clue in to the fact that she was also a fellow vault hunter. The only ones crazy enough to find themselves way the bum fuck out here. He turned and she assumed that he was making eye contact with her, she felt her insides being observed as he faced her. Blank, black shining helmet concealing eyes of some sort because she could feel them boring into her. Searing holes in her makeup, observing her every labored breath, every slight painful movement, contemplating the next words to string together to follow up his coming forth to being another hunter. She shifted her eyes to the floor, it was very un-easing not being able to see his eyes.

"You...you are a vault hunter too?...is that why you were out here?" Maya finally managed.

The animal was yet seemingly tame again, words soft.

"Yes, my mission was to find you. After the train crash, you were separated from the rest of us. The others and I have been searching for you, we had began to think you dead" He said bluntly. "I traveled here for the promise of good loot and came across your unfortunate encounter with a bullymong. Not so quick at wielding your weapons are you." He said grabbing his sword and rearranging the burning wood in the fire sending lazy sparks onto the floor.

They burned for a second and fluttered out as the wind licked through the doorway and robbed them of life.

Maya's memory of the train ride here was fuzzy. She remembered the others vaguely...not enough to recognize any of them. The explosion had happened so quickly. Maya had hit her head on a boulder as she was thrown from the train. leaving her memory of the whole ordeal very blotchy. But that was besides the point.

Maya felt her blood burn hot. How dare he accuse her of not being able to handle her own battles! She was just fine with a gun and had fought off bigger things than that bullymong! She was exhausted! Anybody in her situation would have fallen to that beast!

"I'm just fucking fine at wielding my weapons! If i hadn't been wandering this hell hole for the past twelve hours and hadn't had a thing to eat in three days i would have been fine asshole!" Maya spat at her mysterious counterpart.

"And those are fine excuses...but all and all if i had not come along you would have been long digested by now." He said folding his arms across his lean muscled chest.

Maya clenched her fist.

Vault hunter or not she already wanted to punch him in the throat. For a guy with no face he sure was a cocky son of a bitch.

But alas Maya was at a loss for a witty comeback to his comment...it was technically true. Had he not come along, she would have been dead. She supposed she owed him a slight bit of gratitude. But damn he didn't have to be so freaking smug about it. Her anger outweighed the reasoning that she was in fact within his debt so she simply scowled darkly at him and held her tongue. The floor was awfully uncomfortable she suddenly came to the realization of that, she winced and tried to readjust.

He saw her struggling and briskly crossed the room to lean down beside her. She immediately leaned away from him, uncomfortable with him being so close to her.

"We can't stay here. There is a storm on the wind. There is an abandoned ship not far from here"

"i would assume it to be better shelter than here. with the possibility of food. We will need to get you moved there quickly." He said calmly.

_Well how the hell am i supposed to manage that!? _She thought quickly.

_I damn sure am not walking there. _

"How?" Maya said sharply.

"The same way you got here. I'm going to carry you." He said.

_Well duh of course he must have carried me here...all while i was unconscious!? This asshole could have tried something on me...for all i know he's a dirty pervert...hiding behind that helmet and all..._

Maya looked at him with mean un-ease.

"I will be careful. Gentle. Do not look concerned."

"It's not about how freaking careful you. Just don't try any funny shit." Maya growled.

"I won't." He said and she could almost sense rolling of the eyes behind his mask.

He went to the door and kicked a pile of snow over the now weakened fire and then strode back over to the injured siren.

"I still don't even know your damn name." She said huffily.

"I am Zero. The assassin. Is this a satisfying answer?" He said shortly.

"Maya." She said in return.

A name for a name.

Zero...what an odd thing to call a name. Maybe because he had zero communication skills. His sentences were always quick and offered nothing but the fact they stated. She could tell he wasn't much for words that was for sure.

"This is going to hurt some. Just hang onto me. Bare with me" He said leaning down to brace himself to lift her.

Maya lifted her arms and wrapped them around his thin neck, her fingers touched the cold of his helmet and it almost shocked her finger pads. Her palms moved down to wrap around the nape of his neck, and she found it to be surprisingly very warm. His body heat radiated into her hands and through her arms.

Zero slipped one arm carefully under her back and the other in the crook of her knees.

"Brace yourself." He whispered

Slowly he lifted Maya up, readjusting her tight to his body to try and avoid the pain of too much movement.

Maya cried out in anguish and found her face pressed against the warm leather of his chest. She clenched her teeth as hard as she could until they felt like they could shatter. The pain swirled up through her body like flames, burning all of her insides to the core. The pain was so great it began to once again make her dizzy. She felt new blood starting to leak from her wound. She suddenly wondered just how bad it was, there was no way of knowing underneath her armor but for all she knew if she took it off her organs could spill out. It felt like it was painful enough to be that severe. She felt little tears of shear pain sting the corners of her eyes.

_Damn it now i look like a completely weak, crying and all...shit. _She thought frantically.

She blinked them away and bit her lip.

Zero was surprisingly gentle as he lifted her and proceeded out the shack's doors. The sky behind them was dark and ominous threatening to soon engulf the morning's pale light. That didn't look good at all, no wonder he insisted on moving their location. His pace was quick, and his strides were long but he walked with a smooth motion that made it slightly less painful on Maya. He walked on soft feet, like a predator on padded paws. As if he were stalking prey...

His aura seemed oddly predatory, ruthless...a hunter.

After what seemed like an eternity they came upon the old ship nestled up against the shore in the broken ice. It looked like like a much better shelter than the one previous.

Zero approached it slowly, his steps becoming slower, he lowered his stance and crept toward it...stalking once more.

He suddenly reminded her of a panther, sleek, slender and slow. But underneath that elegance was something deadly, observing the surroundings with profound intent. All he was missing was golden eyes and a long tail and he would all but be a predatory cat of the jungle. He rounded the right side of the ship without a sound, Maya could not even hear him breathing.

Then suddenly he dropped to his knees and whipped his sniper from his back, never dropping his cargo, and in a swift motion he aimed and shot toward the ships top.

There was an anguished cry and Maya saw a marauder fall limply from the top deck, until now she had not even been aware of his presence. He fell to the ice water with a splash and once again all went quiet and still, no sound but the ocean lapping at the ice like a hungry dog.

He returned the gun to its place, stood and continued to the new shelter as if nothing had happened at all. Maya simply stared at him in wonder.

What was this guy?

Clearly someone not to be messed with to say the least...

But where did he come from?

Who was he?

He was not a normal human being she could tell that for sure.

But then again neither was she...

Zero opened the door slowly, accessing every nook and cranny, but there was no sign of life to be had. He shut the heavy iron door behind him and started up the shaky stairs slowly. He followed the corridor all the way to the top level, to a large room with sealed windows that looked like a prefect place to ride out the storm.

There was a single table in the corner, several dirty magazines sprawled on its surface, a small potbelly stove set in the middle of the room and an old ragged mattress pushed up against the far wall. Maya guessed this must have been where the marauder was camping out, there was still a meal of bread and some messy looking stew set on the wooden table, and a fire still crackled in the stoves stomach.

Zero looked to the bed and looked to Maya, as if unsure to lay her down on the dirty thing or not.

"I've slept on worse." She said sighing.

Zero nodded, crossed the room and gently laid her down on the old bed. The material was worn and ragged but god did it feel soft underneath her crippled body. So much better than the hard wood floor. She felt herself melt into the mattress and let a sigh pass her lips slowly. The breath hurt her body but if felt so good to let her tensed muscles relax.

Zero on the other hand looked anything but relaxed, he went to the window and peered out searching for other enemies that may have been lurking in the shadows. He was on alert, body tense, but his form was loose. Thin and sleek and tall. Like a shadow come to life from the walls.

_At least he's on my side..._

She thought unnerved. She would hate to get on his bad side, he didn't seem like the person you would want to cross. The way he took down that bullymong and sniped that marauder one handed...yeah she figured she ought to stay in his favor. After scoping the landscape several times and observing every aspect of the room, he seemed to settle just a tad. Maya was relieved, he was starting to make HER nervous as well the way he was stalking around and such.

He took a piece of wood from the small pile by the stove and offered it to the fire. It's glowing warmth tickled Maya's nerves and for a second the pain waned in the delight of the golden warmth. Her eyes felt heavy and the old blankets on the bed felt soft as clouds, sleep was enticing her to its clutches rather quickly. Who was she to turn it down on its advances. Nothing had ever sounded more delicious than a full nights sleep.

Zero came to the bed and she barely opened her eyes to look at his looming form.

"I need observe your wound and see if i can tend to it." He said dryly.

Maya opened her eyes further and scowled at him.

"Fine." She scoffed annoyed and tried to close her eyes again.

"I need to take your armor off." Zero added testing the fact slowly so as he wouldn't get the full teeth of the animal again.

Maya's eyes widened and her lips downturned clearly against his statement.

_Take my armor off? So this creep can see me naked? Hell no._

"Over my dead body." Maya hissed through her teeth.

Zero sighed heavily as if he knew she would be difficult about this.

"If i don't tend to it, you may indeed be a dead body by morning. This i am certain of." He pushed clearly starting to become annoyed with his fierce female companion.

Maya looked at him and then the ground and her scowl turned more to a dark pout.

"Fine...just leave my chest covered." She growled.

"Of course." Zero said bluntly.

_Yes of course thats the first thing on my mind is to undress a half dead woman to get a good peek...she needs to stop being so stubborn. Maybe i should have just let the bullymong dispose of her..._

Zero thought to himself looking her over.

Maya hesitantly tried to unhook the back of her armor, but she couldn't manage it on her own. She scoffed and huffed in frustration.

"Let me do it. You are not capable. I am." Zero said.

"Yeah i'm sure you'd like that." Maya barked at him and swatted his hand away.

Zero stood up sharply.

"This is not going to work if you will not cooperate. I am trying to help. I have absolutely no intentions of trying to do ANYTHING other than possibly sew up a wound and make sure it doesn't become infected. I have no desire to try anything on such a stubborn savage of a woman." Zero snapped.

Maya looked at him shocked, not really sure how to react to his sudden outburst. This was the most emotion she had seen out of him in the many hours she'd been with him.

_Stubborn savage...?_

She was almost a little hurt by the comment. But would not dare say so. So instead she just stared at him not sure what to say...she was at a loss for words.

_I guess i could have been a little more grateful toward him...but stubborn savage!? Who does he think he is to call me that..._

Zero took her brewing silence to be a sign that he had quieted the animal and somewhat hurt her pride. Giving him the go ahead and continue trying to doctor her. Zero gently undid the back of her armor and peeled it forward, his hands stilled a little when he realized he wasn't going to get this thing off without completely stripping her and exposing her front. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Um..." He muttered hesitantly.

Maya looked at him and scowled.

"Well go ahead, you said you wouldn't want to try anything, since i'm so savage and all." She said clearly annoyed.

Zero hesitated a moment more, even he felt awkward doing this. Clearly she was offended by his comment and now she was trying to make him eat his own words. Tricky little thing she was...

No matter, he wasn't going to let a little thing like undressing this loud mouthed woman stir him and disrupt his otherwise cool complexion.

He tried to be as gentle as possible.

He undid the clips, separated her neck armor from her chest plate and laid it aside.

Maya stared at him unforgivingly, narrowing her eyes, a smug smile gently tugging on the corners of her lips.

Zero ignored her idiotic smile.

_Foolish girl, to think you could possibly stir me._

He gently lifted her neck up a slight bit, touching her softly. Maya took note of the soft undersides of his worn leather gloves, it was warm and not at all unpleasant. She let her thoughts linger on his warm touch just a little longer than she meant to, and was snapped back to reality as he slowly peeled her front plate from her body, it stuck to her skin with dried blood. As soon as he peeled it away he could see how truly bad the wound was, he was fairly positive he could almost see intestines.

"Do not look. Cover your eyes, its fairly bad." He told her instinctively covering her eyes.

"What? Why how bad is it?" She said angrily trying to swat his hand away from her face.

"Stop! You do not want to see this. Please don't." He said pleadingly, but it was already too late.

Maya looked down at the gaping wound across her stomach and felt her breath hitch. Her eyes wavered as she got a good look at the massive shredded tear in her skin, blood seeped from the open wound, oozing down onto the bed.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back onto the bed limply.

Zero cursed and shook his head.

_I informed her not to look..._

He sighed and dug some needle and thread from his belt...maybe it was better that she passed out, then at least he could sew the wound up in peace. Without her barking at him for one thing or another. She was a very opinionated thing that was for sure...

Zero skillfully strung the separated parts of flesh back together, ceasing the pouring of blood from its mouth. He took out some gauze and slowly wrapped it around her waist, keeping the wound from bleeding on the bed and keeping outside irritants from the tender area. He sat back on his heels and proudly admired his handy work. Perfection, of course. He replaced the items to his belt and sat her breast plate on the floor next to the bed. It fell with a soft clunk on the old wood.

Zero sighed and sat down on the bed next to the unconscious Maya.

She was much more enjoyable company when she was sleeping.

He favored the silence in her presence much better.

He hung his slender arms over his knees and scuffed the floor with his boot, then looked over at the sleeping woman beside him.

He felt his cheeks burn suddenly, and the feeling was highly foreign, but it was a natural reaction to her naked bosom before him.

He looked away quickly.

Here he was insisting he wanted nothing to do with this savage woman...and yet...she was in some ways...desirable.

It was only natural, for a male to notice the opposite sex. To peek his curiosity slightly. It was in his chemical makeup to be attracted to...that.

He swallowed hard and let his eyes wander over to her again.

She had a beautiful body, slight in figure but well muscled. Toned from the strain of travel and battle. The lands of Pandora had sculpted her well.

One of the most interesting aspects of her body were the blue markings snaking over her left side, consuming her entire arm down to her fingertips. They were gorgeous, and dangerous...he knew those markings were not just ink. Those were the clear markings of a rarity, a powerful being...a Siren.

Something that added to the mysterious woman she was.

Zero suddenly pondered her back story. Who was she...really? Where was she from. What was she about. The things that could not be obtained from simply observing another human being. He could sense she was reserved and not very open to the helping hands of others...obviously. She had some deep rooted problems buried deep within her, problems that could not be distinguished without simply asking.

And Zero wasn't much for talking of those sorts of things.

Her hair fell over her face and hid her eyes from sight.

Zero tenderly reached over and brushed it to the side tucking it behind her ear. She did not stir at his touch. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she slept, dark, long eyelashes. Midnight eyelashes, making her eyes just that much more dramatic in effect. Her eyes were tantalizing when open, shining silver blue, even when narrowed in anger they were glowingly beautiful.

Her lips were unwavering, still and slightly parted. But they looked soft, and smooth. Her face was desirably proportionate. Eyes just far enough apart, nose slight and the correct shape, lips evening the entire design out. Zero went over every aspect of a female, a female that would be in demand for a male...

Her neck was a tone lighter than her face, milky subtle skin, only disrupted by several scars sprawled across the flesh.

He followed her neck down to her collarbone, thinly defined, and sharp.

And then her breasts...

She was of slightly above average size, full, well developed...they were...perfect.

Zero stood up suddenly, grabbed a shabby blanket from the bed and covered her.

He felt upset with himself for indulging in the pleasure of looking her over unbeknownst to her. He cursed himself for being so...typical of a male.

This was not normally how he acted and he was very displeased with it.

He crossed the room and knelt down in front of the fire, far away from the Siren, and the temptation.

He knew it was completely natural for any living being, but he had issues digesting the fact that he had fallen to such a low. He was not just any "being" he was an assassin, a loner, a cold blooded killer. He had no interest in women or anything that went along with them. He did not need the warmth of a female's skin, he needed only the blood of a kill against his sword. He needed only to hear the dying cries of his victims kissing his eardrums. That was it. That was all he needed to occupy his interests and pleasures.

None of this primal shit.

He growled to himself and angrily prodded the fire with another piece of wood.

He was better than such disgusting thoughts...


	2. Company

**So this is my first ever Borderlands 2 ****fan fiction! It's been a while since I've hit the computer and written any fan fiction but I am a huge Borderlands 2 fan and a HUGE Zer0XMaya fan. And i feel this pairing needs more fan fiction, this is my contribution to the fandom. Hope ya'll enjoy! please feel free to leave reviews :D **

Company

Maya awoke with a start, her eyes widened and her breath came to her in a gasp. She attempted to sit up, again forgetting her condition, and was sent sprawling to the bed in pain once more.

"Dammit!" She yelped her hands flying down to her abdomen, now only covered by a rugged old blanket.

She accessed her situation slowly.

When did she acquire a blanket? Did her cover her with it?

She lifted the blanket and looked underneath, she was wrapped in bandages, snug around her stomach a small patch of blood staining the white bandages. She touched the wound gingerly, it wasn't searing nearly as much as it had been but lord did it still throb. She looked around the room.

No sign of Zero.

Everything seemed eerily quiet, the only sound her ears detected was the small crackling of the fire at the center of the room. She guessed she hadn't been out for long, for the storm had not yet hit. Which questioned why Zero would be chancing going for a stroll at a time like this...and leaving her alone.

She was almost a little annoyed he had left, what if she had been attacked?

Maybe he had left for good...

A sudden rush of fear flooded over her. If he was gone how in the world would she survive this. She couldn't rise to her feet, couldn't fend off enemies, she couldn't even get up to feed the fire. The dreadful realization that she was depending upon that mysterious creep sunk in deep in her gut. She searched the room panicked and strained to lean up enough to see through the dirty windows, but she came up with nothing. If he was gone...she was done for. She knew she could not survive without his aid. It pained her more than her injury to admit to being needy of someone else. She was not used to this heavy feeling that pulled at her brain. She almost felt sick to her stomach. She could hear the wind outside the ship begin to pick up, and the old vessel creaked and groaned with the winds sway.

Panic still clutched her throat as she devised ways she could possibly get through this. No matter which way it turned she would have to ride the storm out here.

Suddenly her stomach gave a loud unruly growl that startled her out of her thoughts. She clutched her empty stomach and it groaned with lack of food. She had not eaten in days...not a good condition to be in with a wound such as hers. She needed nourishment desperately. She winced and furrowed her eyebrows.

_This cannot be happening..._

She thought pitifully.

He went through all that trouble to save her...why the hell up and leave now?

Maybe she had been to harsh and distrusting of him...and had run him away.

It wouldn't be the first time she had run someone out of her life...she preferred it that way mostly, to be alone to her problems...she didn't need anybody there. They never understood anyway, she was a rare artifact, something not easily related to...

She was frightening to some, dazzling to others, but mostly just a mysterious thing. A creature is mostly what she felt like. Something to be ogled at and poked with a stick.

But now she desperately needed someone more than ever. She could not sweep the feeling of actually being pleased to have someones company underneath the rug. It was there, hanging in the open like a rag in the summers breeze. It had been so long since she had actually conversed with anybody...even if it was more her barking at him...still it was interaction. Now she cursed herself for being daft enough to let it slip away...when really she much desired its presence again. She felt her heart sink in her chest and she simply wallowed in her displeasure with herself.

_He wasn't all that bad...I should have been less standoffish..._

She thought miserably.

Then suddenly the heavy iron door flew open and cracked into the wall behind it. The impact was so hard it shook snow from the roof of the ship. Maya yelped in surprise and snapped her gaze to the doorway, fearing a marauder, or psycho, or worse...another hungry bullymong.

But instead, there stood a sleek black figure. A figure she was all too relieved to lay eyes upon.

She let out a heavy sigh of relief and plunked back on the bed.

"I'm so glad to see you again." She said smiling.

The words hadn't been meant to pass her lips, but without thinking she passed them on to her counterparts ears. Maya instinctively bit her lip and choked.

"Glad? To see me? Earlier you seemed to not be able to stand the sight of me." Zero said hauling a large burlap sack inside the door, then slamming it behind him and locking it with the heavy iron bolt.

"I-I i mean i'm just glad you are back. Thought you had turned tail and left my ass to rot." She stuttered quickly trying to regain her tough aura.

"No. I would not. Needed time with my thoughts." He said coldly.

Maya hated that he did not offer more in his conversation. But alas it was conversation...

Maya's stomach growled like a rabid dog and Zero immediately looked over to her. Maya half smiled sheepishly.

"I uh...i haven't eaten in a while..." She murmured quietly.

Zero hauled the sack to the stove and pulled out a hunk of what Maya took to be raw meat.

"Whats that?" She questioned peering up over the bed.

"Monglet. It is tender. Easy to digest." He said his words cut short and bleak.

Maya's stomach begged for the taste of the succulent nourishment in her mouth. The sweet gamey taste filling her gullet. Maya's mouth began to water with simply the idea.

After a short while Zero put the cooked meat on a piece of tin and brought it calmly to the siren's side. With it he offered a cup of melted snow to wash it down.

Maya took the meat from the tin and tore a hunk of it from the bone. She swallowed it quickly and ravenously went for another satisfying bite. It felt warm and glorious in her stomach.

She polished off every scrap of meat and greedily let her tongue explore the bone.

Zero simply watched her with divine intent. It was like watching a skag devour a carcass.

Her tongue ran up the length of the now meatless bone, sucking every last bit of flavor from its surface.

Zero watched her as she did so, somehow the licking of the bone was much less animalistic than the devouring of flesh. The way her tongue moved, her lips pursed...the sheer enjoyment slathered across her face. Eyes closed in ecstasy at the lingering taste and the feeling of a finally full belly.

Zero felt his flesh burn hot.

_God Dammit! Stop you pig!_

He cursed himself mentally and tore his eyes away from the intriguing scene.

Maya did not even notice the warmth of his gaze upon her, the introduction of food consumed her every thought, motion, and nerve. She tossed the bones onto the tin and laid back emitting a deep and satisfied sigh. She felt warm and comfortable, as fat and happy as a pig in the rays of the sunlight.

She brushed her hair out of her face and licked her lips, searching for any traces of leftover flavor. She clutched the blanket around her chest tighter and somewhat lost herself in its embrace. She didn't mind its musty smell, or the slight bit of dust clinging to it. It had been so long since she had had the luxury of a blanket she did not care.

Her lulled eyes then looked up at Zero who was standing awkwardly beside the bed.

"Are you not going to eat?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

Zero looked down at her sharply.

"I will eat later." He said.

Maya shot him a look of concern. She was trying very hard to not be so quick to pounce on him...trying to be trusting. But damn it was hard when the guy hardly talked!

"Are you sure...i mean it will get cold?" She tried again.

"I do not hunger." He said dryly.

Maya bit her lip. She was trying to be nice here...

"Your attempt at worrying about my well being is appreciated, but not needed." He said in his rough tone.

Maya rolled her eyes.

_Fine then be like that. _

His words lingered in the air like unsettled dust. He just stood there helmet face away from her, silent as stone, unmoving and distant. He was standing there before her but he felt miles away. As if she reached out to touch him he wouldn't be there. Like he was merely a ghost, a whisper of a man that was not completely tangent.

The wind outside had began to howl wildly. It scratched at the door like a hungry dog begging to be let inside. The little stove did a splendid job at fighting off the icy dragons beyond their door, it kept the temperature inside the safe haven cozy and warm. Maya could hear the ocean biting at the shore, slapping up over the ice, big chunks of the frozen water crashing into each other. She was very glad to be in here...and not trapped out there. She would have frozen to death.

She brought the blanket up to her flushed cheeks and sighed out heavy, curling in her legs as much as possible...now if only she could figure out a way to relieve herself of her heavy pants and boots...her shield was still uncomfortably at her side and her belt was beginning to hurt her side.

She reached down to see how far she could get but only got to about her belt before pain shot through her collapsing all movement. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her arm back to a more comfortable position.

_Well crap...i can't sleep like this...if i have to be bed ridden, i want to at least be comfortable..._

"Zero..." She said suddenly.

She found his name on her tongue foreign and sharp. She somewhat liked the way it rolled off the tongue. It was dangerous, just as he was.

Zero turned in her direction attentively.

"Can...i ask a favor..?" Maya said shyly.

Zero shrugged as if not really caring one way or the other.

"Can you...um take my belt off...and my boots...and my pants...i can't sleep like this..." Maya said her words getting quieter and quieter.

Zero froze, his heart jumped at the words coming from her mouth.

_Zero...undress me...please._

Zero shook the thoughts away as fast as they came and hesitantly lowered himself onto the bed.

Maya felt the mattress dip and conform to his weight. He leaned over her slowly and Maya found herself holding her breath as he hovered above her. Him being so close made her breathing quicken. It had been so long since she had had any form of man this close to her...other than a dying enemy that had wandered too close. But Zero was not an enemy, or so she had finally decided upon. He was a vault hunter, just like her.

_Just trust him maya. _

Her inner thoughts whispered to her.

Zero lifted the blanket and Maya kept it clutched to her chest...not that it mattered...she was fairly positive he has been it all anyway.

Maya's cheeks burned red at the thought...

Zero skillfully unhooked her belt and slid it off her gently, adding it to the growing pile of her garments. He detached her shield and set it carefully down.

He moved down to her boots, untying each one, removing one at a time, then following up with removing her socks.

He breathed in deep as he looked up at her pants button.

Of all the things he had done why in the world was this so difficult!?

He just had never seen a woman like her...a siren like her.

Her tattoo's glowed in the firelight suddenly, he looked up to her face only to catch her intently watching him with flushed cheeks.

Maya's eyes quickly avoided his when he caught her looking at him.

Zero was unsure of which emotion to feel.

Why were her cheeks so red?

With much unsureness Zero reached over and undid the top button of her heavy military style pants. He pulled the zipper down and pealed open the top flaps of her clothing.

He dipped his fingers into her pants pockets and stopped.

Maya was fixated on how delicate his fingers were to the skin, long and slender like the rest of his body, but the way her caressed skin, so much less heavy than any other man she had seen.

Zero felt his heart skip.

He suddenly became aware of how delectable she smelled. Of earth and blood and sweat...and somehow it was pleasant. The smell of her blood hung heavy in his nose, and he was instantly under its spell. He was drawn into the sent like a moth to a flame. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to lay his face on her wounded abdomen and feel her full stomach, feel her stitched crevice.

He slid her pants down to her knees, tugging them as gently as possible.

That smell it was so strong.

The siren's tattoo's were glowing even brighter.

Zero was bathed in the light of her blue markings.

He could not help but to look as he freed her of her pants.

Where her strong thighs met, small lines on her abdomen leading downward. Soft red panties her only coverage.

Zero felt his mouth go dry and his hands tremble, his heart was racing like a lose animal.

_W-what is this? _

He had never felt like this before, this racing uncontrolled feeling. He wasn't so sure of it, it frightened him to not be in control of his body, but he no longer was.

His fitted black pants began to feel uncomfortably tight.

He couldn't help it.

He was at the brink of near panic!

He was always in control of everything, his body, his mind, everything...he normally had complete control of when he let himself...indulge in pleasure. But not now, now he was in a most uncomfortable position and was unsure of what to do.

Outside he tried his best to remain collected.

He dropped her pants on the floor, but did not rise from the bed.

Maya let her eyes wander down the bed to the masked man at her feet. He seemed flustered over something, that sense of serene quality was no longer about him.

_Whats his issue? _

Maya thought as she kicked the blanket to cover herself and snuggle further into the bed.

Zero gripped his knee trying to grasp any other thought than the delightful woman on the bed before him but his efforts were in vane.

Without his control a bright red emoticon of a heart appeared on his helmet front.

Maya looked up at the new symbol on his forehead, one she had not yet seen before.

Being her blunt self...she assumed she would just ask.

"What's with the heart?" She said curiously.

Zero's breath caught in his throat and he coughed slightly.

Fantastic...

"It is nothing." He said his voice shaky.

Maya lifted one eyebrow and gave a smirk in his direction.

"When you were surprised it was an exclamation mark, now its a heart, so what do you just really love blizzards? Or is it the smell of cooked Monglet?" Maya teased brushing the side of his leg with her bare foot.

It could be her imagination but she was beginning to think asking the mysterious Zero to undress her had him all up in arms!

_So he isn't completely immune to feelings! Ha!_

Zero flinched at the touch of her foot and shied away from it, her touch only made his predicament worse. It was beginning to hurt his pants were so tight. He groaned quietly.

"So...?" Maya prodded reaching her foot out farther to touch him again.

Zero scooted away quickly.

"I said it is nothing." Zero tried again voice still wavering.

He just wanted to bury his face in her hair...and bury the rest of himself inside of her.

Zero all but crumbled at the thought and clutched his knee tighter.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Maya said leaning tenderly up on her elbow.

Zero leaned forward quickly, trying to hide himself from her.

_Doesn't she ever just give up!? _

Zero thought frantically.

Suddenly Zero stood up back to Maya.

"I-I need a moment to myself. Forgive me." Zero stuttered.

The words didn't even seem like his own.

_Crap. _

Maya stared at him in shock of his odd declaration, she almost wondered if she should be uttering an apology for flustering him so.

Zero turned sharply and headed for the door before Maya could find words.

Maya was so shocked and baffled by it she wasn't sure how to react! What in the world just happened!?

Zero angrily attempted to undo the heavy lock and Maya realized he was clearly upset by this.

What was his problem!?

"Zero! Zero wait! Don't go out there you will freeze!" Maya yelled at him sternly.

Zero froze his fingers on the door handle.

"I need to be alone." He said clearly frustrated.

"Seriously!? C'mon close the door. I don't know what i did to upset you, but i'm sorry just stop throwing such a hissy and stop overreacting." Maya said rolling her eyes.

My goodness this guy flips his lid easily.

Zero looked over his shoulder back still to her.

He took his fingers from the door and reluctantly redid the lock.

"Thats better, just come sit down, did i say something or what?" Maya said pleadingly.

"No. You did nothing." Zero snapped.

Jeez he was sure getting his panties in a wad about this.

"Well just come sit anyway." Maya snapped right back.

Zero gazed at her clearly heated and reluctantly crossed the room and plunked down on the bed. Showing Maya only his back.

"I do not wish to sit." He growled.

Maya sighed and chuckled.

"Too bad." She said smugly.

"Jeez you are some kind of drama queen aren't you?" Maya said sighing.

Zero gritted his teeth.

When he looked over his shoulder at Maya she could definitely feel his glare upon her through the thick black of his helmet.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to set you off really, i apologize...for whatever i did." Maya tried trying to lighten the mood.

She knew what she had done, but she just chose to play as if she didn't. She had made the tough guy "feel" oh shame on her.

Zero turned a little more toward her.

"You did not do anything. It is myself, i am upset with." He asked blankly.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows.

This guy was some kind of riddle and she was sure having trouble decoding him.

"Why? You didn't do anything?" Maya said shifting in the bed.

Zero let his shoulders fall slowly, as if they were vastly heavy all of the sudden. Her reassurance was nice, but it was not making his frustration dissipate.

Maya sensed something was still troubling the over dramatic male.

She pondered for a moment.

"Is there anything i can do to help?" Maya pressed tenderly.

Zero jumped at the words and just stared at her.

_Huh? Was that an offer of genuine help...or does she feel obligated to repay me. _

A large question mark replaced the heart emoticon.

Maya smiled at him like a little school girl.

"You know...since you've done so much to help me...anything i can do?" She said leaning on her elbow smugly.

Like a cat teasing a mouse, she liked having this sudden control over him. He wasn't so cocky now was he? she thought overly pleased with herself.

An emoticon of three lines appeared, Maya was guessing that was his own way of blushing.

"No-no. No. I do not need your assistance." He said shortly.

Maya smiled wider, aw he was so uncomfortable he was stuttering. Maya was overjoyed with her new game. He wasn't so tough when was actually dealing with...emotions. She laughed smally.

"Are you sure about that?" Maya said teasingly raising an eyebrow at the slender man beside her.

Zero scoffed and scowled under his helmet. He did not dare give into temptation no matter how desperately he wanted it. It had only been two days of each other's company and already he felt drawn to this girl like he had never been before. He had never WANTED anything...other than bloodlust, he did not like the idea of wanting a female so intensely. This was merely a bodily function, he could overlook it. He had already made a fool of himself though in his frustration...and now the girl...sitting there smugly...seemed to think she had some sort of power over him in a sense. Zero did not like the idea of that either. Suddenly he flooded with anger instead of desperate need. How dare he let himself crumple solely to the fact that he had not been anywhere near such a delicate woman in such a long time. Ever, in fact. He had never felt the burn of wanting another human so badly. Even though he knew simply keeping her as company was dangerous in itself. She was a Siren, wanted by the law...as was he...but she had powers beyond his own. She could wind up killing him if she pleased, or he could get himself killed trying to protect her well being.

But...he was already this far into it...she needed him. Without him she would perish, now he had that on his shoulders. And something about letting such a gorgeous creature fall to the elements just did not sit well with him.

"Get some sleep. You need to heal. Sleep heals all." Zero said bluntly.

"I will have a shower now." He finished as he lazily rose and crossed the room to the little closet looking bathroom.

Maya looked at the floor...a bit disappointed in all reality. He was a stubborn beast, she could tell he was very well disciplined so much that he wouldn't even so much as let himself feel her touch. She frowned. He was a closed book and she couldn't draw much information from him...that was very frustrating.

Maybe she had wanted to touch him. See what he felt like more so than what she knew. She had felt certain parts of his armor, its hard texture, the soft leather, the cracks from battle. But she found herself wondering...what was under the armor? Human flesh? Alien flesh...? She had noticed his lack of two digits when he was removing her pants...maybe he was an alien? She honestly didn't care either way, she just wanted to know. He had her full curiosity.

Zero felt her gaze on his back as he shut the lavatory door. As soon as it closed he leaned back against its frame and slide down until his backside made contact with the floor.

_Why in the world am i acting this way!? She's just a girl. And you have got yourself into this, so you need to get yourself together! You made yourself look like a lusting animal, not the well oiled machine that you should be!_

Zero's inner voice screamed at him.

He put his hands on his helmet and groaned.

_She couldn't have just been an ugly girl? Or maybe the size of Ellie...then i wouldn't be so flustered around her. _

Zero sighed heavily and forced himself to rise. The bathroom was old too...and a little dirty...but the dirt under his armor was clinging to him making him uncomfortable. He had not had a shower in too long. Zero turned the water knob for hot water. The pipes rattled and shook...but amazingly hot water began to spray from the nozzle. It was a miracle!

Hot water, oh how Zero had missed a hot shower. Now it had been months since he had come across hot water, who would have thought he would find it in this situation.

He reached down and detached his boots from his slim pants, he set them in the corner gently. He slowly relieved himself of clothing, and stood in the now steaming room, unclothed all but for his helmet. It felt alien to take it off, but a showered served for nothing with it on. Zero reached behind his neck and unlocked the back clip, it gave a little hiss of compressed air and he felt the material of the helmet get heavier. He slipped the cover up over his head slowly, he despised being without it. He was without the comfort of its shield. His eye sight took a second to adjust to the new lighting without his visor. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his inhumanly black eyes, he looked up into the mirror and the reflection staring back was foreign. He was not even used to seeing himself unshielded by his mask. His short golden hair was a mess, it was jutting out in all directions, it looked unpleasant to the touch. His eyes glowed like coals in his skull. He scowled. He dismissed the reflection in the mirror and stepped into the hot water. He felt his body melt around him as soon as it came in contact with his pale body.

He sighed out long and heavy and simply let the water caress him in ways he didn't think it was possible. He felt all the aches, and all the pains of weeks of travel wash off of him along with the dirt and grime. His skin was almost grey with the caked on dirt. He had not had a shower since traveling through the Dust in days previous, so it was only expected that mounds of sand washed down the drain with the water. He lifted his arms up and ran them through his hair, fingers caressing it for a moment, lost in the feeling of utter relaxation. The Assassin had not felt this relaxed in a very long time. There was no sense of danger, locked in with a howling blizzard on the outside, and an injured siren on the inside. Nothing was of any kind of concern, there would be no enemies moving around in this blizzard. And theres not much to be frightened of if the Siren couldn't even rise from the bed.

His muscles relaxed and he rolled his shoulders back letting the water run down his neck. It was pure untainted heaven.

Maya laid silent in the room, watching the fire in the stove heave and dance. She sighed heavily. She looked over to the bathroom door, she could hear the water still running, he had been in there for quite some time. She frowned to herself. What was his problem anyway...

It's not like she would bite or anything...

He obviously thought she was desirable...or maybe it was just he hadn't seen anything else in so long she was as good as it got...

Maya scowled at the thought.

What was she not good enough for mr. great and powerful?

Too rough around the edges...

She pouted into the covers.

Suddenly she heard the creak of faucets and the water ceased its continuous noise. After a short time Zero emerged from the shower room, steam poured from its stomach and flowed out around Zero's feet.

Immediately Maya could sense he was much more relaxed and had reverted back to the blank slate he was before their little incident. The tall man crossed the room, threw a log into the stove then turned to look at Maya.

"How bad is your pain?" He asked mechanically.

Maya raised her eyes to him and shrugged slightly.

"It's still pretty bad...its started to throb again." Maya admitted slowly.

She wasn't one to actually tell another person she was in pain...but her wound was burning and twisting again. The stitches had helped, but the pain was still all to pungent.

Zero breathed out heavy and three dots appeared across his helmet as if pondering what to say next.

"You need more medical attention than i can provide, i fear infection, if we do not deliver you to a better medic." He huffed folding his arms.

Maya sighed.

"That may be so...but we aren't going anywhere now that this storm has set in. Who knows we could be stuck here for a while..." Maya said slowly.

Zero nodded sharply.

"I have enough supplies for two weeks. That is all, then we must seek other means." He said deep in thought.

The warm shower water had made his muscles extremely tired, his body was groaning for sleep. He had been deprived of it for days, sleep was just not convenient. But he was at his energies end. His armor felt heavy, and he sagged at the strain of it.

He took one of the old blankets from the edge of the bed and dragged it to the front of the stove. Maya watched him intently as he laid down on the wood and threw the blanket over himself, not removing his helmet, nor his armor.

She suddenly wondered if he ever took that mask off...

What was underneath it? What did he look like without the helmet? Was he handsome? Disfigured...horrid?

Maya pondered silently.

The blanket was much too small for such a tall man, his feet poked out from under the material and she couldn't imagine that laying his head on the floor could be comfortable.

She frowned.

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked meekly.

The question sounded stupid as soon as it passed her lips, she mentally kicked herself.

"I am in need of energy, replenishing. I must sleep." He said from the floor.

"That doesn't look very comfortable." Maya added playing with the hem of the blanket she gripped.

"It will suffice." Zero replied coldly.

"You won't get much sleep that way..." Maya pressed.

Zero sat up obviously annoyed.

"I am fine. The floor is fine. Now may i sleep?" He questioned staring her down.

Maya drew a sharp breath, she had angered him.

"I-I just was offering to share the bed...so you could sleep better...i know you most likely sleep as much as i do...and that isn't much...I just wanted to offer. To...show my gratitude." Maya's attempt at kindness felt awkward.

Zero did not move. He just sat there blankly.

It had been months since he'd slept on a bed...and years since he was accompanied by another...

No. No that would not do, no matter how comfortable that seemed.

"I would prefer not to. I will sleep fine. Here is where i will sleep." Zero said suddenly, breaking the hanging silence. Maya downcast her eyes.

She had almost wished he'd taken up her offer. It would be nice to have company beside her. No matter how independent she was...she did miss the feeling of another's touch every once and a while...the feeling of being surrounded by another's warmth.

She wouldn't touch him or anything...just wanted to feel him there.

She suddenly felt foolish for thinking such an idea would work.

Maya shifted uncomfortably.

She looked over at the motionless vault hunter across the room.

"Do I make you uncomfortable? Is that why you refuse to be near me?" Maya blurted out before she could stop the words from coming forth. She immediately covered her mouth.

_Great...just great..me and my big mouth..._

She thought frantically.

Zero shifted to his back arms crossed over his front, three dots shining on his helmet.

"I am not used, to others. I am unaccustomed to contact. I am...unsure of it." He said finally.

Maya sighed.

"Are you afraid of me or what?" She said bluntly.

That wouldn't be a first. Those that did not understand the powers of a siren often feared it.

"I do not fear anything." Zero responded.

"Then what is it. I don't bite or anything." Maya argued.

"Is it that important to you that i take you on your offer to share the bed. If so i will do as commanded." Zero said bluntly.

Maya was starting to get annoyed with him. She'd made a nice offer, one that she normally did not make and he was being quite the brat about it.

"No. Fine sleep on the hard floor. See if i care asshole." Maya barked pulling he blanket up to her chin and closing her eyes irritably.

What a jerk, it was more logical to share the bed, warmer, more comfortable. Maya huffed loudly and squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

And suddenly she felt the bed plunge as a knee pressed down upon it.

Maya opened her eyes and looked at Zero as he knelt on the edge of the bed. He

slowly descended onto the mattress. Maya simply felt the motion as he laid down, her body froze as he settled down beside her, back to her of course. He curled his knees slightly so his feet wouldn't hang off and no longer stirred. Maya felt tense beside him. Her eyes darted back and forth, and slowly ever so slowly she looked over her shoulder at the man beside her. She had asked for it, and there he was...and now she almost wished he'd go back to the floor. Him being so close was much more intense than she had considered. His armor was very warm, she assumed due to his body heat. He was like a heater himself. Maya shifted a little, and gripped the blanket tighter.

After some time Maya relaxed her body a little and just let the temptation of sleep take her. She could feel the rise and fall of Zero's chest as his breath slowed and became deeper with sleep. Maya could sense that dream had already taken him. That was awfully fast he had to have been exhausted...she pondered sleepily.

Before long sleep took a hold of her and she drifted off quietly, the wind outside still howling its spooky songs to the night.

Zero's eyes opened slowly, sleepily. They opened to an unfamiliar place...his eyes widened and he looked at his surroundings...it took him a second to get a hold on where he was and why. He was in the old ship...yes thats where he had fallen asleep. He let his head drop back on the mattress and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned trying to shake the warm arms of sleep away.

How long had he slept anyway?

His eyes darted to the window, icy wind whipped the landscape and though the day was gloomy, he could tell just by the slim light bathing the land it was about midday. He hadn't slept this long in ages, his mind told him the day was all but wasted, but his body thanked him for the much needed period of rest.

Zero drew in a deep breath and then suddenly realized his chest felt much heavier than it normally as. He looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Maya's sleeping form was sprawled across his chest plate. She simply stirred in her sleep a little and nuzzled into the crook of Zero's arm when he startled.

Her blue locks were spread over him, falling in gentle wisps like soft grass tendrils. Everything about her was rough, and yet she seemed so soft in sleep.

Zero looked at her nervously and then looked around the room. He desperately wanted to shy away, get up and run...but it would wake her...and he just felt incredibly guilty if she were to wake...

His whole body tensed, and Maya seemed to sense that in her slumber, she nestled closer to Zero's form searching for his warmth and giving a small mumble when she was satisfied with her position.

Zero felt his heart nearly stop, he was unsure of what to do...let her sleep? He supposed so.

He tried to relax his body but it was easier said than done. He breathed out slowly and tried to focus on something else.

The attempt was futile...his eyes wandered back to the complexing woman that lay sleeping on him. Her body was warm against his armor, he tattoos surged with glowing blue as she slept, the light wavering brighter and darker with her breath.

They were so gorgeous, their color reflected off Zero's helmet and captured him in a trance like no other.

He just had to touch them.

Zero reached out with his hand and softly traced the shining blue tattoos with his long index finger. They glowed brighter at his touch and he looked on perplexed by the colors. He let his finger fun down her are ever so slowly, just letting himself indulge in the act. The colors danced at his touch, he took his digit away and they darkened, he brought it back and they glowed once more. He was like a small child that had found a sparkler and could not be any more in aw by its colorations. Oh but this sparkler was far more dangerous, the blunt fact that if she wanted to she could have most likely killed him with ease excited him.

She was a vicious killing machine, he could smell it on her. Not so unlike him...but she glowed with emotion...where Zero very much lacked in such a thing. But oh the amount of power under her skin, he could feel it radiating off of her as he made contact with her skin. He allowed himself to place his whole hand on her slender arm, fingers spreading out over the tattoos, they were glorious. Absolutely mystifying.

Zero's lips tugged upward in a devious smile, he could soak the colors in forever. He wanted more than anything to run his tongue over those tattoos, wanting to taste her skin. He imagined it to be electric somehow, as if it might shock his taste buds.

Zero groaned at the thought and allowed himself to squeeze her slight arm a little more than he intended as he lost himself in his fantasies. He felt the heart emoticon glowing on his visor, but seeing as her eyes were shut he didn't much care.

Zero groaned and pushed himself closer to her, wanting those tattoos even more.

"Zero what are you doing?" Came Maya's apparently conscious voice.

Zero sprung from the bed in panic, kicked off the wall, flipped over the bed and landed with his glowing sword drawn in one blindingly quick movement.

Maya jumped backward as she was presented with the sharp end of a sword in her face. She gasped loudly and looked down the sword to Zero who was crouched in a defensive manner.

"Zero what the hell!?" Maya yelled angrily.

Zero realized his menacing looking reflex and hesitantly dropped his sword to his side again.

"You surprised me. I acted in defense. Apologies." He murmured embarrassed.

His sword fizzled and disappeared as he returned it to its sheath sulkily.

Maya caught her breath and sighed.

"You scared the crap out of me. Jeez!" Maya barked, angry because she had been woken...and even more angry that she had been woken with a sword to the throat.

Zero stood awkwardly looking at the floor, again he let his wants crumple him.

A big sad emoticon appeared above him as he scuffed the floor with his foot.

Maya saw his and let her shoulders fall.

"It's ok...but if you don't mind how about next time you wake me up...in a little less dramatic way." Maya said breathing out.

"I did not mean to wake you." He said shiftily.

Maya ran her hand down her marked arm, Zero's touch still lingered upon her. She looked up at him softly and he turned away.

"You were intrigued by my markings?" She asked forcing Zero to own up to the real cause of him waking her.

Zero gulped and fiddled with the hem of his glove.

"They are...fascinating. I-I lost myself in admiration. Apologies." Zero stuttered.

Maya offered him a warm smile.

"Well here." She said outstretching her arm toward the wary vault hunter before her.

Zero's eyes darted left and right, unsure of this offering, he stayed firmly planted to the floor.

Maya scowled at him.

"I know you are curious, so here, you can touch them if you want." She said putting out her arm again, gesturing for him to do so.

Zero slowly crossed the room, wary of her, like a dog that had been kicked.

He lowered onto the bed and reached for her gorgeous arm, his heart began to race again as he did so.

His touch roused the glow once more and he added his other hand, tracing the outlines of the slim tattoos, dots in some areas by her shoulder, twisting lines in other, growing fat and growing thin.

Maya only watched as he curiously soaked in the information.

"I have not seen a Siren up close before. They glow like stars. Gorgeous" He muttered softly leaning closer to her being.

Maya tilted her head.

"You are something else." She said smiling.

Zero displayed a question mark.

"You aren't afraid of me. You embrace the dangerous nature." She whispered.

"As an assassin, danger intrigues me. Dangerous you are, heartless you are not." Zero said his mind wandering away with the exploration of the sacred markings.

"Stories are told of Siren's power. Not of Siren's beauty. That I have found for myself." Zero said absent minded.

He immediately realized he had said too much. He ripped his hands away from Maya's arm and stood putting feet between them.

Maya felt her cheeks burn with flush and she rubbed her arm slowly.

She looked up at the taller being in wonder.

"I apologize. I speak out of turn. Not my place." He said shaking his head.

Maya had heard many things said about her, but never beautiful. No never that.

The words set in slow. She wasn't sure how to feel about them

An awkward silence grew between the two of them. The air was thick and heavy with quiet, it weighed heavy on the both of them.

"We need more food. I must brave the storm. My absence will be short." Zero said finally and he briskly went to the door, and before another word could be said it closed behind him and he was gone into the storm.

Maya was left to her thoughts, alone.


	3. Worship

Worship

Zero's feet carried him swiftly over the landscape. His thoughts carried him elsewhere. He sprung up over the icy cliff and landed hard on the ground before him, he detected the sounds of movement to his left and swung his sword in the direction catching the monglet in the throat as it sprung.

The adult bullymong was not far behind. Zero whipped his shotgun from his back and unloaded both rounds into the beasts flesh. It skidded to a stop before his feet. Zero turned away from the dead body and collected the meat he could.

For once killing something, that sweet smell of blood...it did nothing for him.

He felt...nothing.

His thoughts were consumed by his ill placed words to Maya before he left her there.

He barely knew her. How could he allow himself to get attached to something so new and so strange. And a Siren of all things!? Every law he had drawn up for himself seemed to fade and he had trouble bringing them to mind. Every line was in danger of being crossed. Need he remind himself he was an assassin!? In need of nobody!?

He crouched on a large boulder overlooking the landscape.

He had not been back to the shelter in almost two days.

Maya most likely expected him not to return. Zero sighed and shook his head.

He was an awful caretaker.

_Because you should only be worried about caring for yourself! you did not come here to be a nurse..._

His inner voice yelled savagely.

Zero hauled a heavy load of Rakk and Monglet meat that he had cleaned and saved. He shook his head. He needed to go back.

He turned his lean body toward the direction he came and in the blink of an eye he was gone. He came and went as he pleased. He was not used to being tethered to one spot. A wild thing does not know how to be captive.

A few hours passed and Zero came upon their camp, his steps were slow and tired. Being out in the elements had taken a toll on him. The blizzard was relentless.

Icicles clung to his armor like ornaments and he could hardly see through his helmet it was so iced over.

He came to the door and pushed it gingerly, half expecting it to be locked...but it wasn't.

Zero was met by a warm environment.

But no Siren.

He searched the room with his eyes frantically. He closed the door and let the bag of food drop to the floor.

"MAYA!?" Zero called frantically running to the bed. He went to the window and searched under the bed, nothing.

There was a small creak behind him and he swung around quickly, ready to face an intruder. But instead he was met by two glowering eyes from the small bathroom. Before Zero could make another move, a blue wave of light engulfed him and he was thrown into the wall, control over his body all lost in one swift movement.

Zero slid down to the floor gasping for breath, gripping his chest helplessly. He searched for his attacker but she was no longer there. He whipped his head to the right to find a very angry Siren staring down at him.

Energy flowed from her open palm and her eyes shimmered a dangerous neon blue.

Zero inched away from her, too shocked to find his feet.

"You are angry. I have wronged you. Please Maya..." Zero begged her as he slowly stood before the raging Siren.

And even then, as his life hung in the balance, Zero couldn't help but feel his heart melt at her beauty. He markings glowing so brightly, energy radiating around her like a breathing beast. All he wanted to do was press her to the wall and have her, angry and all.

"You LEFT me!" Maya yelled at the assassin.

Zero's emoticon flashed a distressed sad face.

"Oh don't EVEN give me that!" Maya growled her markings glowing brighter.

"Maya i have made an ill decision. I am at fault. Your forgiveness i beg for." Zero said desperately.

Maya snarled at him and took a step closer as if to frighten him, but Zero did not flinch, he held his ground against her.

This made Maya even angrier. She raised her palm to seize him again but before she could do so, Zero suddenly stepped close to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Maya was so shocked at the gesture her energy dissipated almost instantly. Zero's armor was freezing against her skin, but her fuming leftovers of energy melted it instantly, creating puddles on the old wood that ran in all directions. Zero tightened his grip on her, his strong lean arms encircling her shoulders, his torso pressed against hers. Her chest only came up to about his mid waist, he was so tall...so very tall. Maya's arms hesitated at her sides, then slowly rose to return the embrace Zero had so strangely imposed on her. Maya spread her fingers over his back, feeling the thin armor as it warmed under her presence.

She felt Zero sigh against her, felt his chest rise and fall slowly. She pressed her forehead against his chest plate, against the blood red zero marked there. And then she slumped against him, the amount of energy it had taken to preform that little act of blind anger left her drained and let her side hurting. Zero held her up, refusing to break his embrace, as if he did not know what to do next. He had made the grand gesture now what?

Maya felt small in Zero's arms. He moved his palms up through her hair and let the strands fall through his fingers. He gently stroked her head and let her lean heavy on him. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her and not let the moment pass.

Then suddenly Maya reared back and punched Zero as hard as she could in the chest plate, causing him to stagger backward. His faceplate displayed a question mark as he looked at her in confusion.

"That...was for leaving me." She growled.

Then she stepped forward confidently.

"And this is for coming back." She whispered.

And with that she grabbed either side of Zero's helmet and placed a kiss where she assumed his lips to be.

Zero all but melted to liquid.

He wanted to tear off his helmet off and kiss her back, but he dare not. He had not showed his identity to anybody in many years. So he did the only thing he could, he let one hand flow over her cheek and cup her chin.

"You are most stunning when mad. Such power. I would gladly be under your wrath any day." Zero said meekly.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Did you at least bring food back?" She said flatly.

Zero nodded animatedly and strode quickly to the bundles of meat ready to cook. He cut of a large hunk of Rakk and put it into the stove obediently.

Maya crossed her arms and made her way to the bed, she needed to sit down, her wound demanded it. Though she was feeling better, the wound still made her weaker than she would like to be.

She let out a heavy sigh and stared at Zero darkly.

"Why did you go?" She said to him demanding some sort of explanation for his absence.

"I was afraid. Unsure. Wary." Zero said sighing.

Maya scoffed, that was not a good enough answer.

Zero expected such a reaction.

He bit his lip. He guessed he needed to get it out in the open sooner or later.

Better sooner to calm the raging Siren he needed to share shelter with.

Zero stalked toward her with all his intimidating grace. Killer instincts leaking from him, each movement precise and gorgeous.

"I am a killer. Blood suffices my only need. But it is no longer filling enough, another need passes it." Zero said.

He always talked in such riddles and poems. Maya showed her displeasure by narrowing her eyes and tapping her fingers on her knee.

Zero reached out and tenderly tipped her chin upward.

"You are what I need. Need so strong I fear it. I cannot resist." Zero said breathing out heavily.

"You are delectable. Your scent makes me mad. I am helpless." Zero finished.

Maya looked up to his helmet and was met by a bright red heart.

Maya was suddenly washed over with a wave of confusion, flattery...and something else...oh what was it called?...Attraction.

Raw, untamed, attraction.

She looked Zero up and down, that stance of his, looming over her, his shoulders, those long arms. His almost undetectable breathing kissing her ears.

Maya searched for words but she couldn't seem to come up with anything. She simply stared at the tall, dark, assassin with big hungry eyes. There was suddenly something she wanted much more than food. She needed a different kind of nourishment. She needed his touch, needed his attention.

Zero was many things.

Assassin, yes.

Cold, yes.

Mysterious, yes.

Confusing, yes.

Cocky, most definitely.

But was he capable of being something else...a lover?

A question mark appeared over Zero's mask.

Questioning Maya's unusual silence.

There was no more room for thinking.

Maya grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him down onto the bed, on top of her...

Zero placed his arms on either side of her shoulders to brace himself. His breath hitched as he looked down at the Siren beneath him. She was staring at him with needing eyes.

Dark lashes lulled over her shining eyes, beginning to glow more and more as she brought her arms up and hung them around Zero's neck.

The tension between them was electric, a different kind of tension that Zero was unaccustomed to. He felt his body becoming hot beneath his suit and it was quickly becoming uncomfortable. One of the only times in his life he suddenly felt the urge to unclothe himself...it seemed like the right action to take. His body begged for it.

Maya's hands trailed down Zero's outwear, all the dips and buckles, every crack and scratch on the rough surface. Some parts were hard armor, then it would taper off to that soft leather she ever so loved. It was very new and the sensation was mesmerizing.

Maya leaned up to nestle her chin in the crook of Zero's outstretched neck, and she gently caught the material between her teeth, clasping the flesh of Zero's neck beneath it. She felt Zero's breath catch in his throat as she did so.

Zero's brain was going insane, instinct pulled him away from such action, but curiosity pushed him onward...human mating was such a strange act that escaped his range of knowledge. He was...how did humans put it...inexperienced, virginal. To killing he was not, to sex he was most assuredly. Everything he had always gone by would have told him to run, but instead he just wanted, and he couldn't stop. He needed to feel her, and touch her skin and wrap himself in her intense scent.

Maya pressed on his chest and scooted him back more, coaxing him father onto the bed. Maya wrapped her legs around Zero's perfect hips, and Zero found that he fit perfectly in-between her thighs.

Zero groaned loudly, the involuntary sound felt alien to his ears, it didn't sound like him.

It was the most human sound Maya had heard from the normally silent male. So rich and genuine, laced with lust and pleasure. Maya smiled widely at the sound.

"Enjoying yourself?" Maya whispered to Zero, then placing a kiss to the side of his helmet.

Those three lines symbolizing blush flashed across Zero's helmet instantly.

Maya chuckled lightly and the sound of it was beautiful to the assassins ears.

He finally found his courage and put all his weight to his strong knees, pressing against Maya's form, and freed his hands to explore the woman before him. He touched her face tenderly and ran his finger pads up behind her ear trailing down the line of her jaw, down her neck then along her collarbone. He wanted to touch her differently. Without his gloves protection...he wanted to really feel her.

Zero looked up at her conflicted...how far did she want him to go? He assumed by the body language and signals she was sending to him she wanted him to indulge in mating acts with her. But he was not positive, he had not much study on the material.

Maya sensed Zero's slight hesitation and she leaned up slowly. She grinned wryly and peered into the visor of Zero's helmet. Zero felt her staring right through him, his eyes wavered behind the heavy plastic. Maya then slowly ran her tongue up the length of his helmet, stopping to kiss here and there, her hands coming up to tilt his mask backward. She slid out from under Zero's body to kneel before him. She pressed her slender body against Zero's hard chest and continued to slide her lithe tongue along his mask.

Zero could not feel her tongue but something about it was so erotic it stirred primal feelings deep within his gut. Zero could see her hot breath fogging his helmet, and he was suddenly aware of her supple breasts pushing against his collar as her hands explored his shoulders and neck.

"Nnng...Maya..." Zero breathed huskily.

Maya pressed against him harder, she was very much enjoying bringing forth such emotion from the robotic like man.

She wished to touch him, underneath the suit, what did he look like under there, the question of the moment. What if he was a monster. Maya pondered on the thought but quickly threw it out, in the heat of the moment she didn't really care.

Maya placed another heartfelt kiss to his visor, her face bathed in the bright red of the heart hologram, then she leaned back to look at the assassin.

He was falling to bits around her, his hands exploring every inch of her. The way her back curved, the small dimples just above her hindquarters, her healthy hips...Zero linger at her hips for a moment, letting his digits squeeze the flesh there, mold it underneath his palms, always cautious of her wounded area. Zero leaned his helmet against Maya's chest, his hands still kneading her hips and lower back, he could hear the rhythmic sound of her racing heart in his sensitive ears. He simply lost himself in the sound, so quick and hard, beating for him...racing due to his hands upon her.

Zero seemed to be quite intent on listening to her every sound and taking in every bit of her. Maya felt like some sort of fascinating being... even more so than usual.

"Zero...can I take your suit off..." Maya said softly as the massaged his shoulders through the soft leather areas of his armor.

She hoped this was not too much to ask of him...

Zero simply nodded, his attention still on her heartbeat and how absolutely wondrous her full hips were. Maya kissed the leather of his shoulder and leaned forward to reach around to the clips at the nape of his neck.

As she leaned forward to do so Zero let his hands wander down to grab a handful of her pert buttocks, it was so soft in his grasp, he gripped tighter on each cheek.

Maya jumped as Zero did so and Zero immediately let go and leaned away from Maya.

"Have I gone too far, your body it does things to me, I apologize." Zero said quickly his normally steady mechanical voice thick and unstable.

Maya chuckled and pressed her head against the plastic of his.

"You only surprised me...you are normally so reserved its so shocking to see you so..._animalistic._" Maya let the last word roll off her tongue like syrup, it dripped over Zero's body and left his brain foggy.

"Is...animal like nature to your liking? Shall I be more pushy? My advances, they are...favorable?" Zero managed in short breaths as he let his hands wander back down to her rear end.

He was so technical about everything, even in an act so borderless, he was trying his hardest to pick it apart and decipher it.

"Just go with it." She said slowly, her words soft and tempting.

Zero's hands tightened on her soft rump, massaging the muscle, she was so toned from the high strain of constant battle. She had strong legs...like a horse. Zero was unsure she would take that as a compliment though. So he kept that thought to himself.

Maya fiddled with the clasps on Zero's suit, trying in vain to figure out how to get it lose from his body. Of course his suit would be just as complicated as him. She paused and looked to Zero for help, but he was terribly lost in worshipping her hips again making little groans of satisfaction as he grasped tighter and then soft again. She continued undoing latch after latch, always finding more to be undone.

"You couldn't make it easy on me and wear something less difficult to get off could you?" Maya said smiling.

"Need it in battle, without it I perish, my armor is my...oh Maya your thighs...mmm..." Zero started but trailed off again when he became distracted with her powerful thighs.

Maya rolled her eyes, he was such a handsy thing, fussing over every little nook and cranny of her, not that she was complaining.

Maya finally came to the end of the clasps keeping Zero's lightweight armor attached to him. The moment of truth had come. Could she expect scales? Or maybe a strange coloration? Her heart raced with anticipation, every muscle in her body tensed.

Zero did not even seem to notice, he was still entranced by her legs, pressing his thumbs in the crevice where her folded thighs and torso met. He was like a kid in the candy store, drooling on all of the glass cases.

Maya held her breath and slowly peeled open the back of the assassin's armor. Just a little crack at first, then she unveiled more...mesmerizing milky white skin. It was human...she thought, or humanlike at least. But his lack of exposure to sunlight was very apparent considering his extremely pale flesh. Maya stared for a moment soaking in how delightfully soft it looked. And then she tenderly reached our her slender fingers to touch. He digits made contact with the skin of Zero's back and it was as if she had set electricity coursing through him. Every muscle in Zero's body froze and tensed.

He yelped involuntarily.

Maya drew her hand back instinctively, and looked at Zero with concern plastered across her face.

"No..no...it is...ok. Have not been touched, great amount of time has passed." Zero managed.

"I will be gentle." Maya said to him softly.

" Do not be. wanting to feel that power again. Bestowed upon me...oh please..." Zero moaned helplessly finally giving into the burning in his body.

Maya cocked an eyebrow, she had him wound tighter than a spring. She did not have any objections to being rough. She smiled deviously.

She returned her fingers to Zero's back and got a better feel of him, his flesh was soft, but it was thick and rubbery in texture. Much thicker than hers, but oh as smooth as butter. She grabbed his armor and pulled it forward, peeling him of it. She interrupted Zero's touch feast when she held his arms up to tug his sleeves and gloves off seeing as they were all attached. She tugged the armor from him and tossed it aside, finally she could lay eyes on the Zero that was under the suit. His chest was riddled with lean hard muscles. His abdomen sporting a healthy set of muscles, his chest was hard as the armor she had just taken from him. Though his skin was very thick she could see many pale blue veins running throughout his body, apparent just beneath the flesh. It was apparent he was not "human" but humanoid in some ways. Maya liked this better, he was something odd and new. She ran her hands up his chest feeling the stone-like muscle mass beneath her palms. Zero sighed into her as she did so, his breath shaky and fragmented.

Zero's hands snaked up to back where he pulled away the blanket she had wrapped around herself. Her naked breasts rolled out to greet him, luscious and round and plump. Zero growled hungrily and his bare hands hovered a second before wrapping around her bosoms, squeezing each lightly the soft fatty tissue molding to his fingers.

He just wanted to put his face between them and sleep there surrounded by the most gorgeous breasts he had ever laid eyes on. He took each of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and rolled them ever so slowly, tugging every now and again.

Now it was Maya that was melting.

She bit her lip and grasped Zero's shoulders tighter a small moan seeping from her lips, she needingly thrust her hips forward pressing into Zero's form. Zero tugged a little harder on her left nipple as he circled her right with his pointer finger. Maya moaned louder this time, her breath short and breathless. Zero liked the sound. He tugged again, even harder this time. Maya gasped and her fingers dug into Zero's thick shoulder. Her nipples were left pleasingly erect as Zero's fingers left them to slide up her neck. Maya let out a low whine as he left her sensitive area. Her markings glowed as bright as the fire burning in the middle of the room. He liked the detest he achieved from the siren as he let his hands wander elsewhere.

Zero smiled beneath his mask.

And then his attention turned elsewhere...the siren's thin red panties separating him from where he wanted to explore most. Unknown territory only studied by ear...not by experience. His fingers whisked down her body to her folded ankles.

In one swift motion Zero pulled her ankles out from under her and she fell back on the bed with a soft plunk. The mattress groaned as Zero shifted the weight and pushed himself between Maya's thighs once more.

Zero slid his fingers underneath the soft underwear and rubbed the strange material between his fingers. Everything he felt was a completely new sensation for him. His fingers were extremely sensitive to all touch, as was the rest of his body. Though thick skinned, he was quite overly sensitive to feeling...including pain. Thus resulting in him rarely being without his armor.

He grabbed the flimsy material and with a quick tug he ripped them right from Maya's body. Maya gasped with shock and intrigue. Zero balled the soft undergarments in his palm savoring them and then tossed them aside. Zero slid his hands down Maya's sides and then let his eyes wander to where her thighs met, a thin amount of blue velvet hair lined the skin there, matching her gorgeous locks atop her head. Zero's hand slowly proceeded downward until he met with her hot mound. Zero let a single finger slide over her clitoris pulling a loud breathy moan from Maya's lungs, causing her back to arch ever so slightly.

Zero marveled at the spark inflicted by such a simply touch. He pressed the pad of his thumb to her sensitive spot and began to rub slow steady circles there.

Maya's eyes fluttered with pleasure and her lips parted as she moaned loudly in response to her alien lover's tantalizing touch. Zero pressed a little harder and Maya's back jolted upward, her legs wrapping around Zero's hips tightly, her delicate fingers grasping the sheets desperately.

Zero observed how flushed her pale cheeks were with brilliant red, and how loudly she professed her delight for his advances.

Zero's touch was naturally soft, he merely loved to touch things, feel them, explore them and apparently this gave him a sort of beginners advantage.

Maya could feel her body breaking down around her, the tightening between her thighs was almost unbearable, she was just at the brink of her peak and she couldn't stop it. Zero did not even seem to know what a hold her had on her. His pure curiosity was adorable to her.

And suddenly the curious assassin slid one of his long fingers inside.

Maya threw her head back and mewled out loudly as the simply act sent her spilling wildly over the edge. Her thighs squeezed together only being stopped by Zero's hips between them, her body convulsed with the waves of pleasure, her breath coming to her in pieces, her moans filling Zero's ears. Loud, delicious, hearty moans...Zero could make a meal of them they were so rich. Zero could feel Maya's insides gently squeezing around his digit as her body spasmed with involuntary pleasure.

Maya fell back panting and winded, mouth agape eyes closed. Zero observed her chest rise and fall with the heavy breathing.

Zero pulled his finger from the sighing siren, and took note of its wet, warm feeling. He could only imagine what it would feel like were he to intrude another piece of his male anatomy upon her, he quivered at the thought.

Maya looked breathless and worn.

"You are satisfied? My performance to your liking, your sighs make me assume so." Zero said leaning over her tenderly, letting his hands wander over her again, his curiosity of her female form not just yet fulfilled.

Maya nodded, and hung her drooping arms around Zero, words failing her miserably. She relished in the high of her orgasm, basking in the glory and warmth of sweet release as Zero continued to explore her. He seemed quite satisfied with that at the moment giving her all the time she needed to recover. She sighed heavily her lips pulling up in a luscious smile. She ran one of her fingers up the length of his arm, then slowly grabbed his explorative hand. Zero didn't seem to like her taking his hand from her body much, he looked up at her quizzically.

"You are awfully talented with your hands..." Maya whispered breathlessly.

A smile hologram appeared at her words.

Then her satisfied smile curled into a grin with devilish intent.

"Let's see how you are with the rest of your body..." She cooed as she slowly leaned into Zero's chest and let her gentle hand wander down his lithe body.

The smile was replaced with an exclamation mark.

Over his torso, past his stomach, tracing the small "V" shaped lines leading down below his belt line.

She taunted at his belt a little before sliding her hand over his weakness, where her fingers accurately squeezed.

Zero's elbows shook slightly and his hands gripped the bedding, he let a pitiful moan pass his lips and Maya simply smiled at her poor assassin overwhelmed by the weakness of arousal.

Zero was suddenly made very aware of his current state, he was so hard it was beginning to become painful. His anatomy pressed against his pants searching for more room when there was none.

"Take them off." Maya hissed to him.

He shuddered at her words, nothing on the earth could make him happier than to have her command him like that all day long.

Zero leaned up and obeyed his bossy Siren. Her eyes glowed with pleasure as he listened to her intently.

Zero unlatched his belt and let it slide to the floor, his shields, equipment and everything else going with it. He was never in such a vulnerable state, just another reason why this type of entertainment never appealed to him, having to strip yourself of all protection. But for Maya he would.

He undid his buttons and quickly unzipped his zipper. He grabbed his waistline with his thumb and tugged the material down skillfully.

Maya watched curiously as he did so, licking her lips slowly in anticipation...this was even more exciting than finally finding out what his skin looked like. Would his male anatomy be somewhat different? She leaned forward eager to see.

Zero saw Maya's obvious curiosity and slowly unsheathed himself from his clothing's confines, he was more than compliant to fill her curiosities needs.

Maya's eyes widened as he did so.

His full erection sprung free of his clothing.

He was a formidable length, she assumed about eight inches.

Deliciously thick to his base and thinner at his head...she marveled for a moment at his glans.

His tip sported an angry purple color, darker than the shining purple of eridium, but lighter than the sky at midnight.

His shaft was blue underneath his head then faded to the pale flesh tone of his skin.

It was most intriguing to Maya's hungry eyes.

Unlike anything she had ever seen before, she was instantly mesmerized.

Zero kicked his pants off onto the floor and took his place between Maya's legs once more.

Maya delicately ran her pointer finger over Zero's erection, up his underside feeling its texture, then over his harshly swollen glans, coming away with a tear of pre-cum on her fingertip.

Zero shivered at her touch and groaned thickly.

His brain was mush, whirling with sensation and pleasure.

Her touch, her smell, her aura, her voice, all of it surrounded him in a warm ecstasy that left his head dizzy.

Maya wrapped her soft palm around his arousal and Zero all but collapsed, he was so hard, his cock pulsating with need, he needed her like nothing he had ever needed before.

He needed to be inside her. And he needed it that instant.

Zero grabbed Mayas arms and in one quick movement pinned them to her sides against the bed. Maya gasped at the suddenly rough action.

Zero couldn't stand it another second. Every cautious rule he lived by faded in the flaming embrace of passion.

Zero grabbed his arousal and guided his head into Maya's folds, stretching her slowly with his size.

Maya lamented with pleasure as he entered her, gently making room for himself.

Her velvet walls squeezed gently around Zero's girth as he slid in farther, bringing satisfying mewls from the lips of his siren lover.

Zero was melted butter, his body taking action when his brain failed. His hands gripped tighter around Maya's wrists as he pinned her down with the rest of his body. Maya lost herself in the strength of the man on top of her, he was lean, but his power was something to be withheld.

Zero rolled his hips forward thrusting in as far as he could go, feeling the warmth and moist nature of her encasing him. His eyelids lulled heavy behind his mask as he thrusted again...and again...and again, faster and harder with each movement. His head pressing against her end the more powerful he thrusted. Zero was aware of Maya's passionate cries, but the feeling consuming him had dulled all his senses. His thought process was shredded, his reflexes only focused on the act of mating, every nerve in his body was lost in a drug like effect.

Maya's legs gripped tighter around him, forcing him to work harder to thrust into her.

Maya's tattoos glowed brightly, lighting the entire room in their colors, power seeped from her body, her left hand glowed with heat as Zero held it to the bed, it burned his hand but he did not care, he only gripped tighter.

Maya was his prey and he was the hunter, taking her as his trophy, taking her as he pleased.

Zero's breaths came in short pants.

His hologram flashed several different symbols at once as if it were confused, couldn't make up its mind what he was feeling or why.

Maya's back arched up, her moans had quickly escalated to yells of heightened pleasure, blue ribbons encircled the two of them, searing Zero's exposed flesh, it hurt, but at the same time it felt magnificent.

Zero ravaged her, his hard thrusts reverberating up through her body time and time again his pace quick and unforgiving.

Maya's body exploded in raw, unimaginable pleasure.

She cried out loudly as she unwound around Zero, her powers running uncontrolled.

The mattress began to quiver, and the table across the room smashed into the opposite wall.

Zero could feel her power in his bones, ringing through him like electricity.

Her walls squeezed around Zero's cock, her body reacting to the intensity of the orgasm forced upon her. He threw his head back and felt the throughs of her peak swallow him.

He could hardly breathe, the fire inside him finally burned out of his control, it consumed him in rushing flames.

"AH!" Zero cried out loudly.

Quickly he pulled himself from her body as he hit is much needed finish.

He released himself upon Maya's heaving body, several powerful bursts of his semen decorating her squirming form.

Maya felt Zero finish on her and she sighed out pleased.

The assassin's load was hot on her body, some running down her soft cheek.

Her powers waned and died as she came down from her high.

Maya's eyes fluttered open and she slowly accessed the scene before her. She was covered in glistening blue liquid, sticky in nature...what she guessed was Zero's seed.

Zero's hands were still tightly gripped around Maya's wrists, his wilting erection oozing cum on her lower stomach.

Zero slumped now, his chest heaving, his helmet hung as if it were suddenly very heavy on his neck.

Maya suddenly wondered why he hadn't just taken it off, but she decided that was a question to be saved for later.

He slowly released her arms and leaned hard on the bed for support.

Maya tenderly reached out and spread her fingers across the side of the assassin's mask, cradling his heavy head.

He was so unimaginably tired. He could not remember a time in his life that he had ever felt this kind of satisfying lethargy. He could hardly keep his eyes open.

Zero wobbled on unsteady arms.

Maya slid out from under him and kissed his faceplate.

"Rest." She said softly.

Zero collapsed onto the bed, his mask reflecting a bright heart, he reached up to touch Maya's face, his thumb gently brushing her skin.

"You...are in need...of showering. My pleasure...soiled you. I enjoyed that...greatly." Zero managed in staggered breaths.

Maya smiled down at him and gently dabbled her fingers in her lovers finish on her stomach, it was the most unusual color she had ever seen. It was as if she had been painted in starry blue, but the texture assured her it was no paint.

"I'll shower. You need to sleep." Maya said fondly looking down upon him.

Maya slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed...they were still trembling terribly.

Getting to her feet was quite a challenge she quickly found.

Maya staggered to the shower room, leaning on the door for support and then the counter as she stepped inside.

She had never been so satisfied in all her life.

She let the water kiss her shoulders and wash the mess from her body. She felt lighter than air, as if every trouble she had ever had was lifted from her and dissipated instantly. She showered for a bit longer than she had meant to, but finally pried herself from the warm waters presence. She closed the bathroom door behind her silently and tiptoed across the room to where Zero slept.

His chest rose and fell with heavy sleep, he had not even bothered to put his armor back on, instead he remained nude except for his helmet.

Maya gently covered his sleeping form and joined him on the mattress.

Zero did not stir, he was dead to he world, completely spent of all energy.

Maya settled herself up against him, nuzzling into his warm body and closed her eyes to sleep.

The morning came all too quickly.

Maya awoke slowly, she stretched her arms up over her head gingerly, and pushed her toes out as far as they would go. She suddenly became aware of how sore and used her muscles felt, as if she had been fighting a whole field of Threshers. But it was a pleasant sort of sore. She looked over her shoulder to find a still sleeping Zero, his arms were tangled around her, his legs laid over her own. He was embraced still by heavy sleep. Maya turned over to face her sleeping counterpart, she touched his shoulder and fiddled with the hem of his helmet.

Zero fidgeted and groaned in his sleep and Maya smiled sheepishly.

_Could he be any more deliciously adorable?_

Maya thought fondly touching his thick skin.

The remnants of the night before almost felt unreal, like a hazed dream that had only existed within her sleep. But the sleeping male beside her reassured her it most certainly wasn't.

Her stomach growled savagely and her hand immediately went to cover it in surprise. She had completely forgotten her ravenous hunger in the events of the night, and now her stomach begged her to put something in it. Maya gingerly slipped out of bed and crossed the room on as light of feet as she could manage. She looked into the stove and noticed the very charred Rakk meat Zero had put in it last night. It was nothing more than a withered black object. Maya pulled it from the stove and dumped it in the corner, considering it to be pretty much inedible. She got a fresh hunk of meat from the bag and put it on the small stove.

She presented her hands to the fires warmth and felt it toast her chilled hands. She fetched the fire some more wood to keep it burning and alive then sat down in front of its warm glow. The fire had died down some in the nights time and left the room more chilled than she liked. Maya let it warm her cheeks and she basked in the comfort of it.

The wind still howled around their little safe haven. It was a wild thing, monstrous and free, baying its savage call across the lands.

Maya felt the sting of her wound and she winced, her bandages were in need of changing. She frowned at the thought, she wasn't very sure she wanted to see the state of her wound...she had fainted last time.

Maya sighed...

_What a pussy move that was..._

She thought disapprovingly.

She looked over at Zero, who hadn't moved an inch since she'd left the bed.

If she hadn't had him there...she'd been dead several times over.

And to think how distrusting and awful she had been to him at first.

No wonder he thought she was a savage to begin with.

Who would have thought she'd end up in such a situation, though she figured she wouldn't have it any other way.

Maya just sat in silence in the firelight watching the meat cook, turning it every so often, listening to the wind singing beyond the door.

The sea was restless, and the sky was dark.

Maya wondered if this storm would ever pass.

She looked over at her assassin become lover over night...maybe she didn't care how long the storm lasted.

This was their own private little slice of heaven...she was really in no rush to leave it behind.

If her wound would hold...what was the urgency to leave?

Suddenly Zero made a small whimper in his sleep, and reached out his arm to Maya's side of the bed.

Maya raised her head in concern.

His arm searched in vain for her form and his body searched for her warmth, he gave a little whine and stirred awake.

His helmet presented a confused face and he groggily raised up on his elbows.

He searched the room and then seemed to sigh with relief when he found Maya sitting contently by the fire.

His shoulder's relaxed and he flopped back down on the bed heavily.

Maya giggled.

"Still tuckered out big boy?" She teased affectionately.

Zero flashed an unamused emoticon at her, quickly followed by a heart.

"The smell of nourishment, it rouses my neglected hunger, I am famished." Zero said tiredly.

"It's almost ready." Maya said smiling.

The meat finished cooking and she took the makeshift plates back to the bed and set one next to Zero, who still hadn't pulled himself from the warm blankets.

Zero rose slowly to a sitting position and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He stretched upward in a catlike way, trying to shake all the kinks from his muscles.

He picked up the plate of food and flashed a smile hologram for his female companion.

He looked down at the plate, and then felt the weight of his helmet against his neck...

He couldn't eat without removing it.

Maya looked at Zero confused to why he wasn't eating yet.

"I must ask a favor. Please turn away while i eat, my identity i cannot reveal." He said hesitantly.

Maya frowned and stared at him.

What was with that stupid mask anyway...she was a little hurt he refused to show her what he really looked like.

She knew he wasn't human already. Unless humans had suddenly started losing two fingers and sprouting blue and purple dicks.

So what was the point in hiding? After everything last night...

"Why?" Maya blurted.

Zero hadn't really been prepared to answer why...

"I...have not shown my identity to many, not in years, i am fearful." Was Zero's vague reply.

Zero seemed incredibly sensitive about the subject.

Maya supposed she should not pry further.

She sighed heavily and turned her back to him.

"Always so full of secrets." She grumbled.

Zero sighed.

"The time is not right, one day possibly, not this day." He said apologetically.

Zero wanted to unveil himself to her...but he was just not ready. Last night had been a big feat for him...he needed baby steps after all of that.

Zero cautiously undid the back of his mask and lifted it back only enough to reveal his mouth. He tore at the food ravenously, devouring his entire plate quickly.

Maya wanted more than anything to turn around but she didn't. She continued eating her food and tried to put it at the back of her mind.

When he was ready.

Zero finished his meal, replaced his helmet and set the tin on the floor.

He let out a satisfied smile and slowly scooted over to Maya who sat cross legged on the edge of the bed.

His arms came to encircle her and he rested the front of his helmet against the back of her head lightly. His hands moved to her shoulders where he squeezed and kneaded skillfully, melting away her sore muscles.

Maya sighed at his touch and Zero felt her body relax under his lithe fingers.

She was but putty in his hands, there for him to mold and shape to his liking.

Maya let her finished plate drop to the floor with a clatter and let herself become consumed in Zero's touch upon her tired body.

Though she had slept well, her body was not accustomed to such a different type of strenuous activity.

The feeling was new and not all unpleasant. She felt satisfied, even in the morning hours, she still felt the sweet tingle of electricity in her body. The slight pain in her lower regions where Zero had filled her the night before. The pungent smell of their endeavors still clinging to the sheets. She felt like a naughty thing, basking in the pleasures of going about the deed without guilt or being caught. Smiling like a silly girl in the throughs of a new crush.

Her smile curled upward farther with the hanging thought.

What was this feeling exactly? This strange new feeling she had acquired in such a short amount of time for the man now giving her body attention.

It was attraction like she had never felt before. An attraction so fierce it melted away her insides, made her heart race at the thought. An attraction that was primal, and yet intimate all in one breath. He was dangerous therefore she only wanted him more. Her savior now turned lover. She knew they would have to start their journey to Sanctuary once the storm ceased its wailing...but she did not want to rush it. The more time here, alone with him, to get to know him...the better.

She wanted to learn everything about him. Her curiosity about everything he was ate at her, filling her head until bursting. She wanted everything about him.

"Mmmm..." Maya cooed softly her eyes closing and her neck gently rolling to one side as Zero's hands moved up and down her back.

She could just fall asleep like this, sitting up and everything.

Zero ran his fingers through Maya's wild morning hair, combing it affectionately, attempting to get the small knots to come lose. He simply basked in the art of touching her. Every little motion was something to savor, something to dwell on for a moment and appreciate its divine beauty. The flow of her energy was mystifying.

They both basked in the feeling of full stomachs and warm emotion.

Zero sighed against her.

"The storm is withering. We will need to begin our way to Sanctuary. In the next day or so" Zero said slowly, his hands still busy with Maya.

Maya turned to Zero and pouted playfully.

"What if i don't want to go. What if i want to stay here and keep you all to myself for a while longer." Maya said teasingly.

A smile hologram bathed Maya in its red light.

"As delectable as that sounds. I must safely return you to Sanctuary. I took an oath." Zero said sighing.

"The others, how many of them are there? What really happened...i don't really remember much. I just remember waking up alone, my head hurt, and i had many burns. I wandered off on my own and found a bandit camp where i was able to gather medicine..." Maya said turning to look at the assassin.

"There are two others. Salvador and Axton. The Gunzerker and the Commando." Zero said informatively.

"The train was a trap. it exploded before we knew what happened. Theres nothing left to it now."

Zero paused.

"Axton had minor injuries. Salvador a laceration on the arm. I merely suffered burns to my armor." He continued.

"Salvador and Axton...what are they like?" Maya said curiously.

She figured she would need to know a bit about them since they were to become the rest of her team.

"Salvador is small, loud, and unpredictable, he charges like a rhino blind into battle. Axton is precise, all about planning...but he charges like a rhino as well."

Zero thought for a moment to better describe his counterparts that he had spent a few weeks with before he split ways to cover this area in search of the Siren.

"Axton likes to think he is the alpha male, he struts like a peacock but bites like a dog. Salvador...is just out to destroy things. He listens well, as long as he is killing he is happy." Zero said shrugging his shoulders.

Maya pondered for a moment.

"They sound like an interesting bunch. But not nearly as fascinating as yourself." Maya said smiling sheepishly.

Zero smiled and reached up to touch her face.

"Despite the closed nature. You tolerate my secrecy. Appreciated." He said honestly.

Maya shrugged.

"I'm sure you get shit all the time about being so secretive, the least i can do is not pry." Maya said touching his still bare shoulder.


	4. Leaving

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you for the couple of kind reviews and all the views on this story. It really warms my heart, I wasn't really sure how this story would do seeing as the ZeroxMaya fandom isn't really huge. But as long as I can make some fellow Zero and Maya lovers happy I will continue to write this story ^_^ Glad ya'll like it so far! Please feel free to review! Thanks guys :) **

Leaving

Three Days later:

Maya stood beside Zero at the window. The storm had died down considerably and if they had any chance of escaping this barren landscape they had to go now.

Zero had spent the past two days preparing, cooking the meat, salting it and saving it for the journey.

"We will leave at first light tomorrow. We must take the opportunity now. May not get another chance if we don't" Zero said shortly.

Maya nodded.

Her wound was healed enough to make the journey now, of course she couldn't be as rough on her body as usual...but she could manage.

Maya had become considerably attached to the little room they called home as of now. She was slightly saddened to leave it behind tomorrow.

Her time spent here had changed her considerably.

For the first time in a long time she learned to trust. To trust in another living being. She trusted Zero unconditionally.

They had become close in the past week.

Not a night passed where they did not sleep together, entangled in each others embrace, listening to the storm outside, learning each other well.

They talked, they listened, and even in silence there was so much to be had. Maya had not ever experienced such a type of bonding. It was uncharted waters, but with Zero she felt safe to put up sail and brave the sea.

Day after day she had watched as Zero's walls fell slowly. He talked to her about his wanderings, shared stories with her. She still knew little about him...but more than she did at the start.

Maya knew this would be their last night with such shelter over their budding relationship. She wanted it to be special.

Maya placed her hand on Zero's shoulder, reaching up to do so as he stood so much taller than her.

Zero looked down at the touch.

"We should enjoy the luxury of a shower while we have it." She said sighing.

Zero nodded and continued surveying the land and forming their plan of travel for tomorrow.

Maya rocked on the balls of her heels.

She shyly fiddled with her thumbs and bit her lip.

"I supposed you were off to shower. Something keeps you? Care to share thoughts?" Zero said turning to her.

Maya choked and looked up at him shyly.

"Would you want...to join me...maybe?" She said slowly.

Zero looked at her hesitantly.

He wanted more than anything to join her. But doing so would require him removing his helmet...

He grimaced at the thought...

"Showering...would require the removing of my helmet. I am unsure. I am fearful." Zero said to her unsteadily.

Maya nodded.

"Zero...i don't care whats under there. I want to see you...all of you." She said touching the dark plastic of his mask.

A sad face displayed on his faceplate.

"I am not...normal. I am different. Inhuman." Zero said panicked.

Maya chuckled.

"Zero i think i gathered that already. And i don't care." She said pulling the taller male into her embrace.

Zero was not shy. He was taught early not to reveal your identity to anybody, it serves a weakness in your defense.

But Maya was not an enemy...

What would it harm?

Zero felt conflicted and it showed in his body language.

Maya hugged him tighter and she felt Zero relax under her grip.

"If that is what you most want. Then I shall oblige. Anything to ensure your happiness." Zero said warmly embracing her back.

Maya leaned back and smiled.

"Race you there!" She said grinning as she undid her armor and threw it on the bed.

She slinkily undid her pants and let them fall, stepping out of them as she went.

She disappeared into the shower room and there was a pause.

Suddenly her panties landed at Zero's feet and his ship was sunk.

Zero couldn't seem to get his armor off fast enough, tripping out of his pants clumsily.

The sight was quite comical seeing the normally composed and graceful assassin stumbling over himself.

Maya giggled at him and put her hands on her hips as Zero finally made it over to her, absent of his clothes...all but his helmet.

Maya looked at him passionately and kissed his faceplate.

"Let me kiss you. The way it should be..." She said her eyes sparkling with need.

Zero felt his body tense as he slowly reached up to the back of his helmet.

Years of habit screamed at him for such a thought. They were mad with fear.

Zero's hands shook as he undid the latch, and loosened it.

He breathed in deep, as much air as his lungs could take.

He felt numb.

But Maya's hopeful smile gave him strength.

He placed each of his hands on either side of his worn helmet and gently lifted up.

It came free easier than Maya would have thought.

She held her breath and touched Zero's chest.

He lifted the helmet up and off, freeing him from its confines and set it gingerly on the countertop.

He blinked once, twice, three times.

Maya simply stared, eyes full of filled curiosity and dazzle.

His skin was pale as the rest of him, only less of the small blue veins.

His dirty blonde hair fell to his ears messy and untamed.

His features were sharp and very male, lips thin, nose proportionate.

But Maya wavered as she met his eyes for the very first time. She was glued to them, entranced in their mystery.

His eyes were completely black, no pupils nor cornea, absent of all color except that deep gloss black.

They reflected the small bit of light, shining like marbles set in his head.

Maya could not help herself, she reached up to touch him.

His skin was just as thick, but as her fingers ran down to his lips they felt incredibly soft under her finger pads.

Now it was her that had explorative hands. She could not keep them from his wondrous face.

She tiptoed as far as she could, grabbing Zero's face with her palms and bringing it to hers.

Her lips collided with his and Zero was instantly overwhelmed by the magnificent feeling.

Their lips fit together easily, sliding against one another's.

Her lips we plump as pillows against his, her hands becoming lost in his blonde mess of hair.

He sighed against her, his hands sliding down her body, finding a holding spot at her rear, the soft flesh beneath his palms.

Maya's teeth gently pinched Zero's bottom lip as she pulled away, the motion was erotic and Zero was hopelessly lost.

He pulled himself against her forcefully, his proud erection pressing against her soft stomach.

Maya gasped and looked down quickly.

She smiled at Zero's arousal and looked back up at her midnight eyed lover.

"You seem eager there big boy." She teased in Zero's ear, her tongue gently encircling it.

Her lips pursed together as she moved to suck the lobe of his tender ear.

Zero moaned richly and his grip on her tightened.

"I am helpless to my crippling need for your body. You are so delicious. You delicate fox..." He growled to her his voice laced with sexual desire.

His voice sounded much less robotic without his helmet, still rough and deep but if anything it was even more pleasing to Maya's ears.

Zero prodded Maya back into the shower.

Her fumbling hands turned the knobs and they were instantly showered in warm, rich water.

Before Maya could say another word Zero had pressed her hard against the tile wall and his lips were upon hers again.

He kissed her roughly, his tongue invading her orifice, forcing her lips apart. His tongue slid along hers, teasing her's meanly.

Suddenly he lifted her, forcing Maya to hang onto him with only her legs squeezed around his hips.

Maya gasped at the advance and clutched Zero's back for support.

Her glowing eyes met his black orbs and they were lost in each others gaze.

"You do not shy away from my eyes. You only stare mystified. They do not frighten you?" Zero breathed his voice husky with need.

Maya shook her head.

"They are amazing...dangerous. Just the way i like you." She said deviantly as she leaned down to bite his exposed neck.

Zero groaned with the contact of her teeth on his neck, it consumed him and made him weak at the knees.

He couldn't get enough of her sweet lips, their fullness, their texture, their form.

Zero forced hard into another kiss as if he wanted to eat her right up.

The big bad wolf and Maya was but a sheep in his teeth.

Zero leaned back and smiled wickedly at the thought.

Maya looked so innocent, her eyes questioning as Zero looked upon her deviously. He was so full of emotion without his mask, she could see that confident smile, see his eyes playing in the light.

She could tell his thoughts were filthy as soon as the corners of his lips pulled up. She raised an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"I see nothing but a man up to no good in those eyes dear." Maya said gently kissing his lips, her smile pressed against his.

"I am like a wolf, hungry for you. Jaws dripping for a taste of you. You are my ever enticing sheep i wish to consume." Zero whispered to her smoothly as he kissed down her neck, pushing her into the wall harder.

"Then eat me up...my big...bad...wolf." Maya said enunciating each word slowly ever so sexually.

Zero couldn't stand it any longer.

What a woman to make him so mad with lust.

Not just a woman.

A Siren.

With a great, hard, thrust Zero pushed up into his Siren.

Maya's fingers dug into Zero's thick flesh and she threw her head back involuntarily.

"AGH! ZERO!" She cried as Zero rammed into her hips, his head pressing snugly against her end, his thickness filling her.

Zero pressed his lips against hers again, he had to taste her more, he couldn't pry himself from the wonderful feeling of his lips against hers.

His slender hips rolled forward, penetrating her again and again.

Zero's body filled with heat and pleasure.

Her body was warm around him, and ever so tight around his throbbing erection. He gritted his teeth together as he pushed into her deeper, her heels digging into his buttocks.

The shower wall bit against Maya's back, the slight pain only added to the pleasure of it all. She felt stretched and invaded...and she loved it.

Every sensitive area was given attention as Zero's thick cock slid into her again and again. Maya cried out weakly, her eyes heavy with pleasure that she could not contain.

Her markings glowed bright in the midst of utter pleasure.

The blue light was reflected beautifully in Zero's gloss black eyes.

Zero's breath came in heavy short pants, his hands grasping the soft flesh of her rear tightly, bringing her to him as he thrust into her.

Maya threw her head back, exposing her tender neck to Zero's teeth.

He tasted her flesh ravenously, his tongue running up the length of her throat.

Zero could feel her increased heartbeat against him, her life thriving, blood flowing. So much energy. So much raw delicious energy. It coursed through her veins, Zero lapped it up hungrily. Knowing the pleasure he was pressing to her body was the reason for such intense energy.

She was but a puppet on his strings, he pulled her this way and that...teasing her, tempting her to the very edge.

She mewled weakly, her fingers finding his hair, entangling within his blonde locks, her eyes squeezed shut in the mitts or pleasure.

Maya's energy flowed outward around her, blue light shining off the water that flowed over their nude bodies.

Maya was so tight around him, her insides so warm and wet against his shaft.

"Nnnng! Oh you are so tight...so deliciously tight..." Zero growled lowly smashing his lips into Maya's once more.

Maya gasped and ran her hands down the nape of his neck as he did so.

Her heart was racing her mind was nothing but fluid, all her senses were wild with fire. Zero's body against hers was driving every single one of her nerves insane.

Her tattoos burned with power, wrapping the two of them in their blue lining, the room was suddenly ten times brighter.

Zero's eyes were like marble, black as a wolfs fur, the blue shining back to Maya.

Alien, Humanoid, Creature, what ever he may be, he was gorgeous.

Maya felt the muscles in her stomach tightening, the buildup of pressure was more than she could handle. She gasped loudly, her mouth wide, head thrown back as if to howl in pleasure.

"OH ZERO!" She cried weakly, her voice reverberating off the shower walls her eyes glowing oceanic blue.

Zero ceased his movement suddenly, his lips turned up in a wicked smile vicious and smooth.

Maya looked at him gasping and squirming.

She furrowed her eyebrows together and pushed against him needfully.

Zero's smile widened as he continued to hold still.

Maya whined and tried to get him to move.

Zero kissed her ear sensually.

"I very much like seeing you squirm. Knowing i control you. You are mine." Zero growled savagely.

Then he forced up into her, quickening his pace rapidly without warning.

Maya was undone by his words and his motions.

Her body exploded in bright light, her muscles tightening as she was overcome by orgasm.

Her fingers dug into Zero, the pain was so intense it was pleasurable, he bit down on the Siren's illuminated neck and indulged himself in her pleasure.

Her body broke down into wild shudders, tightening around Zero's large anatomy.

Her moans were velvet on Zero's ears.

"Mmmm oh...oh YES!" Zero moaned weakly, his knees shaking slightly.

He could not fight off his own finish for a second longer.

He lifted Maya from his cock and burst onto her still luminescent skin.

Zero's face was contorted to that of sheer pleasure, his mouth open ever so slightly allowing a weak moan to pass his lips.

His blue cum dripped down Maya's pert breasts, oozing down her soft skin.

Zero's wilting cock rested against her, still leaking the last remnants of his seed upon her.

Maya looked up at Zero's tired face.

His eyes drooped tiredly and he was panting like a worn dog.

Zero tenderly let Maya slip from his grasp and she found her footing on the wet floor, her legs slightly unstable.

Maya wobbled a little trying to gain her balance and Zero gently gave her his arms to steady herself.

Maya sighed out heavily and smiled gently at Zero.

Her returned the smile wryly.

He cupped his big hands around her face and kissed her forehead tenderly.

He just basked in the presence of his tired, beautiful Siren.

Maya looked down at her stomach sheepishly, she was bathed in Zero's thick finish.

She dabbed her fingers in it and giggled.

Zero only smiled at her, he liked she didn't mind his rather big and dirty finishes.

Maya washed the mess from her pale flesh and titled her head back under the warm stream of water. She savored every drop of it, for who knew how long it would be before they were able to have a warm shower once they wandered off into the snowy landscape.

Zero's lither arms wrapped slowly around her waist and his defined chin came to rest on her wet shoulder.

She felt him sigh heavily against her back, his naked flesh pleasant against hers. The warmth wrapped them like christmas ribbon. Maya was lost in it, lost in the water, lost in the comfort, lost in the presence of her lover.

Maya turned her head to look back at Zero.

His marble eyes were closed, his eyelids heavy and relaxed.

"Did i wear you out?" Maya cooed softly reaching back to stroke his blonde hair.

Zero nodded slowly against her.

"Well let's get you to bed." Maya whispered to him, turning so she could gently take his chin in her palms.

She kissed him slowly and he kissed back animatedly, as if the touch of her lips awakened his spent body.

Zero reached up and reluctantly turned off the water. He did not want to leave its warmth but they needed all the rest they could get.

They dried themselves with old sheets and retired to the bed that had become their personal safe haven for what seemed like forever.

Zero crawled into the bedding and plunked down hard his eyes but slits as sleep threatened to take him.

Maya crawled in next to him and nestled herself against his naked form.

He was so warm against her. So pleasant and comforting.

Zero's heavy breathing signaled to her that he had already slipped into sleep.

She smiled as she brushed his hair aside and gently touched his slacked cheeks.

Hell he was gorgeous. She thought to herself her cheeks burning brightly as she let her fingers slide over his lips.

She settled reluctantly into sleep.

Tomorrow was another day.

The day they would leave their little slice of heaven they had so unexpectedly found.

Maya frowned at the thought and let herself fall into restless sleep.


	5. Journey

Journey

Maya awoke irritably to someone gently shaking her shoulder.

She grimaced and sat up angrily to be awoken so early, only to be staring at the glowing heart hologram of Zero's helmet.

She looked at him tiredly and instantly her anger diminished. Her shoulders fell and she groaned loudly. She was tired from last night and wanted nothing more than to continue her slumber.

Trudging out into a blizzard just didn't seem as appealing...

Zero's hologram reflected a warm smile and he slowly leaned back off the bed to give Maya her space.

"I have brought you your armor. You cannot be wandering in the snow naked. Though i would very much rather that attire." Zero said deviously looking quite pleased with himself.

Maya rolled her eyes and grabbed her folded armor off the bed where Zero had placed it. She began dressing herself and she felt Zero's eyes burning into her.

Maya looked up and narrowed her eyes at Zero.

"Didn't get a good enough peek last night huh?" She said smugly snapping on her armor.

Zero's hologram flashed to its version of blushing.

"I-i..." Zero stuttered embarrassed.

"I cannot help it. I am male. Your body is most desirable." He said shuffling his foot sheepishly.

Maya quite liked making her cocky assassin feel uncomfortable.

She smiled and stood to pull up her pants. She equipped her shield, and strapped her Sinewy Ravager to her back. It was an impressive weapon for such a small woman Zero noted.

But god was she ever a powerful thing, so in a way such a weapon only fitted her.

Zero had filled a pack with as much meat as they could carry and already had his Hyperion sniper over his shoulder.

"Do you hunger? Do you wish to nourish yourself before we journey. It would be smartest." Zero said taking a few steps toward her and gingerly touching her face.

Maya shook her head. She did not hunger, her nerves had the best of her appetite.

"I'm ok, thanks though." She said looking up at his dark mask.

Zero looked at her sternly and she could feel his eyes narrowing at her behind the vizor. She knew he was not happy with that answer.

But he did not protest it, he merely shrugged and headed to the door.

Maya followed him hesitantly.

She didn't really want to leave.

She knew they had to.

But she didn't WANT to...

What if sanctuary was different...what if it wasn't all it was cracked up to be?

And her and Zero?

What were they?

_Hopelessly attracted to each other..._She thought sighing.

But other than that she had no idea where they stood.

Would this little rondevu fade from memory when they reached sanctuary?

Maya swatted away all the buzzing thoughts flitting around her head and followed the tall male who had already swiftly exited the door.

After heading down the stairs Maya was then bathed in the light of the day for the first time in many of them. She shielded her eyes and blinked rapidly, the temperature out here on the ice was much colder than in their little makeshift home.

Maya trudged on irritably, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of it all.

Zero's strides were much longer than her own and he kept the pace quick and swift, leaving her a few steps behind him.

His sniper was out and ready and he was clearly constantly scanning the landscape for any signs of life. He was very alert, every movement precise and animal like.

Maya held her SMG at her hip lethargically. She was not as animated and alert as her counterpart. Partly because her wound was still very sore and she didn't want to push herself, and partly because she was consumed in thoughts.

Zero hugged the shelf tightly keeping a keen eye out for Rakk that decided they could be prey, or Bullymong burrows.

Or bandit camps.

All of those could be horrific if the vault hunters didn't have the upper hand.

Zero knew that Maya was not strong enough to be taking on any large enemies. Therefore he had to be on high alert at all times.

He looked back over his shoulder at his moody siren and could tell she was clearly annoyed with the predicament.

He chuckled to himself, she was always such a little firecracker.

He continued through the snow but slowed his pace just a little to accommodate her less hurried strides.

They continued on for hours, through snow and ice shelfs only coming upon a small pack of bullymongs and escaping a flock of diving rakk by hiding in a cave.

Maya's feet felt incredibly heavy and tired, but she dare not alert Zero to this fact. She could keep up with him just fine and she wasn't going to let a little wound slow her down.

Zero walked with catlike grace his long legs moving him effortlessly over the landscape. Maya's eyes wandered over his moving form.

_Damn he has a nice ass..._She thought deviantly.

She smiled at her thoughts and readjusted her weapon in her hand.

She just wanted to run up and squeeze it!

She laughed a little harder to herself.

Zero stopped hearing Maya's chuckles and turned around to look at her.

Maya stopped and bit her lip embarrassed.

"You were laughing. Have I done something funny? Amusing?" Zero questioned in his robotic voice.

Maya shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, nothing at all" She said smugly.

Zero flashed a large question mark in her direction and shook his head.

Humans...well and sirens were utterly confusing sometimes. Her face said one thing and her mouth said another.

Zero turned and continued to walk. She was a strange thing.

Maya looked up at the grey skies and then back at her normal view of Zero's backside always a few steps ahead of her.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Maya whined shifting her gun again.

"Almost to Three Horns. Just exiting The Fridge. Need to cross Three Horns to get to Sanctuary." Zero said informatively never even looking back at his whiney follower.

Maya groaned. Who knew how long that would take...days most likely.

Zero smiled beneath his helmet.

"You may whine all you want, It will get us there no faster, this i assure you." Zero said tauntingly.

Maya frowned at him darkly and fisted her free hand.

"I am not whining." She growled.

Zero smiled wider.

"Though i may be mistaken, It most certainly sounded like whining, complaining at the least." Zero said smugly still keeping several steps between the two of them.

Maya was grow more annoyed by the second.

"I said i was NOT whining." She hissed angrily.

"There is no need for fits, my you are fussy, perhaps you should have eaten breakfast." Zero said deviantly.

He loved pushing her buttons.

Angry Maya was his favorite.

She was so very sexy when she was angered.

Her anger aroused Zero greatly, and he couldn't help but to be tempted to bring it forth every chance he got.

When she was angered, he wanted nothing more than to bend her over his knee and spank her for being such a brat.

Zero hung on that thought longer than he should have, he was instantly overcome with warmth at it.

Maya kicked the snow furiously. God he may have been attractive as hell, but he was also so very good at annoying the fuck out of her.

"I am just fine without breakfast!" She barked at him teeth gritted.

Zero stopped and wagged his finger scoldingly in her direction.

"Your silence is required, hush before you wake something bigger than us, if you had eaten breakfast you would not be acting childlike." Zero scolded.

This threw Maya over the edge, she trudged over to Zero and jabbed a finger into his chest plate.

"Now look here wise guy I am not acting childlike! And I didn't need breakfast!" She said her eyes glowing angrily.

Zero all but melted at her anger...he couldn't help but to push her just a little further.

"If you were to act any more childlike, I would be forced to take you over my knee, and punish you with my hand." Zero said unfazed by the Siren stabbing her finger into his chest.

Maya's eyes widened at the sentence and then immediately a deep scowl set on her face.

Fuck he was being so damn cocky!

"I'd like to see you fucking try. Just shut up and walk..." Maya hissed brushing past him.

"Such a mouth you have on you, so very loud, I will silence you if need be." Zero threatened smiling smugly as he walked shoulder to shoulder with his siren.

Maya did not even look at him.

"As if you could." Maya hissed.

"I believe i have several ways of accomplishing the task, would not be hard, relatively easy." Zero said cheerfully.

Maya pouted and looked up at him angrily.

"Don't make me phaselock your cocky ass." Maya warned irritably.

Zero put his hands up teasingly.

"Apologies my siren, i dare not push you to violence, no need for that level of tantrum." Zero said stepping a little closer to her.

"Tantrum!?" Maya said angrily.

"Besides I am fairly certain I would subdue you, before any harm came to me, for arguments sake." Zero said ginning, his faceplate flashing a devious smile.

Maya's hand flickered with power as she turned on her heel to face Zero.

"Don't say i didn't warn you!" She barked.

"You'll regret ever calling me a child..." Maya started but her words trailed off as Zero suddenly stepped closer to her closing the gap between the two, pressing himself against her.

Zero reached around Maya's back and grabbed her rump, forcing her up against his body.

Maya yelped and stared doe eyed at her assassin. Zero looked down at her displaying that bright red heart she ever so loved, his left hand held her firmly against him and his right stored his gun on his back freeing it. His hand trailed down her side and hovered at her waistline. He slowly extended two fingers and ran them between her thighs ever so tauntingly.

Maya's breath hitched and she arched against Zero's thin body.

"Mmm..." She mused as Zero's fingers pleased her.

Then he suddenly hesitated, resting his hand on her belt line.

"As I said before, silencing a whiney siren...difficulty level minimal." He whispered to her smiling.

Maya gasped and pushed off of him quickly.

_That tricky son of a bitch!..._She thought angrily.

She stared at him writhing in anger and yet she had to admit it...he had won.

Damn him.

"Whatever" She growled and stormed forward.

Zero removed his gun from his back and chuckled cheerfully.

God he liked being right.

"A simple touch, I leave you needy, I am awesome." He chimed passing her up once more.

Maya bit her lip and followed him defeated.

He was such a damn tease...

They trudged onward for many more hours, until the sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon.

Zero came upon a cave that seemed to be abandoned of all life and he looked back at Maya. Her pace had slowed over the past few hours and he knew she was in desperate need of a rest.

"We will hold up here for the night, a good place to rest, out of the wind." Zero said gently leading Maya inside.

Maya followed obediently and once inside slumped down against the rocky wall and slid down to a sitting position. Her feet hurt, her side ached and she felt heavy and lethargic.

Zero hefted the pack of his shoulders and opened it up. He took out some of the dried Rakk meat and offered it to the weary Maya.

She took it and chewed slowly the salty taste filling her mouth and making her realize skipping breakfast was a horrible idea. She was famished.

"Thank you" She said softly.

Her muscles felt very worn.

She finished her helping and looked at Zero who she had noticed was not eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked softly.

Zero shook his head.

"I am fine. We need more nourishment for you. I can go without." Zero said gently.

Maya frowned.

"You need to eat." She said

"Unlike you I consumed food this morning. I do not need it. I am fine." Zero said displaying a smiling face to Maya's worried expression.

Maya felt the nourishing food flowing through her body, she felt its healing powers coursing through every nerve. She sighed out thankfully.

Thank goodness for Zero. In all his cockiness and all his mystery, thank goodness for him. She'd be dead without him.

She felt much less like an empty shell when he was near.

Not as hollow as normal.

The warmth that coursed around her was undeniably pleasurable.

Maya looked on as Zero began a small fire for them to huddle around. Within minutes Zero had coaxed warm flames from a small pile of sticks on the ground. It burned bright orange basking them in its cozy light.

Maya looked at Zero as he sat crouched on the opposite side of the fire.

"How many more days until we get to sanctuary?" Maya said sighing.

She was very tired of these frozen lands.

"Four maybe five. Despite your injuries we covered much ground, this is good." Zero said rocking on the balls of his feet.

Maya breathed out.

Well that wasn't as bad as she had expected.

Maya's eyes felt heavy and she felt herself begin to slump but startled awake when her head had nowhere to rest.

Zero stood and went around the fire to Maya's side. He slid down beside her and patted his leg inviting her to lay her head upon it.

Maya obliged without question. She curled up next to the tall, dark armored, male and laid her head comfortably in his lap.

She was asleep almost instantly.

Zero stayed awake looking out into the darkness at the mouth of the cave.

The wind was held at bay by the cave's protection.

Zero sighed heavily and looked down at the sleeping siren.

She was very serene in the presence of slumber.

Zero was as intrigued by her in sleep as he was by her when she was full of emotions.

Except maybe anger. He was more intrigued by anger.

Anger was raw and wild like some sort of animal.

He liked that much more than was healthy.

It just brought up everything he loved so much.

Maya was challenging when she was angry, and how he loved a good challenge.

Thus his entire reason for coming to this strange planet.

The challenge of Handsome Jack. The Challenge of the Vault...The challenge of the Warrior.

But it seemed by chance he may have come across the greatest challenge of all without even meaning to.

Maya was certainly challenging alright.

Zero mulled the thoughts over fondly.

He spent most the night relishing in such thoughts before he drifted off for a short slumber just before dawn.

Maya felt the cool sting of morning upon her exposed flesh and squinted her eyelids together tightly.

She turned over and shifted her her head irritably.

She sat up slowly only to see Zero already awake and flashing her a fond morning smile.

She smiled back sleepily.

Zero rose to his feet and offered Maya his hand.

"Again we must journey, much ground to cover, no time to waste." He said cheerily.

Maya hauled herself to her feet as well and followed Zero out into the snow again leaving their dying fire behind them.

Later that day:

Maya walked a few steps behind Zero as always and couldn't help but become lost in the scenery and more thoughts.

Zero was the quiet type...that made the journey all the more boring.

She found much amusement in watching the assassin's body move but she was now longing to hear his voice.

"So...why did you come here?" Maya said suddenly.

Zero didn't even look back over his shoulder.

"The vault offered a challenge, i live for challenge, i was instantly drawn." He said quickly reloading his rifle as they came over a hill.

"Oh. That's...neat." Maya said pondering.

He really didn't offer much when he talked.

The most animated he ever got is when they were having sex. After that he went right back to mr. mystery.

Maya sighed.

Zero hefted his sniper up and looked through the scope down at a small bandit camp.

"Bandit's over this hill, stay back, ill dispose of them.."

Before he could take his shot, suddenly there was the loud burst of bullets to his left.

He looked over at Maya who had already drawn her SMG and unleashed its wrath.

The two bandits lay bloody in the snow.

Maya smiled and brushed past Zero's shoulder.

"Gotta be quicker than that big boy. Just because I'm wounded doesn't mean i'm helpless." Maya said sashaying past the dumbfounded assassin.

He dropped his weapon and sighed at the impossible woman that had already wandered off down the hill toward the camp.

There was just no dealing with her. She was constantly defiant and impossibly stubborn. Not to mention opinionated, feisty and hard headed on top of it all.

But it just made her all the more desirable.

He shook his head and followed after her.

By the time he got there Maya had already raided most the area for ammo and money.

She turned and looked at him looking quite smug and pleased with herself.

Zero just let her have her little moment, her smugness was somehow attractive as much as it was annoying anyway.

"What no smart-ass remark? Or is the big bad assassin at a loss for words?" Maya taunted putting her hands on her hips a wicked smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Zero displayed an unamused hologram on his faceplate.

"Pouting are we? Because i stole your kill huh?" Maya continued smiling wildly.

"To claim i am pouting is foolish. You are mistaken. You shot well." Zero said clearly annoyed.

Maya waggled her hips in a sort of dancing way her smile expanding.

"Ohhhhh sure you aren't pouting. Sureeeeee." She sang annoyingly.

Zero turned to continue on past the bandit camp ignoring Maya's attempts at getting to him.

She chuckled and followed on behind him.

"Big pouty pants. Now who is being childlike?" Maya cooed.

Zero turned back to her harshly.

"Not to be rude, But do you mind stopping, I tire of your taunting." Zero blurted.

Maya grinned triumphantly.

Now who was pushing who's buttons.

"Oooooooo or what are you going to do? gag me?" Maya said snorting.

"The thought had crossed my mind, Though on the other hand, I could fill your mouth with something else to make you cease." Zero said grinning evilly under his helmet.

Maya stopped dead and frowned at him.

Zero just walked on chuckling heartily to himself.

Maya steamed.

"Hrumph..." She said folding her arms and following him.

"No more smart words? Have i silenced the Siren? Or does she want to take me up on my offer?" Zero said flashing a cheeky smile at her.

Maya frowned darker.

"Oh shut up..." Maya growled.

Once again the assassin's cunning had left her at a loss for words.


	6. New Home

New Home

In three days time the two travelers had crossed Three Horns and neared the travel station to Sanctuary.

Maya lagged behind Zero's long strides. Her feet felt like rocks and all she wanted to do was take a four hour shower and just soak. She had been splattered in blood, fallen in bullymong droppings and caked in mud and slush. She was in desperate need of cleaning. Her hair was a mess, unbrushed and unwashed made for disastrous results.

Zero turned back to her to make sure she was still there.

"We approach the city, not much further, can you make it?" Zero asked stopping.

Maya suddenly felt light headed, her eyes blurred and she became overwhelmingly dizzy. Her eyes fluttered and Zero was immediately at her side barely making it there to catch her in time. He held her head tenderly and gingerly heaved her into his arms, her legs hung limply as her cradled her.

"I'm sorry...I just...I'm so tired" Maya whispered.

"Hush now, Just sleep, we are here do not worry." Zero said holding her close to his armor as they approached the travel station.

The twinge of power surged through Zero's body as they traveled.

They were instantly transported to a windowed room in the middle of Sanctuary next to a fast travel station.

Zero readjusted the worn siren and headed quickly through town.

Several sanctuary citizens stared on in wonder. Hushed whispers following close behind Zero.

"Is that...another Siren?" One girl whispered to a man.

They seemed wary and a bit afraid. Most slunk off into the shadows as he passed fearful of the new creature he held.

Zero headed straight to headquarters. The place that they had shortly called home before Zero had set out into the wastelands in search of their missing counterpart. It was a two story building. Bearing several rooms within it some with bunks some with twin beds all worn but all still useable. Zero had claimed the room farthest away from the others, down a long hallway off on its own. He decided instantly this is where he would house Maya.

He wouldn't want any of the others to get their grubby hands on her in this state. He knew the other vault hunters, but he did not trust them. Salvador maybe, he didn't really seem fazed by too much except drinking and killing. But Axton...that was another story.

Zero snorted at the thought.

Zero kicked open the door and was met by the eyes of a very surprised Salvador that sat at the small kitchen table just to the left of the front door.

"Aye! What in the hell...?" He yelled jumping back from the table.

"Zero...who?...Is that?" He said surprised as he came over toward Zero.

"The other vault hunter, I succeeded in finding her, She needs a shower and nutrients." Zero said brushing past the shocked pandoran.

Salvador followed hurridly as Zero brisked her off to the shower room.

"Err...you need help?" Salvador said looking up at the taller male.

Zero laid Maya tenderly down on the floor and looked back at Salvador. Zero knew he was only trying to help, but Zero would be the only one undressing the barely conscious female. And that was that.

"No, I can handle this, gratitude." Zero said.

Salvador nodded and headed back into the hallway. The squat man ran one of his massive palms through his hair and sighed loudly. He was shocked, confused and curious all in one second.

They hadn't seen or heard from the mysterious Assassin in months and then suddenly he shows back up with the missing vault hunter in tow...a siren to top it all off?

"Oy...Lilith is going to have a cow about this..." Salvador said gruffly.

Zero gingerly stripped Maya of her clothing and helped her to sit on the old tile of the shower flooring. He turned on the water and made sure it was at least luke warm. The showers temperature swelled to a comfortable warmth. Zero was surprised the last time he had stayed her hot water was impossible to come by, they must have fixed it since his absence.

Maya groaned as she felt the water kissing her skin.

Zero gently soaped her down washing the thick layer of muck off her flesh.

She muttered little sounds of pleasure and her eyes fluttered open just slightly.

"Where are we?" She questioned confused as she came round.

"Sanctuary, You may call it your new home, It isn't much but it will suffice." Zero said gently running a wash cloth down her cheek.

Maya lifted her weary eyes to her assassin and nodded.

"You carried me all the way?" She said ruffling her eyebrows together.

"Of course, You could not walk, It is my duty." Zero said washing her perfect legs slowly.

She was so beautiful.

Zero ran the cloth up her shoulder squeezing the warm water over her body. It ran down over her breasts and down her torso to the floor like a tiny waterfall.

Zero marveled in the beauty of her naked form, but quickly tore himself from such thoughts and resumed the role of nurse.

After thoroughly washing the dirt from Maya's hair and body Zero gave her his arms to steady her as she rose and grabbed an old towel to dry her with. He ruffled her blue locks and then wrapped her body in the warmth of the cloth. Maya smiled fondly at her caretaker.

Before Maya could protest Zero had scooped her up again and whisked her out the door.

"I can walk now..." Maya huffed.

Zero displayed a smiley face.

"I much rather like toting you around, I'm not willing to take chances, No complaints." Zero said opening the door to what Maya assumed was his room.

There was a full sized bed against the back wall in the corner, a large desk in the opposite corner and the entire wall was lined with artifacts, guns, parts and various other things that in all reality looked like junk to her.

Maya's eyes wandered the room curiously.

"It is not much, But the bed is comfortable, You need sleep." Zero said gently setting Maya down on the plush comforters that looked much newer than any of the beds she had seen in the other rooms.

They looked expensive.

Maya threw the towel on the floor and eagerly cuddled down into the blankets and bedding. The pillow swallowed her head hungrily. It was so soft and so pleasant Maya couldn't help but to sigh in pleasure.

Now this is what she called a bed.

The warm blankets wrapped around her naked form and kept her safe from the chill that was creeping in from the the falling night outside.

Zero smiled and pulled the covers over her more and tucked them in around her.

"You need food. Is soup to your liking? I can fetch some." Zero asked her softly.

Maya nodded and smiled.

"Soup sounds wonderful" She said tiredly.

Zero nodded and made sure she was tucked in good one last time before taking his leave, gently leaving the door cracked just enough for him to be able to hear her if she called.

He whisked down the hallway and rounded to the kitchen.

Salvador sat at the kitchen table a beer in hand, and as soon as the assassin entered he could feel the hefty man's curiosity on him.

"So...where the hell you been for all these months!? And where did you find her!? A Siren? Oh you just wait until Lilith hears about this, She's gunna come unglued you brought her in without her looking her over first..." Salvador said waving his hands animatedly.

Zero's back was to Salvador as he put a pot on the stove and began to sift through the fridge for ingredients.

"I took an oath to find her and return her, I found her in the Fridge half dead from a bullymong attack, she is not a danger she has a lot of healing to do." Zero said not looking back at the other man.

"Aye...if you say so...but you need to run it by Lilith as soon as you get a chance..." Salvador said fiddling his thumbs.

"Agreed. Though i had hoped maybe you would do me a favor, and alert her for me friend." Zero said stirring the soup thoughtfully.

"OH no! Don't you drag me into this! I didn't realize the other vault hunter was a Siren too! Hell i was too busy focusing on my charred ass to get a good look at her! You know how Lilith is with new comers, thats your deal." Salvador said crossing his arms.

Zero flashed a frowning face in his direction.

"Don't give me that face you manipulative son of a bitch." Salvador huffed.

"The Siren needs my care, leaving her side as of now is not an option, i beg of you gunzerker." Zero pleaded calmly.

Salvador bit his lip and growled.

He shifted in his seat and then finally sighed.

"Fine! Fine, you win, go take care of your new pet...I'll take the heat from Lilith...if i come back with all my hair fried off its your fault." Salvador said in his heavy accent.

He growled and grumbled as he pushed the chair back with a screech and ambled out the front door.

Zero chuckled.

The smaller man was rough around the edges...ok really rough around the edges...Zero had once witnessed him rip open a mans throat with his teeth...but Salvador had a big heart.

He was an intriguing specimen.

Zero finished his soup and poured it into porcelain bowl.

He gently opened the door to his room to find Maya fast asleep tangled in the comforters a very satisfied look on her sweet face.

Zero sat tenderly down on the comforter and Maya stirred.

Her sleepy eyes settled on Zero and she smiled.

"Whatever that is, it smells amazing." She said groggily.

Maya sat up and snatched the bowl from Zero's hands.

She gulped the soup ravenously, licking her lips every so often, consuming it more like an animal than any woman.

Zero couldn't help but to love her primal nature.

She was so interesting in every way and movement.

Maya finished off the soup and licked her fingers satisfied.

"Thank you." She said grinned widely.

She suddenly grabbed Zero by the helmet and kissed his faceplate softly.

Zero blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was nothing, your health is of upmost importance to me, nothing surpasses it." Zero said reaching out and brushing her still damp hair.

"You make a damn good nurse big shot." Maya said snuggling back down.

Zero set the bowl on the floor and crossed the room to his desk.

He might as well clean his sword and tune up his guns while the siren regained her strength.

Zero fiddled with his gun as Maya slept soundly, cleaning the blood off its barrel wiping it down tuning it up making sure it was in working order. A jamming gun was nothing he wanted to deal with while in battle.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the front of the apartment. Maya jolted awake and Zero dropped his gun cleaner in surprise.

"ZERO! GET YOUR ASSASSIN ASS IN HERE!" came a woman's bellowing voice from the living room.

Zero cursed under his breath and sprinted for the door.

Maya looked at him in panic.

"Stay her, do not panic, i will handle it." Zero said shutting the door behind him.

Zero cautiously slunk into the living room.

Lilith stood in the doorway flaming, her eyes glowing. A panting gunzerker stood helplessly behind her.

"I-I tried to explain to her..."Salvador tried helplessly.

Lilith locked in on Zero.

"THERE you are..." She growled crossing the room toward him.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing!?" Lilith barked only inches away from Zero's faceplate.

"I found the missing vault hunter, returned her to sanctuary, i did as duty required." Zero said simply.

Lilith fumed.

"You did not even run this by me! You should have come to me first! Nobody is supposed to enter Sanctuary with out being checked out! This vault hunter could have been working for Jack! She could have been influenced by the enemy!" Lilith yelled.

Zero took a step back the flaming Siren's voice hurting his sensitive ears.

"When she was found, she was barely clinging to life, she is no threat." Zero said folding his arms.

Lilith tapped her foot and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, where is she." Lilith said angrily.

"She needs rest, you cannot bother her, she is weak." Zero pleaded holding Lilith back as she tried to storm forward.

Lilith stepped back at Zero's defiance and her eyes burned wildly.

"Don't make me hurt you." Lilith said her powers whirling around her energy building quickly.

Within a split second Zero had disappeared into thin air, and the next thing Lilith knew the sharp end of Zero's sword was at the siren's neck.

"You will not touch her, I will not allow it, I will slice your throat if you so much as step in her direction..." Zero growled his hands tight on the handle of his sword.

The two did not move they just locked on each other in a deadly standoff.

"Wait! Stop!" Came a voice from end of the hall.

Lilith and Zero both turned in the direction it came from.

Maya stood at the end of the hall her eyes narrowed in the direction of the Siren that stood merely inches from Zero's drawn sword.

Lilith slowly lowered her hand and Zero slowly lowered his sword.

"I heard your concern, i don't mean any harm. Zero saved my life. I'm not with Jack, I got lost after the train explosion." Maya said walking toward the two of them.

Zero's mask displayed a smile in Maya's direction and Lilith looked at him confused.

"You mean...you're a siren? The last vault hunter is a siren?" Lilith said confused.

"If you had not jumped to attack me, I would have explained, Your anger blinds you." Zero said flashing an angry face at the red haired siren.

"Well...she still could have been a deadly weapon if fallen into Jack's hands...but she is a powerful addition to our team that we could greatly use." Lilith said brushing past Zero.

"I'm Lilith i apologize for any misunderstandings i'm just trying to run a safe hold around here and build an army, thats a lot on the brain i just can't let anybody waltz into Sanctuary...but you, fellow Siren are more than welcome here! Welcome sister!" Lilith said happily.

That was the thing about Lilith her moods could flash from one extreme to the next in a split second.

Zero sheathed his sword once more and then stepped aside as Lilith headed back to the front door.

"And Zero...don't pull shit like this again." She said glaring at the assassin.

Zero watched her slam the door behind her and let his shoulders fall.

Salvador looked at the two wide eyed.

"That there woman...needs to get laid. Then maybe she'd be less of a tyrant..." Salvador said shaking his head.

Zero snorted at the shorter man.

"No human of the right mind, would try to mount that monster, they would lose their male anatomy." Zero said.

"Aye I'd dick her down any day." Salvador said cracking his knuckles.

Zero shook his head and Maya chuckled.

The gunzerker passed Zero and outreached his hand to the Siren standing in the doorway.

"Chica, glad to have to on our team, I'm Salvador." He said shaking Maya's delicate hand.

Zero watched warily.

He knew he had not much to worry about with Salvador trying anything. Salvador's taste in woman was surprisingly picky...well Salvador's taste in people in general. Zero had not yet decided which way the stubby gunzerker swayed...or if he just enjoyed both parties.

"Maya. Pleased to meet you." Maya said warmly.

"Ah with two sirens on our side, we will be unstoppable!" Salvador exclaimed laughing.

"This calls for a celebration! Whadda-ya say we head down to Moxxi's and have a few drinks! Treat our newcomer to some Sanctuary hospitality!" He said elbowing Zero in the ribs.

"That sounds great!" Maya said smiling.

It had been a long time since she had had the luxury of alcohol, she could use a drink after all of this.

"Maya your wounds, are you strong enough? Are you sure?" Zero said touching her shoulder.

She shrugged and smiled at him.

"Oh don't be a party pooper i'll be fine! Just a couple of drinks i promise!" Maya said slapping Zero's shoulder.

God she was such a firecracker.

Must be a siren thing.

Zero shrugged.

He supposed just a couple couldn't hurt.

Suddenly the front door burst open.

Jeez didn't anybody knock around here? Zero thought to himself...it was a miracle that door hadn't flown off its hinges by now...

"I'm Hommmmeeee!" Yelled the man that now filled the doorway.

His short brown hair was uncombed and clearly he had been out in the dust not long ago for it was coming off his clothing in misty waves.

"What the fuck?" He said observing the room full of people.

He was accustomed to just his fellow gunzerker but now two others stood before him. He observed the room dumbfounded, chewing on the end of a worn bit of wood that somewhat resembled a toothpick.

It took him a second to recognize the slim being standing closest to him.

"ZERO!" The man bellowed embracing the assassin and rubbing his helmet plate.

"Dammit kid i thought you'd NEVER come back! Where the hell ya been!?" Axton roared as Zero squirmed away from the loud mans embrace and dusted the dirt from his shoulder armor.

Axton's eyes the wandered to the other company in the room and instantly his pupils set on the beautiful creature standing next to the assassin.

"Ohhh and who is this?" Axton said raising his eyebrows.

Maya looked hesitantly at Zero, who instinctively put himself between Maya and the commando.

"This is Maya, the last vault hunter, i discovered her and brought her home." Zero said to the commando.

Axton flashed a bright toothy grin that seemed to gleam as he did so. Maya wondered how in the world he kept such a white smile in a place like this. Most people's teeth were falling out of their head.

"Well, well, well, hello little lady! Welcome to our humble abode! What an honor to meet you..." Axton said grabbing Maya's left hand and kissing the top of it.

Maya grimaced and forced a smile.

She didn't want to get on anybodies bad side but she did not like anybodies mouths touching on her...well with the exception of her secret assassin lover...

"The honor is all mine..." Maya said through gritted teeth.

Axton held onto her wrist for a slight moment longer and observed her twisting blue markings.

"Ahhh and a siren as well!? You ma'm are very interesting indeed..." Axton said grinning.

Zero could feel his blood boiling underneath his armor.

The courting methods of this beastly human sickened him down to his core.

He wanted to claim the siren as his own, for Zero had rightfully saved her...but Zero dare not overstep. Or cause waves between the comrades. Relationships between partners did not often end well. His better judgement advised him against lashing out at Axton, he had just returned no need for a fight so early on.

Maya looked very unamused with the male's attempts on her anyway.

"Oh you have no idea." Maya said sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Siren's are known to be feisty...you are no exception are you?" Axton coaxed smoothly.

Maya rolled her eyes, clearly not interested in his blunt flirtation.

"Smooth talk all you want, the only type of "feisty" nature your gunna get out of me is a face full of fire when i phase lock you." Maya growled at him.

Axton threw his hands up tauntingly and took a step back.

"Ok, ok, don't want to get on your...bad side..." Axton said wolfishly.

Maya grimaced at him and took a step closer to Zero.

"But then again..maybe i do wan't a taste...of that bad side of yours..." Axton said slyly cocking an eyebrow.

Maya fumed, her fist clenched and her energy sparked in her palm.

"If a filthy tongued animal was wanted in our quarters, we would have captured a dirty Skag and let it roam the living room, watch it commando." Zero hissed his warning at the smug male.

Axton's lips tightened and his eyes fell on the assassin, who towered over even the brutish other man.

Axton knew not to mess with Zero. Though the silent type, he knew Zero was very, very deadly. A fact he had come to find in the months of hunting with Zero. When Zero killed, he enjoyed it, any man that enjoys killing that much is dangerous. He moved like a panther through the underbrush. Stealthy, lithe, deadly. Behind that dark helmet he could tell the wheels were always turning, observing, calculating.

Axton frowned deeply.

The tension in the room quickly became heavy enough to cut with a knife.

Salvador sensed the unease between the two other males and quickly piped up.

"SO! About those drinks! The night isn't getting any younger! Lets get this pretty lady some booze!" He said clapping Axton on the back and leading him to the door.

Axton's bright smile quickly returned and he followed the short man out the door.

Maya hesitantly followed, only after Zero flashed her a smile hologram and left the doorway in front of her.

Maya bit her lip and Zero looked back at her.

"Do not worry about the stupid pig, he intends no harm, but if he attempts anything i will split him in half." Zero reassured.

Maya smiled at him warmly and followed closely behind him.

Moxxi's was fairly crowded and buzzing with the night crowd. Salvador hopped up on a stool next to the bar and Axton sat next to him. Zero took one for the team and sat down next to Axton leaving Maya to sit on his left. Axton frowned at the seating arrangement but had no choice but to stay in his seat.

Maya observed the scenery curiously.

She was jolted from her observations when a large breasted woman dressed as if she had come straight from the circus leaned over the bar almost right in Maya's face.

_That cleavage could eat someone..._Maya thought leaning back.

"You must be that pretty little siren everybody's been buzzing about aren't you honey?" She asked smiling at Maya.

Maya shrugged and nodded.

"Well welcome to the best entertainment in town! Have a drink on me, what will it be sugar?" The woman said.

Maya ordered a brown ale, and the busty woman placed the bottle down in front of her with a loud clunk.

Maya felt the cool glass on her lips and the even colder golden liquid on her tongue.

It was glorious.

The drinks were cold and the company was warm. Maya felt very comfortable here. And having the assassin at her side made her feel even more at home. But his lack of a drink made Maya raise her eyebrow.

"What's the deal where's your beverage sir?" She said smiling coyly at him and taking a sip from her bottle.

Zero shrugged.

"I do not drink, it slow's the senses, alertness is key to survival." Zero mused.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, tonight is about me remember and you have to celebrate too." Maya said pouting.

Salvador overheard the Sirens conversation and piped up.

"Yeah c'mon have a drink fer the lady!" Salvador bellowed already having downed several drinks making his eyes heavy and his speech much too loud.

Zero sighed.

Maya pouted harder.

"Please?" She said smiling.

Not an hour later Zero had his fourth whiskey on the rocks in his hand.

He tipped it up to drink the ice clinking together as he did so. His helmet was lifted just enough to drink but not enough to expose flesh. The liquid burned in his throat and warmed his belly. It was glorious.

He felt light and giddy and everything was very slow and relaxed. And for a moment he didn't care that his senses were so dull it mostly rendered his reflexes useless.

The music blared in his ears and his skin felt hot in his armor. He felt like a feather.

He felt amazing.

Suddenly a very very drunk Salvador stood on his chair his stubby legs wobbling a little and raised his glass skyward sloshing a little out on the floor.

"To the new vault hunter!" He yelled.

Everybody clinked their glasses together and yelled in agreement.

Zero clinked his glass against Maya's and a smile hologram flashed sloppily across his helmet.

Maya smiled at him her eyes sparkling with alcohol and admiration.

"A glorious addition to the team, stunning, and mesmerizing." Zero said chuckling.

Maya could tell the drinks had gotten the best of her uptight assassin.

"Oh i'm flattered sir." Maya said winking and running her finger down Zero's chest armor.

Zero melted, his foggy brain may not have been functioning at its fullest, but it sure could process feelings of lust.

The spark between them fluttered alive like a newly lit ember.

The drinks in their bellies did not help the matter.

Maya's eyes burned as she looked him up and down, studying his every angle and every curve.

The way he sat, slightly slouched, his legs too long for the chair, the red zero on his chest plate. Everything was drawing her to him.

She wanted him.

No.

Needed him.

Like she needed the very oxygen in her lungs.

Zero's senses were dulled, but not enough for him to be unaware of the heat that was suddenly between them.

But the moment was rudely interrupted when Axton suddenly stepped between them.

Maya shook her head and looked up at the commando standing before her.

Axton confidently leaned against the bar and took a sip of his beer.

"So, you haven't had a grand tour of Sanctuary now have you?" He said smiling widely.

Maya frowned and shook her head slowly.

"Well sweetie hows about i give you the grand tour, it's a lovely night you know...for a little walk." Axton coaxed moving closer to Maya.

Maya narrowed her eyes.

"You know, I'm still not feeling my best. I've had a long day, thanks...but no thanks. I think i'm going to call it a night." Maya said fake yawning.

Axton frowned and leaned back.

Maya smiled.

"I'll just have Zero take me home." Maya said bluntly.

Zero stood irritably from his seat and brushed past Axton.

Axton just looked at her grumpily and nodded.

"Another night perhaps..." He growled eyeing the assassin as he took his place at Maya's side.

Maya threw him a weak smile as the two counterparts exited the bar side by side.

Thats all she left for Axton to hold on to.

The two wandered out into the city, their movements slow, enjoying the night as it cloaked them, the music of the bar fading into the background. The city was surprisingly quiet. Nobody wandered the streets as in the day time, lights were on in the little houses, night time wrapping the sleepy town in its throughs.

"That Axton is a piece of work.." Maya said rolling her eyes and kicking the dirt as they walked along.

"He is a typical male animal, he only wishes to get in your pants, and please himself." Zero said slowly.

It was much harder to speak when your tongue was a heavy as lead.

Maya smiled.

"Oh you mean that wasn't your first thought when you met me?" Maya said slugging Zero's shoulder.

Zero flashed a smile at her.

"No i believe, my first thoughts were why i didn't just let the bullymong eat you...you are such a stubborn thing..." Zero said laughing.

Maya frowned playfully.

"Stubborn as a mule and don't you forget it" She said smirking.

"I greatly like your stubborn nature, its viciously attractive, leaving me hopelessly needy..." Zero slurred.

Maya looked at him through narrowed eyelids a smile tugging dangerously at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh does it now?" Maya said suddenly pushing Zero into a dark alleyway that was secluded from the street.

She tugged Zero to the back corner where they were only accompanied by old stacked boxes and some litter.

Maya looked eagerly up at Zero and touched his faceplate.

Everything in Zero just came alive. The animal within him was lose now, nothing holding him back as the sweet nectar ran its course on him.

He wanted to pounce on her like a panther to its prey.

But before he could...Maya did.

Maya lunged on her helpless assassin slamming him back into the concrete wall knocking the breath out of him.

She kissed up his face plate and Zero's hands went to her full rump grasping and kneading.

"Oh Maya..." Zero moaned loudly.

Maya smiled continued her attack on her helplessly inebriated lover. She pushed up against his lean body and immediately she felt his erection pressing into her belly.

Maya looked down and then looked back up at Zero smiling deviously.

Zero flashed a blushing face on his faceplate.

"Goodness so easily aroused?" Maya teased as she ran a finger down his chest slowly stopping teasingly at his belt line.

Zero's breath hitched.

He couldn't really find words his brain was far too jumbled.

Maya's lithe fingers slowly wandered downward where she grasped his hardness tightly.

Zero breathed out shakily and gripped the wall.

"You know...I could...take care of this..." Maya cooed as she slowly lowered down to her knees.

Zero looked at her curiously.

What type of courtship was this? Was he supposed to get down on his knees as well? A question mark hovered above him.

Maya smiled.

"Just trust me..." She assured.

She gently unbuttoned his pants and drew the zipper downward.

Zero's erection sprung free of it's confines and Zero sighed as he was freed of his tightness.

"I thought i'd just thank you for everything you did for me...carrying me into town, saving me, everything..." Maya said softly, grinning with sparkling eyes.

Maya slowly opened her mouth and ran her lithe tongue over the underside of Zero's hardness, over his entire length painfully slowly until she finally got to his swollen head, where she sucked her soft lips over his glans.

Zero's hips bucked and he threw his head back involuntarily.

"AGGGGHNNNNNN!" He moaned even louder.

Maya almost hushed him but god the sound of his voice when he moaned, it was like melted chocolate to her ears.

Her mouth was so wet as it descended down Zero's shaft pulling more breathy moans from his lungs.

Whatever kind of passionate practice this was it was delightful. Zero's muscles tightened as her tongue swirled around his purple head and slipped over the slit of his tip.

His head felt foggy, he screwed his eyes shut and pressed himself against the wall harder.

Maya took his hardness into her throat, taking as much as she possibly could, choking back her gag reflexes.

Zero pushed his hips forward wanting more of her warm mouth.

Maya smiled around his thick cock and sucked harder.

"NGGGGGHHHHH!" Zero yelled breathlessly.

The heat in his stomach was unbearable.

Maya plunged his erection in and out of the warm depths of her mouth and Zero could hardly process all the pleasure swimming over his body.

He watched as her perfect lips puckered around his cock, sucking the blood filled member.

Maya noted how formidably bigger he felt in her mouth, it was hard to take all of him. She ran her tongue over his slit and tasted his pre-cum as it leaked from him with the small stimulation. He tasted salty and sweet all at the same time. She savored the interesting taste and licked his swollen tip eagerly.

Zero was melting around her, his hips thrusting to her begging for more as she licked and sucked with much ease and talent.

Zero's hands suddenly found her head, his fingers wrapping in her gentle blue locks, he prodded her to take more of his swollen manhood and she did so obediently. Maya let Zero's erection pop from her mouth, it glistened with wetness in the moonlight. She then slowly ran her tongue over his testes that were lacking her glorious attention.

Zero tensed and moaned loudly.

Her tongue was so lithe and so very soft, so wet and pleasing.

She then darted back to his painfully hard cock, taking it into her cheeks again.

Every muscle in Zero's body was tightened like a spring. He could not be wound any tighter.

Maya hit his sensitive spot just under his glans and Zero nearly doubled over.

His climax was so close he could feel its heat.

"AGHNNNNN! OH MAYA I'M GOING TO CUM!" Zero cried pitifully as he bucked his hips and gripped her head tighter.

Maya smiled and then began to suck him faster, her head moving up and down on his shaft, her hand working his base all at once.

Zero's eyes rolled back in his head as his orgasm wrapped him in its folds. He thrust his hips forward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he hit his peak.

Zero exploded into Maya's awaiting mouth. His powerful bursts coating the back of her throat, her talented tongue, the insides of her moist cheeks.

The salty sweet taste of Zero's finish flooded Maya's senses. She swallowed his warm seed needingly, eagerly taking his every last drop. She moaned as she did so, happily accepting his finish. She let his wilting erection slide from her lips and deviously licked a small bead of cum from his tip.

Zero slumped against the wall panting like a tired dog. His brain felt overworked and tired and his body felt like liquid as he let himself enjoy the intensity of the orgasm simply basking in the aftermath. The glorious feeling of utter satisfaction. He let his head fall back against the wall heavily and he groaned tiredly.

Maya smiled up at him from her knees proudly. The was very pleased with herself for making him completely lose his sense of control. It made her feel ever so powerful, she had this unseen hold on him like none other could ever dream of grasping. The tired smile on Zero's helmet said it all.

Maya stood and kissed his shoulder gently.

Zero redid his pants and sighed loudly.

The evening surrounded them, the dark concealing the two lovers in his hands.

They couldn't have asked for a better night. A more glorious midnight romp.


	7. Paradise?

Paradise?

Maya felt the warm stickiness of the sun upon her back and she stirred awake. Sheets were tangled around her feet and she kicked them off irritably. She grumbled and lifted up on her elbows.

She was in bed...but she didn't remember getting here.

She rubbed her aching eyes and observed the scene.

She was in what she soon realized to be Zero's room that he had brought her to the day before.

She looked down her body...she was butt naked.

She looked up quickly to make sure the door was closed and found it to be so, she sighed relieved.

She then became aware of the sleeping counterpart beside her.

Zero was sprawled out on the bed, sporting not a shred of clothing except his helmet.

_A dear god what had happened last night? _ Maya thought rubbing her head.

She remembered the alleyway...but she didn't even remember coming home! Nor why they were naked...

She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair and immediately found it to be sticky...

She frowned and took her hand from her hair bringing away a gooey blue substance on her fingers...

She growled.

She knew exactly what that was.

"Really Zero? In my hair?" She growled.

Zero groaned and rolled awake slowly.

"Huh?..." Zero murmured.

"Apparently you got jizz in my hair at some point last night..." Maya snapped at him.

Zero turned his helmet toward her and found himself consumed by laughter.

Maya pouted and hid the smile that wanted to break her lips.

"It's not funny! It's sticky!" Maya said fighting back giggles.

"This event i do not remember, apologies, for finishing in your hair." Zero said rolling over to face Maya.

Maya smiled and sighed.

"You're forgiven." She said touching his helmet.

"Though it does seem, much fun was had, shame i do not recall it." Zero said shrugging.

Maya nodded.

"But alas, i do remember, your most talented tongue." Zero said cheekily.

Maya smiled naughtily and blushed.

"Such a favor as that, i have never experienced or received, it was glorious." Zero breathed stretching out slowly.

"You'd never had a blowjob?" Maya said looking at him curiously.

"Blowjob...is this what the act is named? The name does not describe it well...more sucking than blowing, and no i had not." Zero said shrugging.

"Human courtship often escapes me, i assumed passion was a waste, i find myself greatly mistaken." Zero mused.

Maya bit her lip and pondered for a moment.

"You are a curious piece of work. You are so knowledgable and yet simple things like this are so alien to you." Maya said looking at him.

Zero nodded hesitantly.

"Human nature and emotions are confusing, I have always separated myself from them, i must learn them." Zero said sighing.

A bright smile spread across Maya's face.

She placed a small kiss on Zero's helmet.

"I can teach them to you." Maya whispered.

Zero's hologram flashed a large heart.

"You are already pretty good at lust big boy." Maya said teasingly.

Zero grabbed Maya by the leg and yanked her toward his body.

"The animalistic nature of sex? You bring out the best of this in me, you are already an excellent teacher." Zero cooed.

Maya giggled and struggled away from Zero's firm grasp.

"Well what can i say? I just have the magic touch!" Maya said playfully.

"Magic is a severe understatement, my lovely teacher, your touch is beyond words..." Zero growled as he pulled Maya closer and his wander some hands found Maya's naked breasts.

Maya slapped his hand away and shook a finger at him.

"Now now, your teacher has to wash the jizz she already has in her hair out, she doesn't need another coating." Maya said winking at her handsy lover.

Maya jumped over him and gathered her clothes that were messily strewn on the bedroom floor.

Zero rolled over and sat halfway up, a pouting hologram displayed on his faceplate.

Maya put her hands on her hips and wagged a scolding finger at him.

"No pouting sir." She said grinning.

Zero whined lowly and flopped back down.

Maya strolled to the bathroom a sheet wrapped around her to keep her nude body hidden. She figured it was still early, and most likely the others would not be stirring yet...but just for safety she wanted to clothe herself. Having others around would most likely take some getting used to. Maya rounded the corner and went to grab the door handle when suddenly the door flung open. Maya fell forward suddenly and collided with something large.

Maya gathered herself and looked up to find that she had collided with a half naked Axton.

Axton smiled down and offered her his hand.

"Well...funny running into you so early...and so...naked?" He said grinning widely.

Maya scrambled backward and wrapped the sheet around her tightly covering herself quickly.

"Well now now no need to be shy, you can join me in the shower if you like you know sweetheart." He cooed to her.

Maya scowled at him darkly and rose to her feet.

"Not on your life asshole." Maya barked.

"Temper, temper...now why ever not? We are both such strong, gorgeous people...why not indulge a little...i'm sure its been a while for you, being lost in the snow and all honey..." Axton said reaching out to touch her face.

Maya slapped his hand hard, her arms glowing bright blue.

_Psh...it hasn't been that long "honey" and i'm sure he's a hell of a lot better than you..._

Maya thought irritably.

"Get out of my way so i can shower. ALONE." Maya said fiercely.

"Fine fine...you'll come to your senses...eventually." Axton said brushing past her.

Who the fuck did he think he was!? EWWW! It was like having a gorilla hit on her!

Maya slammed the door shut and threw the sheet down angrily.

What a fucking pig.

Wait until she told Zero about this...he would probably...probably...

Maya shuddered at the thought of what Zero may do to the other male...

Maybe telling her overdramatic lover of Axton's advances wouldn't be a very good idea.

Actually it was a terrible idea.

Axton was a vault hunter and a member of the team, they needed him...alive.

And if she told Zero of this it could be assumed that Axton wouldn't survive the assassin's wrath...

Maya turned on the water and bathed herself slowly.

She would just keep this little incident to herself...

Besides she could handle that great blundering oath by herself.

Maya finished her shower, rewrapped her slick body, and quickly retreated to Zero's room. She slammed the door shut and looked around the room, only to find it...empty?

She shrugged and walked across the room the grab her abandoned clothing on the floor. Maya let the sheet surrounding her fall to the ground billowing around her feet. She let the fresh air around her lick at her naked flesh and she stretched upward sighing. She ran her fingers down her breasts and over her toned stomach, she felt the bandages under her fingers and felt the crease where her thighs met her torso. She smiled lavishly and relished in herself. She felt new and she felt well. She was toned and tight and ever so brilliant.

"Enjoying yourself? You look ever so tempting, touching yourself like so." Came a voice all too familiar from across the room.

Maya jumped and wheeled around just in time to see the assassin appear straight out of mid air.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack you jerk!" Maya yelled instinctively covering her breasts...as if he hadn't seen them before...

Zero shrugged and a smile hologram appeared to greet her.

"You are such a jumpy thing, i did not mean to alarm you, but i did enjoy the show." Zero said cheekily.

Maya narrowed her eyes at him and turned irritably to grab her clothes.

Maya bent down and snatched her clothing up...and before she could rise back to her standing position...Zero was suddenly firmly pressed against her rump.

Maya stood straight up and attempted to turn around but the assassin's grip wouldn't let her do so.

"Zero! What are you doing?" Maya protested...though the assassin's touch was most pleasant as his hands ran up her spine.

"I need you. I want to take you like this. I must have you...now." Zero growled huskily.

He unzipped his pants and hauled them down, his engorged erection popping free of the material.

Maya gasped as Zero pushed her forward forcing her to brace herself against the bed, her naked rear end still hovering in the air.

"Zero! Cut it ou-...AH!" Maya yelled at him but her protest trailed off as Zero thrusted himself inside of her.

Maya mewled weakly and her eyelids fell.

"God fucking damn it Zero...you fucking...pushy...asshole..." Maya panted as Zero rolled his hips to meet her, his rhythm causing her words to fail her and get lost on her tongue.

"Your anger arouses me further. Yell at me, curse me you feisty siren." Zero panted roughly.

_What the heck had gotten into him!?_ Maya thought her brain scattered and fuzzy.

"I just fucking showered! Now i'm going to be...all...all..." Maya said but her words trailed off as Zero pushed into her harder and faster. Her angry sentences quickly formed into pleased moans as her assassin forced his sexual advances on her.

Zero leaned down to her ear, the feel of his helmet against her neck made her shiver right out of her skin.

"You are going to be all what? Dirty...sweaty...pleasured? But you seem to be enjoying yourself...so very much." Zero mocked in her ear.

She wanted to punch him. She wanted to yell at him for being so cocky. But...the only thing she found herself able to manage...was wanting him. His male anatomy filled her and slid along moist walls. She was dripping with pleasure despite her anger for her lover.

Maya opened her mouth to bark at him, but all that came out was a feeble moan.

Zero pulled his fat erection from her confines and rubbed it against her teasingly, his slick swollen head sliding against her most sensitive clit.

Maya jerked and let a breathy moan escape her lips.

"You are at a loss for words. I like how easily i can silence, that dirty mouth of yours." Zero growled deviously as he sunk himself within her folds once more with one hard brutal thrust.

Maya had no time to turn around and chew him out, she wanted to...she really did...but oh goodness he felt so delicious inside of her.

Her fingers clenched the bedding and her legs stiffened as her pleasure spilled out of control.

She glowed with ecstasy. Her tattoos reflecting pale blue against Zero's black armor.

Zero felt himself swelling with the oncoming release. She was so tight around him squeezing his shaft, like moist warm pillows.

Maya could no longer stand it, she arched her back as her climax hit her hard.

"AHHHH FUCK ZERO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Zero nearly doubled over as her body tightened around him, he pried himself from her and stroked himself as he came onto the wooden floor. Powerful bursts of cum spattering its surface as he climaxed.

Zero groaned as the last bits of finish dribbled from his wilting cock, his black gloved hand still tight around his girth.

Maya collapsed onto the bed her legs shaking wildly, her breath coming in raspy pants.

Zero leaned back on his heels cock still in hand and sighed wearily.

Maya finally found her strength and looked over her shoulder at her panting assassin, and then to the mess he'd made on the bedroom flooring.

"Well you made an awful big mess didn't you..." Maya said rolling her eyes.

"You had just showered. I did not wish to get you dirty. That would have been a wasted effort." Zero said in-between breaths.

Maya shook her head and smiled slightly.

She stood shakily and punched Zero's chest plate.

"You big jerk." She said playfully, her anger drained with the pleasure she'd been served.

The two vault hunters basked in each others presence, Maya could only imagine the devilish smile on his face behind his mask.

Then suddenly the two of them were dragged from the moment by a heavy, urgent knock on the door.

Both turned to look and Maya quickly jumped up to pull on her clothing. She struggled into her jeans and pried on her armor sloppily.

"Ay...is everything ok in there? I heard a lot of screaming...?" Came Salvador's questioning voice.

When Maya had pulled herself into her clothing and Zero zipped up and opened the door.

Salvador looked up at the taller man clearly confused.

"Checking Maya's bandages. Her wound needs tending to. I will be taking her to doctor Zed now." Zero said cooly.

Salvador furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes flicked from the tall assassin to the frazzled looking siren. He frowned thoughtfully and looked again at Maya.

Maya smiled nervously and fixed her hair a little.

"We must go now. You may come if you desire, if not, we take our leave." Zero said mechanically brushing past the shorter man.

Maya hesitantly followed a thick blush spreading across her cheeks as she hurried to catch up to the mechanical man. She avoided eye contact with Salvador as she passed.

Salvador watched them go and crossed his arms suspiciously.

"now what was all that about..." He mused scratching his chin eyes still furrowed.

Maya followed Zero out into the dusty streets and tried to match his quickened pace. She couldn't tell if he was embarrassed, or upset, or flustered. It was too damn hard to tell emotions with that stinking helmet on.

"Hey, you ok?" Maya asked looking up at him practically jogging to keep up with his long strides.

"Ok? No. I am most certainly not. We were almost discovered and it was me at fault." Zero snapped.

Maya frowned at him.

"So? Big deal we didn't get caught so why worry about it." Maya said shrugging.

"I have let myself become sloppy. Assassins cannot become sloppy about these things. This is completely unacceptable." Zero barked.

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Here we go another one of his dramatic fits.

"I cannot let my lust for you make me lazy in keeping our business secretive. It will only cause problems if let slip. This cannot happen again." Zero said clearly flustered.

"Its really ok..." Maya said sighing again.

"Zero stopped dead and looked at her.

"It is NOT ok! Secrecy is key to keeping a well oiled machine. It is of upmost importance, nobody must know of this." Zero said shaking a finger at her.

Maya frowned deeply.

"Why? Why does it even have to be a secret, are you embarrassed of me? Or embarrassed that the others may think you something other than a heartless tin can?" Maya barked at him folding her arms.

Zero shook his head.

"Don't be stubborn. I do not like others having windows into my identity. And its better for your own safety." Zero said dropping his shoulders.

Maya only bit her lip and looked at him angrily.

"So this whole me and you thing is always going to be in the dark huh? What are we even? Met out in the fridge and had this wonderful bonding session thing, and we get here and suddenly its some big secret! Thats bullshit and you know it. Maybe you are a heartless tin can." Maya yelled stomping her foot.

She was fuming.

Zero shook his head.

Oh his angry siren was so beautiful.

But if the others were to know of her and him it could cause problems between the hunters. Axton had his sights set on her and if he knew that the other male had already made claim the stupid beast may get jealous and get violent. This could break apart their partnership. And that would be a mess. Plus Zero was a wanted man, there were people out there frothing at the bit to put a bullet in his head, this also threw another kink in the chain. Just another scenario where Maya could possibly be harmed. And her safety meant more to him than anything. He had made the greatest mistake an assassin could...he cared about someone more than he did himself. This realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The thoughts raced through Zero's mind like a speeding train come off its tracks. Either way he had to keep her safe...and he feared sharing these feelings with her. Allowing her to know how much he cared. This was dangerous too.

Feelings, no wonder he'd always avoided them.

They were complicated and in the way.

"Maya it is complex. You are difficult. It cannot explain." Zero said floundering for an explanation.

This obviously wasn't good enough of an answer.

She stomped away to the big flashing sign that read Dr. Zed.

Zero hesitantly followed.

Maya sat on the cold metal table as Zed tended her wounds. She hardly even flinched when he began to clean her up and sterilize the wound. Zero knew her anger must have been drowning out any sort of pain. She wouldn't even look his direction as he stood in the shadows of the corner of the room.

"So, you must have really pissed something off didn't you to get a wound like this, huh vault hunter?" Zed said as he finished her stitching.

"Bullymong." Maya said dryly.

Zed nodded.

"Well you are in luck, seems your friend here did a right good job of keeping the infection out. You should heal fairly quickly. No strenuous activity for at least a week though." He said.

"A week!?" Maya said angrily.

Zed nodded.

"A week. Get some rest, explore sanctuary. Go get some target practice at Marcus' shop. But nothing other than little things like that. No open battle." Zed said pulling off his gloves.

He handed Maya a little bottle of ointment.

"Apply this twice a day. You are good to go!" Zed said smiling.

Maya grabbed the ointment, thanked Zed, and headed for the door leaving Zero behind.

Zero ran after her.

"You are angry. I understand. But please do not be." Zero tried following a few feet behind her.

Maya didn't look back.

"Go away. I want to be alone." Maya growled.

In an instant Zero had evaporated into thin air.

Maya stormed away determined to find something to do. She found herself at the town square.

She flopped down on a bench and put her elbows on her knees.

What a mess this was, she knew their...relations...or whatever they were...had to be kept a secret. It was better for the team if they didn't make it public. Then why was she so mad?

Because...part of her was more girly than she liked to admit...and that part, didn't want it to be secret. She couldn't exactly picture her and Zero frolicking through the battlefield holding hands or anything...but that didn't mean she wanted it to be a secret all the time...

Maybe Zero was right. But she still felt a little hurt, and she felt silly for it. She was better off before she met him and melted all over the place. Ugh how disgusting.

She frowned deeper and decided this would be her resting spot for most of the day. To...get her thoughts in order. And then she didn't have to deal with Zero or that idiot Axton back at the base.

Little did she know Zero sat not ten feet away, invisible to the eye, watching her silently.

He rested his chin in his hand and simply kept a watchful eye on her. Just to you know, make sure she hadn't gotten into any trouble. He wanted to keep it secret but that didn't mean he didn't care. He cared a lot. More than an assassin should care for a woman. But she wasn't just any woman. She was fierce, and stubborn, and feisty, and strong, and sexy, and gorgeous...and a siren. She was everything he never knew he wanted in a woman, but now had come to the startling realization. Even when she was mad at him she was stunning. He sighed and felt himself flush underneath his armor. He wanted to hold her and take her back and announce to the others she was his...but his common sense told him otherwise.

The sun was slipping down below the horizon and Maya rose tiredly. She supposed she might as well head back to the base and try to get some sleep, she felt impossibly tired for not really doing anything today...and her wound now throbbed. She trudged back to where she had come from, but her boots felt much more heavy now that her anger had dulled.

After what felt like forever she pushed the front door open to find Salvador and Axton lounging in the den.

Both of them looked up intrigued.

"So which room is mine, so i don't have to bother the mystery man anymore with taking his bed." Maya said quickly.

Axton was all to eager to show her to her room. He popped off the couch and led her upstairs. Her room was the only on on this floor, a single little room with clean bedding and a couple of shelves. It would do fine. Maya entered it and Axton lingered at the door, as she knew he might.

"And...you know anytime you get lonely, my bed is always open for sharing sweetie." He said folding his arms and smiling.

Maya frowned at him.

"Thanks. But I'm going to bed now." Maya said preparing to shut the door.

Axton smiled.

"One day you'll give in cutie." He winked.

Maya slammed the door. She thought she could taste a little puke in her mouth.

She locked her door and shed her armor gingerly as she was now aware of how painful her wound had become. With all the poking an prodding and cleaning it was now fresh and flaring again. The bandages were wrapped tight around it, she gently opened them to apply her ointment and did her best to wrap it back up. She crawled into the fresh bedding and pulled the faded red sheets over her tired body. Her muscles sank into the mattress and her head molded into the pillow. And though she was beyond tired, sleep just seemed to evade her. The sky was pitch black through the window, and the sounds of night trickled to her ears, and yet this could not lull her to sleep. She rolled over and tried to sleep on her other side. No luck. She laid on her back irritably and rubbed her heavy eyelids. She knew why she couldn't sleep, but she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't sleep because there was a whole empty side to this bed. Where there should have been a warm assassin there was only more mattress and undisturbed bedding. She had grown used to his presence beside her through the night and now her comfort blanket was not there. She whimpered and turned toward the window. Maybe she had been too harsh. Maybe she should go apologize...

She pulled the covers to her chin and sniffled a little. This was lonely and she didn't care for it much at all.

"You cannot sleep. You are troubled. May I be of assistance?" Came a low voice from the corner.

Maya sat straight up in bed, defensive automatically, that was pure instinct. But the voice was familiar, it was who she longed for but also who had caused the fury inside her. She wiped her eyes quickly, she couldn't be seen crying. No none of that. Sirens don't cry.

"Don't you knock." She hissed angrily.

"Assassins do not knock. We appear. And disappear." Zero said mechanically.

"Well then disappear would you? I'd rather not deal with you right now." Maya said folding her arms and glaring at him.

Zero stood there in the room awkwardly. His armor shone in the pale moon beams creeping through the window, he was like a shadow cast from the walls. Black, sleek and slender. Like a panther. Some strange animal slunk into her room. His hologram offered a sad face to her but she ignored it. She was far to angry to admit she couldn't sleep without him there.

Suddenly Zero reached up, undid his helmet and lifted it off. He stood there holding it in hand, black eyes shining in the light looking helplessly at Maya. He looked like a hurt child standing there. With no mask to hide behind, his emotions were painted on his face plain for all to see.

Maybe thats why he really wore the thing, Maya thought frowning.

Her heart suddenly hurt for him as he stood there looking upon her distressed vault hunter. He looked confused, and anguished, at a loss of what to do.

"I offended you earlier. You are not a secret. I only wished to keep you safe." Zero said in his untainted voice. It was so much deeper this way, so much more male.

His eyebrows knitted together as he tried his hardest to explain.

"I am unsafe. Association with me is not safe. But I want you to be safe." Zero continued, struggling to find the words. He was not good with explaining his motives. Just as he was not good at explaining feelings...or anything really.

Maya bit her lip in thought. She knew he was only trying to keep her secret for her own good...she knew he was trying. Her anger was impossible to keep when he just looked so pitiful. His blonde hair was a mess as it fell over his forehead. His pale skin almost glowed blue in the moon, and his endless eyes looked so very sad. Such genuine distress and sorrow.

Maya let her shoulders fall. It was impossible to stay mad at him. How could she when he looked like a kicked puppy.

"I know you were only thinking of my own good." Maya said hesitantly.

Zero raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"I'm not mad anymore...i can live with keeping this a secret." She said sighing.

Zero moved closer, his steps graceful as ever, his movements awed her as always. Zero sat down on the bed cautiously. Maya was a lose cannon, he wanted not to set her off again.

Maya searched his eyes and only found true apologetics there. He was sorry and she knew this was hard for him. He wasn't used to conflict. He killed anything that ever conflicted with his opinions. So of course this was difficult.

Maya reached up and touched his face, running her fingers through his blonde hair. Zero's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed heavily.

Weight lifted off his being as she ran her fingers down his neck and over his cheek bones. Exploring his slender face, one she rarely got to lay eyes upon. It was mysterious and strange to her still.

He opened his eyes slowly to explore her expression. She was relaxed and the anger seemed to have washed from her eyes.

"I want no harm to come to you. Because of me and who i am. I could not live with that guilt." Zero said finally.

Maya looked at him softly, his black eyes wandering over her face. They were sorry, they were sad, they were trying so hard to make her understand he had good intentions. Assassins were not good at emotion.

But he was her assassin and she rather like him, and wanted to keep him even if it were in secret. He would still be hers. And hers alone. A small smile drifted to the corners of her lips.

Suddenly she pulled Zeros slender face to hers and kissed him hard. Her lips against his she kissed him like there would be no tomorrow and they had but hours left. She kissed him like she had not seen him in years. She kissed him like it was the last moments of their very existence.

Zero instinctively reached around and spread his fingers across her back pulling her closer to him, melting into her kiss. They were instantly lost in each other. Nothing else existed. Just them on the entire planet of Pandora.

Maya gently pulled away, the taste of him on her lips, he tasted like nectar and pride.

He was gorgeous.

Zero ran his gloved hand over her cheek and cradled her chin.

"You are a magnificent creature. You are beautiful. Such a powerful Siren." Zero said twirling her hair in his four fingers.

His eyes were soft now, infatuated with her presence.

"I am your siren." Maya said looking at him vulnerably.

His glass eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"And I am your assassin. Your protector. I will not leave your side." Zero said his tone serious and true.

Maya's smile widened and it seemed to light up the room.

Oh that smile, when she smiled Zero could feel his heart cease.

"You call me an amazing creature...but you are the amazing one." Maya said kissing him again.

Zero melted into her, his shoulders fell and he accepted the kiss needfully.

"I am but a killer. That has now realized what it feels like to feel. To need...and be needed." He said breaking the kiss only for a second.

He pushed into Maya harder, his kisses becoming more wanting.

His body prodding Maya back on the bed as he invaded it further.

Maya pulled back and grinned.

Zero leaned on the bed panting.

"You are always such a horn-dog." Maya teased deviously.

He looked at her with furrowed brows, if he had had his helmet on a question mark would have hovered there.

Maya smiled and giggled.

"You are always so easily aroused, my technical assassin." She said smiling.

Zero sighed and blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

"I have gotten carried away. You bring out the other side of me. I apologize, you need to sleep." Zero said smiling peevishly.

Maya nodded and laid down in her bed.

Zero made himself a spot next to her and pulled her into him his face pressed into the crook of her neck, his slender arms snaking around her waist.

He nosed into her neck and kissed her softly.

Maya scooted back against his body and sighed comfortably.

She pressed herself against him snugly and pushed her rear against him further...only to find herself pressed against his very obviously hard male anatomy.

"I apologize. Your hind quarters are very round and pleasant. I cannot control it..." Zero stuttered.

Maya giggled and turned over to face him.

"Oh really now?" She said grinning wryly.

"You know i cannot control myself around you. I am helpless. I just...happens." Zero said helplessly.

Maya grinned and scooted closer to him.

She slowly inched her hand downward, undid the front of his pants, and teasingly fiddled with his belt.

"Maya you need sleep. I will be ok. You need to rest." Zero said holding her wrist.

"I can rest...in a little while." She said kissing Zero slowly.

Zero tensed and then unfolded around her, he was helpless to her persuasion. She was hard to argue with.

Maya's fingers wandered downward further, into his pants and slowly wrapped around his thick erection. Zero hissed at her fingers touch.

He was warm and hard but the skin was soft as she encircled him with her palm. Alien in nature to her, she slid her hand upward squeezing his engorged glands. Zero mewled into her hair helpless to the pleasure. Such a simple touch and yet she had him spooled around her talented fingers.

She stroked him slowly, squeezing gently feeling her lover unwind into her touch, press against her wanting more. The control was powerful, she felt like a goddess. Something far beyond what she was to hold such pleasure for this brilliant male. She had a great assassin void of any passion for all of his life falling all over himself just for her. It was a feeling like no other she had ever embraced. She loved it. She loved having her lover in such a state.

Zero clenched his teeth as she slowly rotated her hand. Twisting up his shaft applying just enough pressure to push him into a delicious state of need and pleasure. He was lost in the dripping ecstasy, it was like dribbling melted chocolate down his body. Warm tingles spread over his skin his hands found a hold on his lovers rump squeezing just under each of her round buttocks.

She ran her fingers up his underside, teasing his most sensitive areas and causing him to shiver and thrust forward.

"Oh Maya your hand is so soft...So smooth...So small around me..." Zero moaned into her ear his breath hot on her neck.

Maya smiled.

His large anatomy did make her slender hand look incredibly small in comparison.

She giggled and began to stroke him faster.

Zero buckled and pushed into her hand to meet her.

His eyes were shut tight, no longer could she see those black marbles, but the pleasure slapped across his face was indescribable.

His mouth was slightly agape, his head leaned back, his hair tossed around him, his brows knitted together it was a sight to be withheld.

She loved looking upon his face he was so handsome it hurt deep in her gut. She loved that it was her alone that could make him feel such things.

Zero squirmed and jerked.

Maya could feel him swelling in her palm.

"I-I cannot hold out any longer...Maya I-i'm going to come! I'm going to get you dirty!" Zero pleaded.

Maya smiled and only continued to stroke him.

"Come on my stomach, I like feeling your hot finish on my skin." Maya purred in his ear.

The sound of her voice in his ear, the feel of her words kissing him, he couldn't hold it together another second.

He bucked up his fingers gripping Maya hard, his mouth agape in uninterrupted pleasure.

He cried out pitifully as his he hit his peak.

Maya felt his shaft pulsating as he released his load onto the front of her abdomen.

It was warm and sticky in sensation, running down her porcelain skin, over her pert breasts.

Zero continued to hold her as he road out his finish, the swirling holds of orgasm flushing through his veins.

Maya squeezed him gently allowing the last of his finish to seep from his tip and onto the bed.

Zero mewled weakly and Maya could feel as his muscles went limp and his body relaxed, relishing in the pleasure of release.

"Your hand is incredibly soft. I am prisoner to your touch. That was amazing." Zero said through hoarse breaths.

Maya fondled his head tenderly, coming away with a bit of sticky finish on her fingers.

She kissed his lips softly, tenderly, and she could tell her assassin was spent.

His eyelids drooped over his ebony orbs and his breath was shallow and labored.

Maya ran her hand through his dirty blonde locks and he sighed into her fondly.

"Forgive me my siren. But I must rest. I am exhausted." Zero managed tiredly.

Maya kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight assassin." Maya said smiling.

"Goodnight siren." Zero breathed already being claimed by sleep's clutches.

Maya wiped her lovers finish from her body with an extra sheet and threw it in a pile on the flooring.

She then curled into her already sleeping partner and let herself slide away.

She liked this much better than being alone.


	8. Highlands

Highlands

The house was in a bustle of noise and voices when Maya finally pulled herself from sleep.

Her lover was nowhere to be seen, the bed was disturbed where he had been, but he no longer remained there.

Maya dressed herself and headed downstairs.

Axton and Salvador were leaned back on the couches, Zero was perched on the arm of the farthest chair.

He looked like a gargoyle the way he sat. He looked dangerous and unreadable. He had made his transformation back into his usual state. His wordless self, sly and mysterious. The assassin he was born to be.

He looked up as Maya entered the room and an instant smile reflected off is helmet.

"What's with all the commotion?" Maya asked rubbing the back of her neck sleepily.

Axton immediately spoke up...of course.

"Lilith called us all down to headquarters, apparently she's got some kind of mission for us, love the morning hair by the way doll." Axton said flashing his million dollar smile in her direction.

Maya frowned angrily. Her eyes flicked to her assassin across the room, he now displayed a distasteful angry face.

"Thanks...well then lets go find out what she wants." Maya said pushing past him and rolling her eyes.

Axton kept pace with her as she headed out the door.

"You aren't a morning person huh?" He said cheerily keeping step with her.

Maya growled.

Indeed it was too early for this shit.

"No." Maya said shortly.

Axton shook his head.

"Testy, Testy, definitely not a morning person at all. So what gives cutie, you've been oh so cold to me since you got here and i am only trying to be friendly!" He said sticking his lower lip out.

Maya looked sideways at him angrily.

"You seem like a man-whore, and those types of males...tend to get on my nerves." Maya said honestly.

It was blunt but she couldn't stop it before it escaped her lips.

Salvador roared with laughter obviously been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey, she got you on that one Axton." Salvador said chuckling.

Axton furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged smugly.

"Oh now thats a little harsh...i like to refer to myself as...experienced." He said winking.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Exactly what i mean. The only experience i'm interested in is experience on the battle field. So you better be as experienced in fighting as you are in chasing ass, i need you to be a partner i can count on." Maya said jabbing her finger into his chest.

Axton looked at her deviously, he was quite pleased with himself for rousing feelings from the siren.

She was quite the sight when she was mad.

Axton wanted to bend her over the nearest barrel and fuck her until her legs gave out.

His pants tightened at the thought.

"Oh trust me, i've got your back honey." Axton said grinning wider.

Maya passed him up and continued toward the headquarters.

Axton followed behind, soaking in the wondrous view of the sirens round, luscious ass as she walked ahead of him.

Zero couldn't help but notice the pompous ape's obvious gaze focused on his siren's backside.

Zero wanted nothing more than to slice Axton from top to bottom.

"Your eyes wander where they are not wanted. Don't be a pig. We need her to like our team." Zero hissed to Axton.

Axton clapped Zero on the back and laughed.

"Awww Zero you don't know how to have any fun. How can you not want to slap that ass as hard as you can? No harm in looking!" Axton whispered grinning.

Zero fumed beneath his armor.

"Disgusting thoughts, these are inappropriate things to say, about our teammate." Zero said mechanically cloaking any trace of anger in his tone.

"Oh c'mon you're a guy aren't you!? You can't possibly tell me if given the chance you wouldn't tear that ass up. Or do aliens like you not feel lust, or maybe you are a robot under there?" Axton said raising his eyebrow.

"I assure you my gender is male. I am an assassin. I do not lust." Zero lied.

"Well maybe you just aren't interested in women...?" Axton teased meanly.

How dare this behemoth question his sexuality!?

If only Axton knew what Zero had done to Maya in the past few weeks. He'd "torn that ass up" on many occasions. He'd fucked her until she could hardly walk.

"She is part of my team. I respect her. I don't think disgusting thoughts of her." Zero said.

Another lie.

Big lie.

In fact, Zero couldn't help picturing Maya's naked, round ass in his hands as he pounded her from behind. The wetness of her opening as her fluids coated his dick. The feel of his head pressing into her end, squeezing for more room...his girth filling her. Her breasts bouncing with the movement.

Now it was Zero that was becoming aware of the erection forming in his pants as he ogled at Mayas hips.

Fuck.

Axton shook his head.

"Whatever you say robot boy. But that ass is going to be riding my dick one of these days i can assure you that! I mean who can resist this, she'll warm up to me eventually. Maybe i can rush in and save her in battle and then she'll be throwing her clothes off for me." Axton said chuckling.

Zero felt every muscle in his body tense.

Oh fuck no.

He wanted to knock the brutish man on his ass. He knew Axton wanted Maya, but to say such things to him!? He supposed he was just making...male talk...but Zero was not the one to want to hear these things. About his siren.

Zero would gladly cut Axton's dick off if he tried anything.

But before Axton could further his conversation, they found themselves at headquarters.

Lilith and Roland greeted them, accompanied with Tannis.

"We need you to travel out to the highlands. Theres been a lot of trouble out there. We've got people out there dropping like flies. The locals have taken to calling it some kind of curse...I think it must be Jack's doing. Been some strange activity out there, dabbling with the wildlife fucking with things he shouldn't be. We need all of you to go out there and figure out whats going on out there in overlook and take care of Jack's developments." Lilith said running her hand through her hair.

"You have a day to pack supplies and get things ready, we need you to leave by sundown tonight." Roland added.

Tannis nodded in agreement.

"Be careful, we aren't sure what is going on out there." She finished.

The vault hunters all nodded loyally and with that Lilith dismissed them.

"All the way in the Highlands! Best pack heavy kids..." Salvador grumbled kicking the dust.

"Oh well at least we get to kill some of Jack's handymen." Axton said smiling.

Salvador grinned widely.

"Damn right, i can't wait to bust out my guns and mow some of those little shits down." He said laughing.

"And maybe get some local tail while i'm at it, no girl can resist a hero that brings her medicine to save her from a horrendous plague." Salvador added deviously.

Maya giggled.

She liked the gunzerker. He was small and rough, but he was kind.

Zero appeared beside her and Maya instantly felt drawn to him.

Zero leaned into her so only she could hear her words.

"Going to the Highlands for who knows how long, Having to be near that sorry excuse for a human, I do not know if i can manage it." Zero said angrily.

Maya giggled quietly.

"Oh has he upset the big bad assassin?" Maya teased pushing him.

"He spoke disgusting things to me involving what he wants to do to you, i will have none of this. fucking pig." Zero snapped under his breath.

Maya narrowed her eyes at him and smiled.

"He can say all the disgusting things he wants about me...but who is the one that actually gets to do all those dirty, nasty, shameful things to me huh big boy?" Maya teased gently running her finger down his helmet and batting her eyes at him.

Zero felt his breath hitch.

"Oh Maya do not tempt me. I want to fuck you for him to see. You are mine." Zero growled.

Maya just laughed.

"Don't worry i can handle him Zero, he's all talk." Maya said trying to ease the assassin's anger.

She didn't want to have to clean up Axton's guts off the floor of the highlands if he said something to cross Zero. She figured she'd have to keep Zero calm even if Axton was a complete asshole.

She knew this was going to be a long trip.

The vault hunters spent the rest of the day packing the essentials for travel. Food, water, things they would need for the journey.

Maya packed her pack heavy, but not too heavy. She was still on doctors orders.

Which meant no heavy battle...she was sure Dr. Zed wouldn't be very happy with her going to the Highlands after being told to get bed rest...

Zero seemed to be thinking the same thing.

He reloaded his weapon and strapped it to his back then looked at Maya.

"Is a journey to the Highlands, too much for your injury, the doctor said to rest..." Zero said slowly.

Maya sighed.

"I'm not staying behind. I'll take it slow, i will let you guys have the kills." Maya tried hopefully.

Zero looked at her warily but eventually sighed and nodded.

He knew he couldn't stop his siren no matter what he said, she was coming and that was that.

The journey across the frozen wastes was long.

Salvador trudged along ahead of the gang snacking on some rakk, tearing the jerked meat with his teeth and making satisfied chewing noises. Axton followed along next, constantly looking back at the Siren. He had given up trying to make conversation with her because she kept brushing him off.

Zero picked up the rear of the herd, near Maya's side keeping her close just in case.

He was already ready to rip Axton's throat out. He was already tired of Axton's passes at Maya.

Maya sighed heavily.

She was so tired of these frigid lands. She had just gotten used to the warm weather of Sanctuary and now here she was stomping around in the snow once more.

She was cold, sore, and miserable.

If she wasn't so proud she'd ask Zero to carry her.

Suddenly Salvador began to run ahead.

"Ay! Looky what i found amigos!" Salvador bellowed happily.

The rounded the bend after the stubby little man only to see him standing in front of an abandoned Bandit vehicle.

He stood proudly in front of it.

"Well hell! Thats perfect! I bet i can get her running in an hour tops." Axton said running up to the vehicle and patting its rusty frame.

He stood by his word, in under an hour Axton had the old rust bucket cranking and ready to go.

Zero helped Maya inside and followed behind her.

Salvador took the gunner's seat and Axton took the wheel.

Maya settled down near the back and sighed out comfortably.

Zero raided through the cabinets and found two dusty coats. He brought them to his lover and covered her tenderly.

Zero slid down next to Maya and Maya without hesitation rested her head on his thigh and tucked the coats around her like a blanket.

Zero had his gun at his side ready to protect her.

Maya sighed heavily into him.

"Are you warm? are you comfortable? is this to your liking?" Zero asked cooly.

Maya nodded.

"I'm fine i just need sleep. It's been a long day." Maya said softly.

"With this vehicle, at this rate, we will be in the highlands in maybe three to four days." Zero said shifting a little.

Axton looked backward and narrowed his eyes at the two.

"She doing ok?" Axton asked.

This was the first non sexual thing he'd said all day.

Zero looked up questionably.

"She will be ok. She is tired, her wound still disadvantages her." Zero said bluntly.

Axton grunted and went back to watching the road.

Zero narrowed his eyes and then looked back to his sleeping counterpart. She was already fast asleep despite the roughness of the road as the rolled across the terrain.

Suddenly the thunderous sound of the guns up top reverberated throughout the vehicle.

Zero looked out the small window to see Salvador massacring a cluster of bullymongs to the right. Their roars echoed across the landscape, their bodies falling one by one.

Zero could hear the gunzerker laughing maniacally.

Zero found it more enjoyable up close and personal. He liked to feel his blade sliced through the thick flesh and part their limps from their body. Zero grinned at the thought of such things. He much enjoyed tearing flesh from bone with just his sword. So close and personal and intimate. It had been too long since Zero's animal had been let lose to roam free. But the trek today had allowed him to run rapid through the landscape. Slashing Bullymongs, taking down Rakks with ease. It felt amazing. He was so full of energy and so full of the need to kill. This whole lust thing had released something more within him, something much more wild. He killed with such fierceness even more than before. He felt quicker, stronger, more deadly. He loved it. He always took out all his frustrations on killing alone, but now he could fulfill his sexual needs and his need to kill and it was magical. The feeling was glorious.

Zero did not sleep. He stayed alert and wary as the vehicle rocked and groaned across the land. Maya slept heavy, and he dare not wake her, he knew she needed the sleep desperately.

They traveled for days, stopping occasionally for food and fuel. Maya looked distantly out the window at the changing landscape, they were finally entering the highlands. The lands were slowly becoming green and hilly. The temperatures were no longer freezing, but mildly cool. Comfortable.

Maya could hardly wait to get out on the landscape and out of this cramped vehicle. Zero had taken the driver's seat and Axton sat across from Maya slowly cleaning his gun, stealing glances at the siren every once and a while. Maya could feel the commando's eyes burning into her and she grimaced darkly. She stared harder out the window, but it was impossible to ignore him gawking. She whipped her head in his direction scowling.

"Would you stop?" She hissed lowly.

"Stop what, I don't believe I'm "doing" anything." Axton said flashing her one of those million dollar smiles.

"Stop staring." She said her eyes narrowed and vicious.

How was it even humanly possible for a male to be so annoying.

"Can't help it sweetie. My eyes are just drawn to that beauty and ferocity of yours." He said slyly.

Maya rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Oh please, give me a break with the cheesy lines." Maya growled disgusted.

Axton laughed heartily.

"Oh I thought you girls liked those cheesy compliments, guess not huh sweetie?" He said grinning and raising an eyebrow.

"No. And especially not when they are coming from you." Maya spat.

"Oh whats wrong hun, you shoot me down at every move I make, I promise I'm not that bad! Just give me a little time to show you. I just want a chance with a beauty like you." Axton pleaded with a fake pout.

Maya was about to just get up and slap some sense into him when suddenly the vehicle came to an abrupt halt.

Maya stood up and grabbed her gun off her back.

Zero turned around in the drivers seat.

"The vehicle will no longer suffice. We must walk from here. The rocky terrain blocks the path." Zero said standing and passing both of them to the door hatch.

He swung it open with a deafening bang and instinctively pointed his sniper out the opening scoping the landscape for enemies. He stepped from the vehicle down onto the greener landscape and continued to scout for danger.

He shifted gracefully into the predatory mode that dazzled Maya so very much.

The way he stalked across the terrain like a big cat, searching for a weak antelope. Claws at the ready, back arched, senses acute and ready to take anything down. She followed behind him SMG at the ready and Axton exited last, bringing up the rear of the group.

Salvador had already jumped ship and was a few yards away demolishing a small pack of Stalkers. Their anguished cries echoed off the mountains and rang in Maya's ears.

She gripped her gun tighter and stood up taller. The journey had given her much time to rest and recover, she felt alive and stronger than ever, and she was ready to kill.

She bolted past Zero and into the mess of enemies chomping at Salvador's heels.

She sprayed the landscapes with bullets in one clean sweep taking out a stalker coming up to her left.

She her a screech to her right and she swung in that direction with one quick motion. She lifted her hand into the air capturing the creature in a ball of glowing light, twisting its form, binding it with energy. Crushing it with her power.

More stalkers were swept up into the mass trying desperately to run but it was no use.

Maya fisted her hand closed and the energy exploded with a loud crack. The creatures charred bodies fell to the ground some still burning.

Salvador stood dumbfounded staring at the glowing siren his gun having fallen to his side in awe.

Zero ran up beside the siren and looked around.

There was not a soul left to kill.

Maya flashed a smile in his direction and headed forward into the rocks.

"Well c'mon slow pokes whats the hold up!?" Maya called over her shoulder as she disappeared over a boulder.

Axton came up behind Zero and growled.

"Man what a woman." He said smiling.

Zero displayed a displeased face and the thought to take that moment to split the commando in half fluttered across his mind. But instead he simply trudged forward ignoring the comment.

This was already becoming a long trip.

Zero held a few paces behind Maya his gun at the ready, but his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

It had been days since he had gotten so much as a second of alone time with Maya. He longed to have her soft skin against him, her firm form beneath his fingertips, the smell of her blue locks filling his senses. That Axton was constantly hovering and blabbering obscene comments. Zero was at his wits end with the loudmouthed male. It had taken every bit of his self control not to put him in his place, but his patience with him was wearing thin. Zero knew he was part of their team and a good fighter, but he tired of having to hear him mouth off awful things about Zero's siren.

Zero pondered all this under his blank helmet.

Maybe the long car ride had gotten the better of him, maybe it was that that was making him a little crazy.

And possibly his neglected sexual need...

Zero sighed at the thought.

He was so needy it was becoming a problem. Like an itch he couldn't scratch. Before he had never had a need for such human things, he had seen it as petty and idiotic to fall into needing such a thing. But now...now it was different. He was hooked like a druggy to their substance of choice. The heat was burning up his insides like a bonfire, radiating within his gut. It was making him stir crazy. Killing no longer filled his every need.

He frowned beneath his helmet and readjusted his gun.

This new need was not one that an assassin should be dealing with. He was angry at himself for being so stirred by such a primal and human need. But he could not help the needs of his body. He could not control it like he controlled every other aspect around him.

Zero's eyes wandered ahead of him to the nimble girl springing along like an antelope in front of him. Her body moved like a well oiled machine, scaling rocks with ease, gun always at the ready, hair blowing in the soft breeze whispering across the lands. Her pert ass moving swiftly as she did so.

Her buttocks filled her pants making the material tight across her rump, displaying her every curve for Zero's secret viewing.

Zero indulged in ogling her much more than he intended to allow himself.

Zero felt his body flush beneath his armor despite the cool chill in the air, he felt so uncomfortably hot.

He pulled his gaze away from the delectable woman in front of him and cursed himself for getting himself worked up.

He needed time alone.

With a sudden flicker Zero disappeared into mid air.


	9. Killing

Authors note: Before I post this next chapter I wanted to say a few things! Firstly thank you for all the reviews I appreciate all of them. Secondly, this story is meant to be a smutty, porn, fan fiction with a storyline, so yes there is a lot of sex, sorry I get carried away when writing about Zer0 and Maya! I like the pairing, I like writing sex scenes with them, sue me. Also I have gotten some concern about where the whole Axton Maya thing is going! Am I going to make Axton into some rapist from hell? No. He's a cocky asshole in this story but he's not a damned rapist. So although he chases Maya heavily, and sometimes almost crosses the line nothing seriously bad is going to happen between them, pinky promise. I just like to make Axton the asshole, love Axton, I just love making him a jerk lol sorry. Also Zero is a little psycho crazy in this story. I like him that way, I think making him killing obsessed is fun, sorry not sorry lol. So buckle in for the next few chapters, its gonna get messy.

Killing

After walking for what seemed like forever the sun was slowly starting to sink behind the horizon and twilight was swallowing the Pandora sky.

Salvador stopped and turned back tot he rest of his team.

One, two, three...

But no Zero to be found.

He shrugged. Zero was a strange fellow, often disappearing for good amounts of time, and gently reappearing in the night. It was like having a ghost for a team member and much less of a man...or whatever Zero was.

"We better be lookin for a place to make camp amigos. The bigger stalkers tend to come out after dark and we need to save our energy." Salvador said to his comrades.

"Theres a little crevice over here by a pond, why not here?" Maya called to the others from her perch on a large rock.

Salvador nodded and headed after her.

The crevice in the boulders served for a safe little nook from the elements. It wasn't very big until it opened up into a small clearing with a small pool of what looked like clean water.

Maya dipped her hands into the pool and brought the clear water to her lips. The crisp water felt good as it slid down her throat. It quenched her thirst and cooled her body.

Axton knelt beside her and took a sloppy drink of the crisp water.

Maya scowled.

Couldn't she just have a second to herself without this ape bothering her!?

"Nice job finding a camp, nice little secluded pool huh? Pretty nice for, you know a late night dip huh?" Axton said grinning.

"How about I just drown you instead." Maya growled.

Axton chuckled.

"Oh-ho-ho, such a short fuse!" Axton purred to her.

Maya scoffed and walked off.

Salvador looked over at the commando and shook his head.

"Aye, don't you think you should give it a rest there bub?" Salvador said raising an eyebrow at Axton.

Axton frowned at him.

"Oh she will give in eventually. Every girl does." Axton said cockily.

Salvador rolled his eyes and wandered back among the rocks to claim his sleeping space.

Maya stormed off into the grassy rocks and climbed them irritably. She sat down and rested her chin on her knees. She was growing very sick of Axton's attempts. And Zero had been nowhere to be found all day long.

This made Maya frown.

Her assassin had pretty much just disappeared.

She brushed her bangs out of her face and pouted.

He had been acting distant the past few days and she knew something must be bothering the silent assassin.

But how could she ask if he had disappeared!?

Meanwhile Zero slunk across the barren landscape. His cloaking device keeping him hidden from all watchful eyes. The air was still and silent. He felt the monster within him growing. He couldn't let it win...he had to calm it somehow. And so he sought to calm it in the only way that he knew how to. He needed to kill. To shed blood.

A lot of blood.

The smell of smoke filled the night air and it kissed Zero's sensitive sense of smell. Smoke meant fire, and fire meant a bandit camp. He leapt from the boulder he perched upon and as swift as the wind he approached the camp. He came on silent feet, silent as ever...his breath was shallow and silent, the night air felt cold in his lungs. His body ached with the need and his armor felt tight around him.

He slunk through the camp, padding like a lion to prey.

He peered in the window and soaked in the scene.

A woman's voice seeped from the bandit tent.

It was thick and rich and exhausted, Zero now knew that sound all too well.

A Psycho roughly bent the busty woman over a desk in the corner.

His hips slammed into her again and again, rhythmic and hard the impact of each thrust reverberated up through her body, causing her healthy rump to shake and sway. Her fingernails drug across the wooden table, leaving deep gouges behind. Her mouth was open wide in what seemed to be pleasure but could be mistaken as pain. Her eyes sparkled in the dim firelight as she looked over her shoulder at her captor, or lover, or whatever he may be. Bandits and Psychos were animals. It was highly possible she was a captured pet of theirs, and just something they enjoyed playing with.

Zero hesitated at the window, hand twitching toward his sword...but his curiosity held him still. He would watch...just a little longer...what could it hurt.

Suddenly a third party entered the tent, a large Bruiser. He stood high enough that his head nearly touched the top of the tent.

The psycho seemed unfazed by the other's appearance, but continued to sink himself into the loud woman. The Bruiser undid his jeans and offered his thick cock to the woman's lips. She took it somewhat hesitantly and began to please him. He roughly grabbed her hair and shoved himself down her throat, Zero could hear the poor girl choking. She sputtered against the large intrusion and her moans and yelps were muffled. The Psycho began to hump faster, like a little dog mounting another, he panted disgustingly, and slapped her ass hard, leaving a large red whelp behind.

Zero had come here to quiet the need that was growing inside him with bloodshed...and yet here it was staring him in the face. This new lust for flesh, was unsettling to him. Up until now, slicing flesh was enough to give him that high...but now...now he needed more. As he stood there, moments from killing all occupants within the room, his mind still wandered to the warmth of his skin and how desperately he needed release.

The Psycho was now wailing in pleasure, his dirty fingernails clawing at the woman's rump causing her to cry out in pain, letting the Bruiser's cock slip from her mouth, his shaft shimmering with wetness. It disgusted Zero the way they took her...but aroused him more than he wanted to admit. It brought him back to his weakness...his drug...his siren. He felt himself shudder. What he wouldn't do to have Maya underneath him now...

The Psycho shuddered and moaned signaling the orgasm crashing down upon him. He didn't bother to pull out, instead he kept firmly nestled within her body, his cum dripping down between her thick thighs. The Bruiser chuckled as she took his counterparts load and forced his dick into her mouth again, fucking her pretty lips as he pleased. His groans grew deeper and more labored and within minutes he pulled himself from her cheeks and exploded onto her face. His thick finish spurting out onto her pale face, running down her neck and messing her golden locks. Her eyes were squeezed shut in exhaustion and maybe a little shame.

The fire within Zero burned too brightly now, it was searing his innards. He leapt through the window invisible to every eye in the room. He ran his sword through the Bruiser first, right up through his chest. Zero twisted the sword as the Bruiser stood, stunned, and then pulled it straight out, spurting blood upon the dirt floor. The Bruiser fell face first in the dirt, the Psycho scrambled for his weapon, pants still around his ankles, and tripped over himself in his hurry. Zero chuckled at his fear.

"Thats right, squirm, for i am death" Zero growled dragging his bloody sword through the dirt as his cloak shimmered away and gave himself to his victim. Zero drove the tip of his sword into the Psycho's shoulder and pinned him to the floor.

Zero felt himself swell with lust for the kill. He grinned maniacally behind his mask, pitch black eyes wide as he soaked in the Psycho and all he last thoughts and breaths. Zero leaned on the sword pushing it in farther, the Psycho screamed in pain.

"Thats right you little worm, scream for me, scream like your little lady friend." Zero hissed sadistically. The woman scrambled into the corner fear reflecting in her eyes as the dark armored man toyed with her rapist like a cat would a mouse.

Zero laughed at the Psycho as he leaned over his squirming form.

"Maybe I should shove my sword up you, and fuck you just like you did her, how does that sound?" Zero said psychotically.

The Psycho yelped and struggled to manage begging words to Zero.

Zero laughed.

"Begging will not help you now, begging is for the weak, you are weak you little maggot." Zero taunted.

He slowly drug the sword down, slicing the Psycho open inch by inch, his screams echoed through the night.

Zero was aware this may attract Stalkers, or other Bandits, but he couldn't turn back he was drunk on his killing high.

His blood boiled with his love for the kill.

Zero suddenly pulled his sword out and rested it dangerously close to the Psycho's privates.

"Maybe...I'll just cut this off, and leave you to bleed out in the mountains, leave you for the stalkers." Zero breathed through gritted teeth.

"N-NO! please!" The Psycho begged through fearful whimpers.

Music to Zero's ears.

His heart raced and his smile widened. It had been so long since he had killed like this.

He swung his sword down and chopped the Psycho's left arm clean off.

The Psycho screamed wildly, blood spurting from the stump of an arm that was left.

"Oh dear, my sword slipped, apologies." Zero whispered slyly.

"Just kill meeee!" The Psycho screamed helplessly.

"And miss all this fun? I think not. Things are not that easy." Zero said shaking his head.

He brought his sword down and took off the Psycho's other arm, more bright crimson staining the ground and splattering over Zero's suit.

Zero stood with his boot on the Psycho's chest and laughed. Oh how he loved to see his pain.

Zero looked down on the sputtering man. Blood pouring from his wounds, life fading from his eyes. This was the part Zero enjoyed most, the last breath of his prey...and yet as he stood here watching the life slip from his victims eyes...the high was just...not as intense. It was not like it used to be...he felt aroused and vicious, and yet...it did not do for him what it once did. The high of an orgasm induced by a woman had robbed his killing of its allure. Zero let his shoulders fall, he leaned his head back, if only he had Maya here, he would fuck her right here on the ground...in the dirt...in the blood of his kill. He groaned at the thought. He would fuck her until their bodies gave out, red and slick with blood and gore. Oh god the thought!

To others it was a sick fantasy...but to a killer, to a vault hunter...was it really anything out of the norm? Zero debated the fact in his head. Sick he may be, but right then he did not care. He shook himself from his fantasy, aroused and flustered, his cock pressed against his thigh, hard and throbbing. He whipped his head to the shaking woman in the corner. She was paralyzed with fear.

"I'd advise you to leave this place. Go now. You saw nothing." Zero growled to her before flickering and disappearing into thin air.

Maya looked up into the stars, their reflection flickering on the surface of the pond. Maya could still see the hint of the light from the fire Axton and Salvador had built within the rocks. She made sure to stay close, but not too close. She didn't want Axton figuring her location out, his advances were exhausting her and annoying her. She was better to wait until he possibly fell asleep or something. She pursed her lips and looked out on the night blanked landscape.

Still no sign of the assassin.

She kicked the dirt, and picked up a pebble in her fingers. She tossed it into the water nearby her with a soft plunk. The night was still, not a breath of wind licked at her form.

But for some reason...she did not feel alone.

She perked up her head and scaled the darkness, straining to make out shadows and rocks. Suddenly there was a metallic smell in the air.

She breathed it in deeply.

She knew that smell...

it was the smell of thick, fresh...blood.

She got to her feet and her hand slowly went to her gun.

But before she could even so much as touch her weapon, she felt a hand slide around her neck. She froze, unsure whether to scream or to react. Her whole body seemed to tense.

_Shit. _She thought frantically.

"If I were out to murder you, I'm afraid you would be very much out of luck, my lovely peach." Zero whispered in her ear.

Maya's body slumped and her fear immediately turned to rage.

"Zero! What the fuck!? If thats your goddamn idea of being romantic you are a really fucked up individual!" Maya barked turning around fists clenched.

She did so just in time to see Zero flicker into sight, the moonlight reflecting off of him subtly.

"Who knows. I may very well be. A fucked up individual." He whispered his voice low and sensual.

Maya's eyes darted over the much taller individual, the moonlight sparkled off his armor...much more than usual...

Maya squinted her eyes, what was he covered in.

Zero stepped out of the shadows slowly, and suddenly it was apparent what substance clung to him.

Blood.

Lots of blood.

It dripped down his arms and pooled in tiny puddles on the ground.

"Zero what the hell happened!? Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt!?" Maya said walking up to him and inspecting him concernedly.

Zero chuckled.

"I came across a couple of Bandits fucking a hostage raw, I could not resist, I disposed of them." Zero said almost drunkly.

His high was near bubbling over now as he stared his guilty pleasure down like the big bad wolf. and lord was he hungry.

Maya stared at him questionably.

"Holy shit, why didn't you call for backup?" Maya said.

"I went looking for a victim. I found them, and got the show for free." Zero growled.

Maya raised an eyebrow at the assassin.

He was acting very strange.

Here he disappears for hours and then shows back up covered in blood with this wild tale as his story.

"Zero are you ok...you seem...off?" Maya said folding her arms.

Zero groaned and took a step toward his need.

"You see Maya, before you killing was my drug. It was my high that I could not resist. Tonight I went to feed it..." Zero cooed slyly.

"But now...as much as I love killing, it falters in the high I get, from being inside you." Zero finished reaching up and running his fingers though Maya's hair, dripping blood down her shoulder.

Maya watched the blood that was obviously not her lover's but his poor victim's run down her skin. But she did not recoil.

"I thought i could drown out this overwhelming need for you, dull it with my old habits, but killing has made it impossibly stronger." Zero groaned huskily.

The sexual need in his voice was as heavy and thick as tar. It spilled over Maya and her being.

Maya was unsure of how to react. She killed for the sake of survival and necessity. But here Zero stood before her spilling his darkest secret, he killed for the sake of killing. He lusted to spill blood. Apparently before her, that was what he lived for...but now she had him confused and rethinking all his habits and what they stood for. He spoke of killing like it was a sexual act...and somehow it was not completely unpleasant to her.

She stared at Zero deeply, eyes darting over his form soaking all of him in.

Her body took over when her mind failed.

"Holy shit Zero just come here and fuck me." She growled as she took hold of a strap on his neck and pulled him close.

"Oh god Maya, i thought you would never ask, i need you now." Zero moaned as he wrapped himself around her. Maya tumbled backward into the dirt and Zero pinned her down with his hips, his impossibly hard cock rubbing against her.

Maya leaned her head back and moaned as she enjoyed the friction between them.

"Nnnngg fuck Zero, so what do you like get off to killing?" Maya panted to the man on top of her.

Zero did not so much as hesitate, instead he continued to fondle Maya's breasts, smearing blood down her front.

"Y-yes...i used to, it was the only way I could somewhat feel emotion, that is until i met you." Zero groaned.

Maya sat up and began to strip her armor off completely.

Zero looked on confused.

"Maya you are exposed, i could complete the deed, with most of your armor still on." Zero breathed.

Maya let her armor fall in a pile next to her.

"If my armor is on...i can't feel the warmth of your victim's blood on my skin while you fuck me." Maya whispered running her tongue over his face plate, coming away with a slight metallic taste on her tongue.

Zero all but lost it.

He couldn't get his pants undone fast enough.

Maya pushed him backward and slowly kissed down his armor, to his engorged erection. His head was swollen and purple, needing desperately to be taken care of. Maya kissed his thick girth and pursed her wet lips around him. Zero bucked up wanting more of her hot mouth. He wanted to fuck that dirty mouth of hers.

She took his shaft into her mouth, as far back as she could manage, his large head causing her to sputter a bit. Zero rolled his hips forward a little wanting her to take more. Her wet mouth felt so good around his sensitive manhood, but he wanted more, he wanted to explore that body of hers. Punish her for being so stubborn, and loud and fucking hard headed. Zero pulled her head back, his cock popping free of her mouth.

"I want to punish you. You are most dirty. You are in need of punishment from your lovers hand." Zero growled.

"Why have i been a bad girl?" Maya teased cheekily.

"Mmmm very bad. So bad i can hardly stand not bending you over right in front of Salvador and Axton and fucking you until you pass out." Zero breathed, his word shaky and flustered.

"Well what makes you think you can punish me huh big boy?" Maya hissed playfully her face inches from his helmet, she could only imagine the expressions on his face behind that visor.

Zero smiled behind the mask, wide and psychotically.

Zero grabbed Maya's wrists, whipped off a strap from his armor and tied them together. Maya fell forward in front of her lover rump in the air on display for her assassin attacker.

"I am going to punish you now. For being so disobedient. And so delicious." Zero groaned deeply.

Maya could tell his tone of voice had changed, changed to something primal and dark.

Zero reared his hand back and swatted it against Maya's exposed rear end, a large red mark soon stained her white skin where his hand had hit. Maya cried out from her tied position, her eyes fluttered in pain and pleasure.

_dear god hit me again. _She thought biting her tongue.

As if reading her thoughts Zero revved his hand back again and delivered another punishing blow to her large round rump. Zero's cock pulsated with every impact. His hand tingled from contact with her skin. Her rear looked as if it were blushing up at him.

"Fucking hit me harder!" Maya yelled at the assassin, drunk on some wild high she had never felt before.

Zero chuckled deeply, his voice was husky and raw with need. He grabbed his loosely hanging belt and slipped it off. He doubled it over in his fist and cracked it like a whip across her back end. Maya screamed out, her fingers digging into the leather strap binding her wrists, her markings glowed brightly as pleasure washed over her. The stinging whelps tingled her skin and flooded her with pleasure. Her wetness dribbled down her thighs as her body begged for more. Zero brought the wrath of his belt on her again and she screamed again even louder this time, her lungs giving forth to pleasure and not thinking twice of the predators or enemies that may be lurking near.

Meanwhile at the camp Salvador sat across the fire from Axton, munching some meat and kicking the dust.

Axton looked off into the distance.

"You think she's alright out there?" Axton mused glancing at Salvador.

Salvador looked up from chewing.

"She's a siren, the lass will be fine. She'll wander back when she's ready. She was probably tired of yer harrassin her and such." Salvador said shrugging.

Axton snorted.

"She's likes it and she knows it. She's just a hard nut to crack. I'll get to her eventually." Axton said leaning back arms folded behind his head.

"I dunno...ever think she may not have eyes for yer?" Salvador said raising an eyebrow.

Axton laughed.

"And who else would she have eyes for!? You!?" Axton exploded with laughter.

Salvador gave him a dark scowl.

"No. She aint mah type you dumbass." Salvador growled.

Axton nearly doubled over with laughter.

Salvador grunted.

"I think she's got her eyes on Zero." Salvador said shrugging.

Axton stopped laughing and nearly choked.

"Zero!? For fucks sake why would she have eyes for that maniac? WE aren't even entirely sure if he's human, or a guy, or WHAT?!" Axton said waving his hands around.

Salvador shrugged.

"It's just a guess." Salvador said.

"Well you are fucking nuts, I really don't think she's gunna pick the creepy robot over a real man like me." Axton snorted.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from across the pond and over the rocks, it echoed over the landscape and landed on Axton and Salvador's ears.

Axton sprung up gun ready.

Salvador stood slowly.

"The fuck was that? Sounded like a chick... what if it's Maya!?" Axton said frantically.

Salvador waved his hand at him.

"Shhhh quit makin a scene, sounded most likely like a stalker. I'll go check it out, you stay here and guard the camp." Salvador said calmly.

Axton looked at him brow furrowed.

"Fine. Go see what it is fucker." He growled plunking back down, his rifle still in hand finger on the trigger.

Salvador hauled his gun up and head out into the night.

Zero smiled at his handy work. Maya was shaking with need, he rump red and raw from the beating, he back slick with the blood dripping off Zero's armor. Zero suddenly grabbed Maya, flipped her over and drug her by the ankles toward him.

"You like it when i punish you. Such a bad girl you have been. I enjoy spanking my little siren." Zero breathed menacingly.

Maya panted hard, looked up at her hard lover her eyes full of pleasure and need.

"Tell me you like it. Say it. Let me hear it." Zero growled leaning down to her hear, his smooth helmet brushing her skin, the red hologram illuminating her skin.

"Oh Zero I love the way you punish me! Please more!" She moaned arching her back and writhing against her bindings. Blood trickled down over her large breasts, her nipples pert from the night air. Zero took each one in his fingertips and squeezed hard. Maya yelped and pushed against him, he squeezed harder, she moaned louder.

He had her totally under his control, he could toy with her much more than he could ever toy with any victim. And oh the pleasure was so much better this way. Her skin was covered in the blood of his kill and he could not help how aroused that made him, his cock begged for attention as it pressed against Maya's stomach. He weeped sparkling blue pre-cum on her bloody stomach.

Maya squirmed and pressed against his erection with her abdomen, without her hands she was helpless. She wanted Zero to intrude upon her but he was set on taking his sweet time. She whimpered helplessly.

"Zero...unf...please!" She begged.

Zero rubbed his penis against her hot mound ever so slowly, their bodies sliding together with the crimson blood shimmering in the moon beams.

"I like the way you beg. Its music to my ears. Beg harder pet." Zero groaned running his fingers through her blue locks, now muddied with red.

"Oh Zero please I need your fat cock inside of me! MASTER please!" Maya moaned loudly, thick blush spreading across her cheeks, peering at Zero through dark lashes.

Zero felt his blood go hot. She looked like a murderous goddess, naked, bound and covered in blood beneath him. He was practically drooling over her form.

He wiped blood up her neck, over her chin and up the side of her face. His hand smelled like earth and blood and dirt all in one, her breathe hitched and she breathed in deeply.

"Fuck me killer." She kissed through barred teeth and narrowed eyes.

Zero couldn't hold back any longer, he needed to be inside of her, right then and there.

He dug his fingers into her hips and dragged her to him.

He pushed his monstrously swollen cock into her body, forcing his way in her tiny entrance. Her walls stretched to hold him and she cried out with the sudden intrusion, gritting her teeth and pressing her chin into her collarbone. Zero's fingers dug deeper into her hips as he pushed into her farther, making room for his entire girth, until his head squeezed against her end and could go no further. He bit his lip and groaned as he felt Maya's tightness around him.

Zero fell upon Maya, hands on either side of her head, trapping her with his body. Maya hooked her strong legs up and around Zero's hips, locking her feet together, her bare toes outstretched in pleasure. She threw her head back, mouth agape in ecstasy, pleasure washed across her blushing face. Zero abruptly slammed into her, the impact racked her body, his penis almost felt as if it were pushing into her gut he was so large and his thrusts were so powerful. He had no mercy on her body, he slammed into her again and again, groaning and growling with lust as Maya mewled in delicious pleasure.

Salvador trudged through the rocks, gun at the ready toward the source of the sound. Every so often another strange cry would lick his ears. He stopped for a second listening for it.

There it was again.

This time louder, this time clearer.

Salvador slunk through the rocks as quietly as possible, he wasn't exactly as stealthy as Zero when it came to sneaking around. He was used to going in guns blazing, non of this stepping lightly shit. He slunk around a large boulder and noticed a strange blue light flickering faintly ahead. The glow seemed to grow and wane like a beacon. Salvador furrowed his eyebrows.

"Now what in the fuck could that be." He whispered.

He trudged on, growing closer and closer to the blue glow.

As he approached the faint cries grew loader, and more defined.

This most certainly was no stalker...they were female.

Moans.

Of pain?

Salvador kept in the shadows of a large boulder and slowly stole a peak around it.

The blue light bathed over his face and blinded him for a second. He shielded his eyes and squinted trying to make out what he was looking at. The blue waned again and his eyes adjusted to the scene before him.

Maya...and Zero!?

Salvador lowered down into the shadows unsure if he should run, or stay and watch the show. It was a wonder Zero hadn't already sensed his presence and drawn his blade on him, Salvador thought...but then again he was a little preoccupied...

Salvador chose the second option...it wasn't often he got a little peep show like this, he grinned wryly.

Zero thrusted hard into Maya his penis swelling with his building need.

Maya writhed beneath him, crying out weakly overcome by the act, her body unwinding around her sadistic lover. She felt sticky and hot and her hair was now caked with dirt and blood as she laid on the ground.

"TELL ME YOU ARE MINE! TELL ME I OWN YOU! I AM YOUR MASTER!" Zero bellowed as he fucked her faster his chest heaving.

Maya bucked up and pulled hard on her bindings, her powers glowering wildly.

"YOU OWN ME ZERO! I AM YOURS!" She yelled her voice primal and animalistic.

Suddenly she pulled on her bindings with all her might and snapped the leather right in two freeing her hands. Zero looked at her with fire in his eyes.

He grabbed her free hands and pinned them to the dirt.

She would not defy him, he owned her, he was master.

The pleasure of dominance swirled through his body, it was so much better than killing, her cries of ecstasy outweighed ones cries of pains by leaps and bounds. His thoughts came at a million miles an hour, his head swirled. Behind his mask his breath fogged his visor he was so hot, a small bead of saliva running of his lip. He was an animal, there was no holding it back anymore. He yanked her hands above her head and held them there with one of his large palms, this was one binding she would not escape. With the other hand Zero lifted her rump to him as he humped her harder.

Maya wailed loudly as her climax built, her walls squeezing him tighter, she could not fight it. She came in a burst of pleasure her muscles tensing, her legs tightening around his hips her toes outstretched without her control. She moaned out loudly throwing her head back as her walls pulsed around Zero's shaft. She fell back panting and mewling as her lover continued his ravaging of her body.

Zero rolled his hips to hers, her moist walls were slick against him. His bloody Siren lover, oh lord she was gorgeous.

He began to moan louder, and louder, his breaths coming short and shallow.

"AGHHH YESSS!" He bellowed gruffly as his climax barreled him over.

He pulled himself from her body, though he desperately wanted to blow his load deep inside her.

He came hard, large streams of cum coating Maya's face. Eventually they waned in power, cumshot after cumshot, until it was reduced to a slow dribble from his angry tip.

Zero's erection slowly wilted, staying stubbornly hard even after climax. Maya looked up at Zero, his blue finish running down her flushed face.

He slowly released her hands and she let them fall weakly by her sides. There were no words between them just heavy breathing. Maya smiled widely.

She tenderly cradled his helmet in her hands and kissed his faceplate, her lips coming away stained brilliant red. A vibrant heart shone on his visor and Maya could feel him smiling behind it.

"You are such a cocky, controlling, bastard." Maya teased.

Zero chuckled.

"Do not act like you do not like it. You seemed to enjoy yourself thoroughly. Possibly you like to be bossed around?" Zero whispered playfully.

Salvador ducked down behind the boulder, very aware of the large bulge in his jeans. He couldn't help himself, it wasn't very often he got to get a good peek of something like that. Who would have thought the Siren and the Assassin were fucking...and fucking hard. Who knew Zero was such a freak.

Its always the quiet ones. Salvador thought to himself shaking his head.

He best sneak out now while Zero was still in his lethargic state.

He snuck off back toward the camp chuckling to himself.

Zero sighed heavily and leaned back to let Maya free.

His knees wobbled a little as he did so.

He looked over his gorgeous dirtied siren and laughed.

"Cleaning is required. We cannot return in this state. The others would wonder." Zero sighed

Maya laughed

"They might get a little curious as to why I'm covered in blood, and a blue sticky substance." Maya said grinning.

Zero nodded to the glassy pond.

"The pond should suffice. I must clean my armor also. I am a mess." He stated.

Zero stood slowly his flaccid member wagging in front of him. He hefted his pants back up and readjusted his large package.

He helped Maya to her wobbly feet and they descended down to the ponds shore.

Zero stripped his armor off and laid it by the shore. Maya threw her armor down beside his. Maya looked at him lovingly.

"Take your helmet off. Let me look at you sweetie." She whispered cupping his chin.

Zero sighed but did not argue.

He unlatched his helmet and slowly lifted it off. His blue tinted skin shimmered in the moonlight and his black eyes glistened as they fell upon her.

Maya took his hand and lead him into the water until they were both nearly submerged. The water was surprisingly warm on their skin, a hot spring no doubt.

Zero melted into the water, his muscles unraveling. His need finally fulfilled, the monster inside him dulled once more. Maya disappeared beneath the water and came up looking like a moon goddess her wet hair sparkling in the moonlight. She slowly swam to Zero's arms and he encircled her slowly, leaning his head against her wet locks.

He breathed out heavily.

"How long have you had this problem...you know the need to kill?" Maya asked suddenly.

Zero sighed.

"As long as i can remember. The taking of a life is a need. The longer i go without the stronger it gets." Zero breathed.

"But now...it is intermixed with needs of other kinds. The sexual aspect now exists with it. Now i must deal with muddying the two together." Zero continued.

"It has always aroused me. But tonight i had fantasies i have never before needed. The need frightens me..."

Maya touched his face.

"I think i can handle it." Maya whispered kissing him softly.

She kissed down his neck and nibbled his ear.

"Nnng Maya you will get me all worked up again...please I need the last bit of energy, or i will not make it back to camp." Zero groaned.

He could very well take his Siren again and again all night until the morning kissed the sky. His cock twitched at the thought.

Maya pouted.

"But what if i don't want to go back to camp? What if i just want to ride you all night?" Maya whispered deviously.

Zero groaned.

"Maya, please, i am helpless and your teasing is mean." Zero begged.

"Well well well now look who is begging big shot." Maya said winking.

She hung her arms around his neck and her large breasts pressed snugly against him.

"Oh Maya you are impossible, why must you do this to me, I have no control you know this" Zero pleaded.

Maya smiled.

"Ok ok i'll let you off easy this time." Maya whispered grinning.

She scrubbed the blood from her pale skin and washed the mess from her face and hair.

Zero washed himself slowly, enjoying the warmth of the water and the presence of his siren. He felt like he had his senses back, now they were unclouded by that hankering need of his. They dressed on the bank and Maya did her best to dry her hair.

She slowly pulled on her pants and winced as she got to her very tender rear end.

"Having trouble? You seem a little tender there. To much punishment my dear?" Zero said chuckling as he zipped up his pants.

"Oh shut up." Maya said as she tenderly buckled her belt.

Maya slowly followed behind Zero, his glowing sword leading the way as they weaved in-between the rocks.

The fire light was a welcome sign to the weary counterparts.

Axton looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow at the two returning vault hunters.

"Well where the fuck were you two?" Axton questioned narrowing his eyes.

"I went to scout the perimeter. I cleared it of bandits. I returned." Zero said bluntly.

"I just went to clean off and wander for a while, I ran into Zero on the way back." Maya said cooly walking past the other two males.

Salvador chuckled to himself.

"Well I'm heading to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning." Maya said stretching and heading back to a small cave within the rocks. She disappeared into the shadows and Zero joined the other two men a the fire.

"Thanks for checking the perimeter amingo." Salvador said smiling.

Zero sensed Salvador was even more cheery than usual. It was odd.

Zero turned in his direction.

"Necessity. It is my duty. It was not an inconvenience." Zero said bluntly warming his hands in the fire light.

Axton looked the slender male up and down slowly.

"So Zero guys or chicks?" Axton asked bluntly.

Zero displayed a question mark in his direction.

Axton would not give this subject a damned rest.

Zero knew it was simply to get on his last nerve.

Whatever sex he preferred, it was none of that apes god damned business.

"Oh c'mon its just a fun little curious game! Salvador i guess ill ask you first, guys or chicks?" Axton said grinning.

Salvador grunted and shrugged.

"I like to change it up. I don't like having to choose. So both." Salvador said gruffly.

Axton laughed and looked at Zero.

"So Zero guys or chicks? Sal answered now its your turn." Axton said grinning through gritted teeth.

If Axton wanted to play this game then fine. Zero would play that game.

"In your wording, chicks. I prefer the female kind. Are you happy?" Zero said leaning his elbows on his knees.

Salvador chuckled to himself again.

Axton raised his eyebrow.

"So you aren't a robot under there huh? Any certain girls you have your eye on?" Axton pressed.

Zero rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"I assure you I am not of the robotic variety. And as you know there is really not much variety of women on Pandora. Though you always seem to dig one up willing to indulge in your pleasures." Zero said flatly.

Axton snorted.

"Hey at least i have a healthy appetite, i haven't seen you chase any tail as long as we've been partners, much less get any." Axton said smiling widely.

"Some of us are simply better at hiding their personal lives than others. I assure you, I am not behind in the matter of "chasing tail", i feel i do quite fine for myself." Zero grumbled.

Axton's eyes widened.

"oh you are just fucking blowing smoke. I haven't heard you say one one word about any female we've ever crossed paths with." Axton bellowed slapping his knee.

"I do not boast about my fantasies. Those are personal. I would prefer not to share those." Zero said.

"Maybe you are just such a freak you wouldn't dare say your sexual fantasies...what about Maya? Ever had any nice fantasies about that sweet ass? Ever rubbed one out to the thought of her riding your dick?" Axton said grinning.

Zero's anger boiled beneath his armor.

Oh if only he knew what Zero had been doing to Maya only a short time ago. Things Axton's dull brain could never think up nor comprehend.

"I can assure you I have never "rubbed one out" while thinking of her. Maya is a fine woman, But i keep my opinions of her and her womanly figure to myself." Zero said calmly.

Salvador raised his eyebrows cheekily.

He was like a little kid singing the song "i know something you don't know" in his head.

Axton rolled his eyes.

"Aww c'mon you are beating around the bush. If i got a hold of that woman I'd ride her until that sweet little pussy gave out." Axton said beaming, knowing he was getting under Zero's skin.

Zero's anger bubbled over he just couldn't control it.

"If you fuck her like that there is no going back for seconds. I'd prefer to fuck her slow, and please her so she'd want to continue through the night. Higher chances she would come back for more the nights following." Zero blurted.

Axton looked up at him dumbfounded.

Zero stood smoothly and headed for his own little niche in the rocks.

"Now that i have answered all questions. I bid goodnight." Zero said over his shoulder.

Axton looked at Salvador and then back at Zero.

"The fuck!?" Axton said stupidly

Salvador shrugged.

"I think there is more to that guy than you think. And I still say he's the one giving you a run for your money with Maya." Salvador said grinning wryly.

Axton folded his arms.

"Yeah fucking right. So maybe he's a kinky closet freak or some shit. I'll still get Maya in the end." Axton snorted.

Salvador shook his head.

"Wouldn't bet on that." He said smiling.


	10. Secrets

Secrets

Maya stirred when she felt the Pandora sun heating her body right through her armor, she slowly leaned up on her elbows and was immediately aware of how terribly sore she was. She gritted her teeth and ran her hand through her hair.

Her muscles ached and her entire body highly disagreed with the sudden movement.

She stood up and stretched slowly.

She reached back and rubbed her extremely sore ass.

Good god Zero had taken a beating to her poor behind. She groaned lowly.

"Asshole" She scoffed under her breath...though last night she was everything but complaining...so possibly it was her own fault...she had egged him on.

Zero simply listened.

Maya sighed and emerged into the sunlight. She let her eyes focus slowly to the brightness of the landscape and felt the warmth on her face.

"Goodmorning siren. Sleep well? Ready for travel?" Came Zero's robotically rough voice from behind her.

Maya jumped and turned around to face her assassin.

"You really have a lovely way of scaring the crap out of me. I slept fine...just a little sore..." She admitted rubbing her arm.

"Especially my fucking ass." She growled to him under her breath.

Zero chuckled lowly.

"If I remember correctly was it not you asking me to "hit you harder"? Apologies Siren was I too rough for you to take? If we were alone I'd gladly massage it for you." Zero whispered to her, his body inches from hers.

The early morning sun only added to the heat between them. Maya felt herself go a little weak with him so close, lord she wanted him again. She just wanted him all day, to do nothing but indulge in him and all his talents.

Last night was like a heavy dose of a very addictive drug. If Maya was not already addicted, she was indeed now. Hard heavy addiction.

She looked up at Zero through her lashes and touched his chest plate, running her fingers down the rough armor. She wanted to run her tongue down that mystical blue skin of his and taste him in her mouth. That sweet, salty earthy taste.

Maya licked her lips slowly, and was aware her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Dear god the things this alien did to her.

"Maya you are looking at me as if i am a piece of meat. I am unsure if you are wanting to eat me...or fuck me." Zero said slowly whispering the last few words in her ear. That robotic voice of his sent chills down her spine.

"Nnnng Zero..." She whispered involuntarily.

Zero laughed and tipped her chin up.

"I have not so much as touched you and you are already moaning for me? Did not get enough last night siren, you are in need of more?" Zero growled.

Maya snapped out of it and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped embarrassed.

She shooed him away with her hand and sashayed away to find the others.

Zero chuckled and readjusted his rifle then followed suit behind his obviously grumpy and needy siren.

The day was hot despite areas where snow still clung to the hills. The four trudged over the land guns ready and eyes scanning the rocks.

Axton lead the way, Zero kept disappearing and reappearing as they went along most likely checking for stray stalkers and such.

The gunzerker brought up the rear, walking side by side with the siren, who seemed to be moving a little slower today.

"Moving a little slow there lass, you doing ok over there?" Salvador said swinging his gun as he moved along.

Maya winced a little.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." She said quickly.

"Your wound giving you problems?" Salvador asked.

Maya stepped over a rock and then looked at him.

"Yeah something like that." she lied.

Her wound was fine, it was her raw ass that was the problem.

She felt the blush spread across her cheeks.

Salvador chuckled. He new damn well why the siren was moving slow.

"Huh. Well we can always take a break if you need." Salvador offered.

"Oh no I'm fine. I'd never hear the end of it if I took a break, then he'd be even more cocky than he already is this morning." Maya blurted.

She immediately realized what had come out of her mouth before she could stop it.

shit.

Salvador erupted with laughter and slapped his knee.

Maya looked at him with furrowed eyes her confusion obvious.

Salvador looked at her chuckling.

"You and the Assassin, it's ok your secret is safe with me." Salvador said lowly.

Maya looked at him dumbfounded.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Theres nothing going on with me and that cocky son of a bitch." Maya scoffed, god she was a bad liar.

"Huh. You two seemed pretty friendly last night." Salvador said shrugging.

"When we came back to camp? All we did was go to bed. Trust me I can hardly stand his prideful ass as a fellow vault hunter much less anything else." She growled her cheeks flushing.

But god did she ever love that prideful ass. And everything else that went with it.

"Not at camp lass." He said smiling. He liked having secrets.

Maya stared at him.

"What are you talking about." She snapped.

"Well last night Axton and I heard some awfully strange noises, I went to check it out make sure it wasn't some bandits passing through...and well I got a good eyeful of that cocky asshole roughing you up a little bit...and you didn't seem to be complaining much." Salvador said laughing.

Maya felt her cheeks grow white hot.

"Oh my god, fucking shit please don't let Zero know you saw us. He can't know that you know." Maya whispered begging Salvador frantically.

Salvador waved his hand gently.

"Don't worry lass, I won't let on I know. But next time maybe keep it down a little, lucky Axton didn't find ya'll he would have for sure ruined the moment. You know he's got a hankering for you something awful." Salvador said wagging his finger.

Maya groaned.

Oh Zero would flip his shit if he knew.

"He see's Zero as competition now. And I don't really want those two getting into it." Salvador said sighing.

"My money would be on Zero." Maya growled rolling her eyes.

Salvador started laughing again wildly.

"I'm afraid mine would be too lass." Salvador said chuckling.

Axton climbed the next hill and yelled back at the other.

"Overlook is just over the next hill! We're almost there." He bellowed.

Overlook was a small town perched on the top of a mountain, it loomed over the landscape.

They reached the edge of town, it seemed to be eerily quiet. A couple of people shuffled in the streets, their eyes fearful as the vault hunters walked into town. One hurried inside and she other seemed to be trying to.

"Ma'm wait, we are here to help." Maya said rushing to the woman.

The woman looked at her with fear seeping from her pupils.

"You can't help us. We are cursed. You best leave before the curse gets you too." She whispered to Maya shakily.

"Curse? What curse...we are hear because of a plague..." Maya asked.

The woman shook her head.

"We thought it was, it isn't. It's something else. I beg you, leave before it gets you too..." She said louder.

And with that she scurried away like some frightened animal.

Maya looked back at the other vault hunters confused.

Salvador snorted.

"People get damn crazy up here in the mountains by themselves." Salvador said shaking his head.

"Well we better go get a room at the Inn and then we will start figuring this shit out." Axton sighed.

The Inn was a disgusting building just next to the local bar. Maya could feel her skin crawl as soon as she walked in. A blonde woman looked over her magazine at the four of them as they walked in the door.

"Well what can I do for ya'll weary travelers?" She said plunking the reading material on the desk.

She peeked over her librarian glasses a smile spread across her bright red puffy lips.

Axton approached the counter and gave one of his million dollar smiles.

"We're gunna need four of your finest rooms you beautiful little creature." Axton cooed slyly.

The woman leaned over the desk pressing her large breasts together as she did so and grinned at Axton.

"Oh of course! So whats your business here handsome? We don't get many visitors out here, specially not since things started getting spooky round here." She said slyly.

"We're vault hunters, we've come to figure out what is going on around here cutie." Axton said sensually.

The woman's eyes grew.

"Vault hunters huh? Well well my hero, heres your room keys love, and if you need anything else at all you come and see me." She said with a wink.

Axton growled and raised his eyebrow.

"Will do sweetie." He said slowly.

Maya grabbed her room key from Axton's hand and rolled her eyes.

"Quit being such a pig." Maya growled.

Salvador chuckled and followed the Siren.

Maya pushed open her room and threw the key on the bed.

It wasn't the cleanest, but it would do.

Maya inspected the room and sighed slowly.

There was a faint knock at the door.

She turned, and faced Zero's form as it filled the doorway.

"We are going to the Holy Spirits. Information is to be found there. Will you join?" He asked folding his arms.

"If you don't mind I actually think I'm just going to lie down. I'm way too sore to deal with a drunk Axton tonight. Hope you understand." She said smiling.

Zero nodded.

"Understandable. I feel very sorry I am responsible for your discomfort. I apologize." He said displaying a sad face.

Maya laughed.

"Oh stop it Zero, you know I loved it." She said walking up to him.

She placed a kiss on his faceplate.

"And I can't wait to do it again." She whispered.

"Nnng Maya do not tease me so. I've just now got the need tamed. Do not rouse it i beg." He said sighing.

She smiled.

"Fine, go I'll be here if you want to join me tonight." She said smiling.

Zer0 shuddered.

"An invitation most welcome. You can count on my presence later. That i promise." He mused running his fingers through her hair.

Zero was gone in a flicker.

He was like a ghost.

Coming and going as he pleased, never knowing when he would decided to grace one with his presence.

It was all part of the mystery that surrounded him.

Maya breathed out slowly as her lover departed just as quickly as he had come.

Her eyes searched for signs of him, but she knew there would be none. He left no traces behind.

She closed the door slowly, stealing one last look outward and then was left to her empty motel room.

The light seeping in the windows was waning, and the night was slowly beginning to settle in. Maya sat down on the bed mechanically.

The dusk kissed the landscape like a long lost lover. It held it there caressing it with passion.

Maya could no longer hold back the thoughts.

She had known Zero killed for a living, it was a profession, just like hers.

But she had not known the darkness that was clinging to Zero's soul.

There were monsters lurking within her lover.

She had chose to ignore them last night in the heat of passion...but now they were placed in front of her begging for her undivided attention.

She could no longer sweep them aside.

Zero lusted for killing, he needed it and enjoyed it like an addict needs a drug. She could only sit and ponder to what extent this need ruled him...

What if it was stronger than Zero himself...what if he couldn't control it...

What if the need for her and the need to kill got muddied?

What if he hurt her...

Maya shook her head and frowned.

He wouldn't...would he?

There was something in Zero last night that she had not yet seen before...something very frightening.

A murderer high on his lust to kill.

Maya felt uneasy with this fact...she felt even more unnerved that it did not bother her the way it should.

It aroused and frightened her...this strange monster in him...

How should she handle this?

What was the right action here?

Ignore it?

But what if it got stronger when ignored...

Her head felt heavy, buzzing with worries.

What had she gotten herself into?

Her feelings for this assassin...they were growing...

Blooming into this wild thing.

Growing like a fern drinking in the fresh rain, its roots swelling with nourishment.

She had not felt such things before.

As a loner...you learn to lust for few, trust none...and "love" was out of the question.

She bit her lip and let her eyes wander out over the landscape slowly. Out toward the wild hills of this planet that she now called some what of a home.

Love.

What a strange word that was.

She whispered it to herself.

It stuck to her tongue and teeth like honey, and lingering in the air like mist.

It was thick enough to choke her.

She barely knew Zero. She was unveiling more as their time spent together grew...but she did not know everything. Not even close.

He was still a puzzle.

As were his intentions and his feelings.

Could he possibly ever love her?

And did she...love him?

The question of the evening sat right there before Maya grinning at her like some cheeky demon.

Did she love Zero?

Did she even know what it meant to say you loved another?

She ran her hand wildly through her hair.

No. She could not fall that hard that fast.

Love was out of the question.

Especially not with these unknown demons swarming about Zero and all that he was. They hung there like terrible things.

She would have to address them first before this...love business was ever brought up again.

She Scoffed to herself.

Love what a petty strange word.

She was not in love.

No.

At least...not that she would say out loud.

She sighed and let her secret thoughts bed down with her for the night.


End file.
